<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ti vedo anche ad occhi chiusi by babykit87l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522649">Ti vedo anche ad occhi chiusi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l'>babykit87l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martino e Niccolò stanno insieme ormai da sette anni, finché un evento traumatico non cambia le loro vite stravolgendole. Sarà dura tornare alla vecchia vita o forse l'unica soluzione è considerare la possibilità di iniziarne una nuova.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau &amp; Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Prologo  </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uscire dal lavoro con la pioggia era una cosa che odiava. Soprattutto perché non aveva l’ombrello e aveva dovuto mettersi a correre per arrivare alla macchina. Appena entrò nell’auto, si rese conto di essere completamente zuppo, così mise subito in moto per attivare anche il riscaldamento e tirò fuori dalla tasca il telefono, fortunatamente ancora integro.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ringraziò il cielo che alla fine fosse riuscito a convincere Niccolò a farsi uno smartphone e a scaricarsi Whatsapp. Anche se tante funzionalità dello smartphone si ostinava a non usarle, consapevole del fatto che durante una possibile crisi poteva succedere qualunque cosa. Non aveva infatti profili social, ma almeno potevano comunicare come due persone di questo secolo. Martino uscì dal parcheggio e si avviò verso casa. Era già buio e tutti si erano già riversati in strada per tornare nelle proprie abitazioni e sapere di doversi fare almeno mezz’ora di traffico sotto la pioggia battente non lo entusiasmava affatto, ma pensare di farsi la traversata della città con i mezzi pubblici non era più nemmeno lontanamente pensabile. Poco dopo essersi diplomato, i suoi gli avevano comprato una macchina, un po’ sgangherata ma che ancora ‘teneva botta’ come diceva sempre lui, e da allora non aveva più preso un autobus o la metro. Niccolò lo prendeva sempre in giro sul fatto che la sua pigrizia cronica aveva avuto un’impennata con l’arrivo dell’auto. Forse era vero, fatto sta che preferiva farsi ore di traffico piuttosto che attendere gli autobus. Mentre era fermo a un semaforo sentì l’arrivo di un messaggio sul telefono e lo guardò di sfuggita. Era Giovanni. Decise di rispondere, visto che quel semaforo durava almeno tre scatti. Dannati incroci! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Poggiò nuovamente il telefono nel portaoggetti e ripartì. Stavano organizzando una festa a sorpresa per Sana, o meglio per la nascita della figlia. Un baby-shower, come l’aveva definivo Eva, in quanto ormai era di moda attività del genere. Dopo quella che era stata la sua prima vera storia d’amore con Malik, quasi prossima alla laurea in medicina, Sana aveva deciso di interrompere la loro storia, gli voleva davvero bene ma si era resa conto che per lui era un grande sacrificio starle accanto senza avere rapporti intimi – nonostante non glielo avesse mai fatto pesare, ma piuttosto ancora adesso la guardava come fosse l’essere più bello e splendente dell’universo – ma non era disposto a cedere e tornare all’Islam, che ormai non corrispondeva più a ciò che credeva nel profondo. Lei dal canto suo non voleva rinunciare a quelli che erano i suoi valori e non voleva nemmeno tenere Malik in trappola in un rapporto che, a lungo andare, avrebbe logorato entrambi. Così, una volta laureata, aveva preso la decisione di partire con Medici senza Frontiere e andare dove c’era più bisogno, per staccare da Roma e dalla vita che stava conducendo, per ritrovare sé stessa. E lì, aveva conosciuto Ibrahim, un medico francese di religione musulmana come lei e se n’era innamorata. Nel giro di un anno erano tornati in Italia, si erano sposati e ora lei era incinta di una bambina. E ora Eva aveva deciso che dovessero festeggiare l’evento, decisione che aveva coinvolto inaspettatamente Giovanni, Niccolò e Martino. Con ‘somma’ gioia di quest’ultimo. </p><p>Arrivò sotto casa e parcheggiò l’auto nel garage dello stabile, ringraziando il cielo era un garage coperto e non avrebbe preso altra pioggia. <em>Non posso ammalarmi prima di quella dannata festa</em>, fu il suo pensiero, mentre saliva con l’ascensore al piano e poi in casa. </p><p>Trovò tutto buio. <em>Strano</em>. Accese le luci e andò in cucina dove notò che la lista della spesa non era più attaccata al frigorifero. Quindi Niccolò era andato a fare la spesa, ma possibile che non fosse ancora tornato? Guardò l’orologio e si rese conto che erano oltre le otto di sera, ormai il supermercato era chiuso. Dove diamine era finito? Lo cercò in tutta casa ma di lui nemmeno l’ombra. Prese il telefono e tentò di chiamarlo ma partì la segreteria telefonica.  </p><p>Una.  </p><p>Due.  </p><p>Tre volte.  </p><p>Decise di mandargli un messaggio, sicuramente appena visto il messaggio lo avrebbe richiamato. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Posò il telefono e andò a farsi una doccia. Si sentiva sempre spossato quando tornava a casa dal lavoro. Alla fine, nonostante fosse entrato a medicina al Sacro Cuore come Sana, non aveva intrapreso quel percorso di studi, si era reso conto che aveva fatto il test d’ingresso per rendere orgogliosa sua madre, per sfida contro Sana e per dare sostegno a Eva, ma non era davvero quello che avrebbe voluto fare. E aveva convinto Eva a seguirlo negli studi umanistici, lasciando Sana a proseguire gli studi da sola. Era stata comunque la scelta migliore perché si sentiva realizzato, anche se tornava a casa distrutto e senza forze. La doccia però riusciva sempre a rigenerarlo e stavolta non fu diverso. Uscì dalla doccia e si mise la tuta più comoda che aveva. Riprese il telefono in mano, ma di Niccolò ancora nessuna notizia, riprovò a chiamarlo ma era ancora staccato. Decise di mandargli un altro messaggio. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Cercò di concentrarsi nella cucina, per evitare di pensare che era dalle sette e mezza che non si collegava e doveva ammettere almeno con sé stesso che iniziava a preoccuparsi. Sembrava tranquillo nell’ultimo messaggio quindi la possibilità che avesse avuto una crisi psicotica erano minime. Continuò a cucinare ma in breve era tutto pronto, così si sedette al tavolo e attese, fissando il telefono con la speranza che Niccolò lo chiamasse o rispondesse almeno al messaggio. Provò a mandargli un altro messaggio, ma ancora nessuna risposta. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Passò un’altra mezz’ora, durante la quale Martino fece avanti e indietro per la sala e finendo per mettere tutto il cibo in frigo, non riuscendo nemmeno a pensare di mangiare qualcosa. Riprese il telefono in mano per l’ennesima volta e fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente. </p><p><em> “Pronto?” </em> </p><p>“Ciao Gio, ti disturbo?”  </p><p><em> “No, dimmi. Che è successo?” </em> </p><p>“Per caso hai sentito Niccolò prima?” </p><p><em> “Prima quando? Perché l’ho sentito tipo verso l’ora di pranzo...” </em> </p><p>“Ah, no, intendevo stasera in realtà...” </p><p><em> “Ma perché?” </em> </p><p>“È dalle sette che non lo sento. È uscito per andare a fare la spesa ma non è tornato a casa e il telefono è spento. Credo almeno. Comunque non prende.” </p><p><em> “Cazzo, no, Marti. Mi dispiace, non ne ho proprio idea. Aspetta che chiedo a Eva.” </em>  Poi lo sentì parlare lontano dalla cornetta.  <em> “Hai per caso sentito Nico stasera? No, eh? Boh dice che è scomparso e ha il telefono che non prende. Niente Marti manco Eva l’ha sentito.” </em> </p><p>“Okay, probabilmente sta tornando, forse aspetta che spiova un po’ perché c’è il diluvio fuori. Però ti saluto perché se mi chiama, vorrei avere il telefono libero.” </p><p><em> “Oh fammi sapere appena sai qualcosa eh?” </em> </p><p>“Certo, tranquillo. Grazie, Gio!” </p><p>Poi chiuse la conversazione e aprì la chat con Niccolò, sperando di vederlo online. Niente. Rimase fermo, l’ansia che lo mangiava vivo, il corpo che tremava dalla paura che fosse successo qualcosa. Non era normale che sparisse così, di punto in bianco, senza un messaggio, un biglietto, una parola.  </p><p>Quando guardò nuovamente l’orario erano oltre le undici di sera. <em> Cazzo,  </em> <em> Nì </em> <em> ! Che fine hai fatto? </em> </p><p>Era tentato di chiamare i suoi genitori ma non voleva farli preoccupare se non fosse stato qualcosa di effettivamente grave. Finora non era mai successo che non fosse in grado di gestire la situazione, anche quando Niccolò aveva avuto delle crisi devastanti, non c’era mai stato bisogno di chiamare Anna, riusciva a cavarsela e la teneva al corrente solo a situazioni risolte.  </p><p>Poi il telefono squillò e subito rispose, senza nemmeno notare che il numero non era tra quelli in rubrica.  </p><p>“Pronto?” </p><p><em> “Ehm, salve. Non so se ho fatto il numero giusto, lei è Marti? </em> </p><p>“Sì, sono io. Scusi, ma chi parla?” </p><p><em> “Mi chiamo Davide, ho trovato questo ragazzo, Niccolò Fares, in un vicolo dietro Villa Sciarra e lo hanno picchiato, credo. Comunque ho chiamato l’ambulanza e ora siamo al pronto soccorso del San Camillo. Ovviamente non mi hanno fatto entrare, ma ho tutti i suoi effetti personali. Ho trovato questo numero tra i contatti più recenti sul telefono e ho pensato che forse poteva conoscerlo... Pronto?” </em> </p><p>“Sì, sì, ci sono.” </p><p><em> “Ho fatto il numero giusto?”  </em> </p><p>“Sì, lui è- è il mio compagno. Arrivo subito.” </p><p>
  <em> “La attendo!” </em>
</p><p>Che cosa gli era successo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 1 </b> </p><p> </p><p>Era seduto su una delle seggioline del pronto soccorso, con il telefono e il portafogli di Niccolò in mano. Accanto a lui c’erano Giovanni, Filippo e i signori Fares, avvertiti da Giovanni che aveva preso la situazione in mano. Martino lo aveva cercato non appena aveva terminato la chiamata con Davide, il ragazzo che aveva soccorso Niccolò. Giovanni aveva percepito subito il panico nella voce del suo migliore amico, così si era attivato subito, andando a prenderlo per evitare che dovesse guidare in quello stato. Aveva poi istruito Eva affinché avvertisse i loro amici – Filippo aveva infatti deciso di raggiungere i ragazzi, per stare vicino a Martino – e mentre guidava aveva chiamato i genitori di Nico. Li aveva frettolosamente informati su quanto era successo, e si erano ritrovati tutti lì. Martino aveva subito raggiunto Davide, facendosi raccontare come erano andate le cose. </p><p>“Io non so cosa sia successo di preciso. So solo che stavo camminando e ho visto questo ragazzo a terra, credevo fosse un barbone, ma poi ho notato del sangue e mi sono avvicinato. Quando ho visto il volto tumefatto e la ferita alla testa, ho capito che l’avevano menato, una rissa forse, non lo so, però ho chiamato il 118 e ho seguito l’ambulanza fin qui. Non so altro.” </p><p>“Okay, grazie. Davvero.” </p><p>“Figurati. Ho chiamato i carabinieri visto che probabilmente dovrà fare una denuncia.” </p><p>“Sicuramente.” Intervenne il padre di Niccolò, già livido in volto.  </p><p>“Okay, appena arrivano, me ne vado. Dovrò dire quello che so, come ho fatto con voi.” </p><p>Così erano rimasti in silenzio per più di un’ora. I carabinieri avevano preso la testimonianza del ragazzo e avevano fatto diverse domande a Martino e ai genitori di Niccolò - “ha avuto scontri con qualcuno? C'è qualcuno che potrebbe avercela con lui? È una persona facile alla rissa?” </p><p>No. No. No. </p><p>Alla fine dissero che sarebbero tornati nei giorni successivi per la denuncia di Niccolò.  </p><p>Martino si avvicinò al banco accettazione del pronto soccorso, chiedendo per l’ennesima volta se avevano notizie di Niccolò. L'infermiera ogni volta lo guardava con uno sguardo compassionevole, che lo innervosiva al punto che avrebbe volentieri spaccato il bancone. Se c’era una cosa che odiava era fare pena a qualcuno.  </p><p>“È ancora in sala operatoria. Appena sarà tutto finito, il medico verrà e Le darà tutte le informazioni.” </p><p>“Sì ma sono passate due ore, possibile che sia ancora dentro?” Alzò la voce senza riuscire a trattenersi. “Magari è morto e non me lo vogliono far sapere!”  </p><p>“Marti, dai.”  Giovanni gli si era immediatamente avvicinato, cercando di calmarlo. “Se è in sala operatoria è probabile che ci vogliano ore, gli interventi a volte durano tanto.” </p><p>“Scusi, non volevo alzare la voce.” Mormorò e si rimise seduto sulla seggiolina.  </p><p>Passarono pochi minuti e Martino vide entrare dalle porte automatiche due facce conosciute. Si alzò in piedi e li raggiunse, abbracciandoli stretti a sé.  </p><p>“Che ci fai qui?”  </p><p>Sana lo guardò, fulminandolo, e gli batté un pugno sul braccio. “Ti pare che ti lasciavo da solo qui?” </p><p>“Sì, ma sei incinta, al settimo mese tra l’altro, dovresti riposare.” </p><p>“Sono incinta, mica malata.” </p><p>“Io c’ho provato a dissuaderla, ma sai com’è fatta.” Ibrahim alzò le mani in segno di resa di fronte alla determinazione della ragazza, che sorrise prima di prendere Martino da parte e sedersi per parlare. </p><p>“Hai saputo qualcosa? Com'è successo?” </p><p>“Non so un cazzo, Sana. So solo che l’hanno picchiato. A te chi l’ha detto?” </p><p>“Eva. Senti qui al Forlanini c’è un mio ex compagno di corso. Provo a chiedere a lui se sa qualcosa, che dici?”  </p><p>“No, tranquilla, tanto siamo qui già da due ore e non penso ci metteranno tanto di più.” </p><p>“Okay. Tu come stai?” Sana si dimostrò subito materna e finora, nonostante gli altri gli fossero stati vicini, era stata l’unica a chiedergli come stava.  </p><p>“Ho paura. Non che non si riprenda, so che è forte. Ma... se fosse stato un attacco omofobo? Se l’hanno picchiato per quello?” </p><p>Sana rimase in silenzio, cercando le parole giuste. Purtroppo la paura di Martino ancora oggi era più che fondata. Spesso si sentivano notizie del genere al telegiornale, in alcuni periodi poi ancora di più. Martino e Niccolò erano fortunati ad avere amici e familiari che li amavano e che avevano creato una rete di protezione intorno a loro. Un piccolo angolo in quale farli sentire al sicuro, in grado di far loro dimenticare che razza di gente - piena d'odio e di cattiveria - ci fosse là fuori. Ma a volte questo non bastava e con molta probabilità quello che era successo quella notte ne era la prova.  </p><p>“Se fosse così, Niccolò farà la denuncia e i carabinieri faranno il loro lavoro per non lasciarli impuniti.” </p><p>“Ho una rabbia in corpo che non hai idea. Spaccherei qualunque cosa in questo momento.” Martino teneva i pugni chiusi e lo sguardo basso a fissare le scarpe. </p><p>“Lo so. Sai che devi fare ora?” Sana gli poggiò la mano sul ginocchio. </p><p>“Cosa?” </p><p>“Devi essere forte e paziente. Anche se è difficile. E quando tra poco sarà possibile entrare da Nico, ti metterai lì vicino a lui e gli starai vicino.” </p><p>“Sarei dovuto andare io a fare la spesa. Non sarebbe successo niente se non gliel’avessi chiesto.” </p><p>“Ma che cazzo stai dicendo, Marti? Magari sarebbe successo a te.” </p><p>“Sì, ma lui sarebbe stato al sicuro.” </p><p>“E avresti preferito che ci fosse lui in questa situazione di incertezza? Con la paura di sapere se sei vivo o morto?”  </p><p>Martino alzò lo sguardo e la fissò per un momento. “Che stronza che sei. No, non vorrei nemmeno questo.” </p><p>“E allora smettila di dire ste cazzate. Okay?”  </p><p>“Okay.” Poi si alzò per tornare dai genitori di Niccolò. “Grazie!” Sussurrò mentre l’abbracciava stretta a sé.  </p><p>Passò un’altra ora, prima che finalmente un medico uscisse nella sala del pronto soccorso e chiamasse a sé i signori Fares. Martino si avvicinò insieme a loro e Anna gli strinse la mano, cercando di farsi forza. </p><p>“Siete i genitori?” </p><p>“Sì, e lui è il compagno di nostro figlio.” Subito rispose la donna. </p><p>“Okay, allora… è fuori pericolo. Ha un polmone collassato e abbiamo dovuto inserire un catetere per permettere al polmone di riespandersi, ma dovremmo essere in grado di toglierlo in un paio di giorni. Ha diverse contusioni interne e un trauma cranico esteso. Ma per capire l’entità del danno celebrale, attendiamo che si risvegli. Per ora gli abbiamo somministrato degli antidolorifici e l’abbiamo anestetizzato.” </p><p>“Senta, nostro figlio ha un disturbo borderline di personalità. Questo trauma cranico di cui parla, può far peggiorare il disturbo?” Il padre di Niccolò intervenne, preoccupato per la situazione descritta.   </p><p>“Peggiorarlo no, ma sicuramente accentuarlo sì. Dipende dall’entità del danno. Vediamo nei prossimi giorni.” </p><p>“Possiamo vederlo?” Chiese Martino. </p><p>“Sì, vi faccio chiamare dall’infermiera appena viene portato in camera intensiva.” </p><p>Poi scomparve nuovamente dentro il corridoio interno, dietro le porte antipanico. I tre rimasero fermi davanti alla porta ormai chiusa e dopo un respiro profondo tornarono dagli altri che erano rimasti in disparte, permettendo loro di avere la giusta privacy. </p><p>“Allora? Come sta?” Giovanni chiese subito. </p><p>Prese la parola Anna, tenendo sempre la mano stretta a quella di Martino che aveva gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo stravolto. Lo stesso di alcuni anni prima, quando aveva lasciato Niccolò per paura di perderlo. Anche stavolta la paura di perderlo la faceva da padrone, nella testa e nel cuore del ragazzo. </p><p>Anna spiegò quello che il medico aveva detto e poi propose a tutti di andare a casa a riposare. Si erano fatte le quattro del mattino e avevano tutti bisogno di recuperare le forze dopo la nottata. Giovanni si propose di rimanere e dare sostegno, ma i signori Fares furono irremovibili ed alla fine riuscirono a convincere tutti a tornare a casa, soprattutto Sana.  </p><p>Così rimasero solo loro tre, in quella sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso, dove ormai non c’era quasi più nessuno e il silenzio entrava fin dentro le ossa. Alla fine l’infermiera si palesò, li accompagnò nel reparto intensivo e permise loro di vederlo per qualche minuto, ma spiegò che al momento era inutile rimanere lì, soprattutto visto che il ragazzo era adulto, e consigliò loro di andare a casa e di tornare il giorno dopo.  </p><p>Entrarono in camera e a Martino si spezzò il fiato in gola. Niccolò era sul letto, la testa fasciata, un tubo usciva dal fianco sinistro. Aveva il volto tumefatto, con uno zigomo spaccato e un occhio fin troppo gonfio. Era difficile credere che fosse lo stesso ragazzo che fino a poche ore prima sorrideva con occhi splendenti e l’entusiasmo di un bambino. Si avvicinarono al letto e restarono così, pietrificati, senza avere nemmeno il coraggio di sfiorare la mano poggiata a peso morto sul materasso. Nessuno riuscì a dire una parola, solo il rumore delle macchine a riempire quel silenzio assordante.  </p><p>Quando l’infermiera tornò per farli andare via, Martino trovò la forza di avvicinarsi un po’ di più e lasciare un bacio a fior di labbra sulla fronte in parte coperta dalla fasciatura e sussurrò piano “torno domani, okay? Tieni duro”. Poi uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi o non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andarsene.  </p><p>“Sei in macchina?” Chiese il signor Fares mentre uscivano sulla Circonvallazione Gianicolense. Era ormai sereno, la pioggia aveva smesso di battere, ma le strade erano ancora bagnate. </p><p>“No, mi è venuto a prendere Gio a casa.” </p><p>“Allora ti accompagniamo noi.”  </p><p>Salirono in macchina e in breve arrivarono davanti all’edificio, in cui ormai abitavano da sei anni. Ricordava ancora quando Niccolò gli aveva parlato di quella casa, dove aveva vissuto metà della sua infanzia con la nonna. Era stata un’emozione incredibile quando la signora l’aveva ceduta a entrambi, firmando i documenti per farli diventare entrambi intestatari dell’appartamento. E ormai quelle quattro mura erano diventate <em> casa </em>. </p><p>Entrò nello stabile e salì al piano, trovandosi davanti alla porta Giovanni ed Eva, seduti entrambi a terra, in attesa del suo arrivo. </p><p>“E voi?” </p><p>“Ti pare che ti avremmo lasciato da solo?” Eva lo abbracciò stretta, mettendosi sulle punte. </p><p>“Come sta?” Giovanni si alzò dalla sua posizione, permettendogli di aprire il portone di casa. </p><p>“Malissimo. Ha uno zigomo spaccato, un occhio non penso riuscirà ad aprirlo facilmente. E un tubo che gli esce dal fianco.” </p><p>“Cazzo...” </p><p>“Già... Domani mattina comunque torno lì.” </p><p>“Marti è già mattina, sono le sei. Forse è meglio se vai nel pomeriggio e ti riposi un po’ adesso.” Disse Eva, prima di andare in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua. </p><p>“Ah... allora dormo un paio d’ore e poi torno in ospedale. Vorrei essere lì quando si sveglia.” </p><p>“Okay, allora noi restiamo qui e veniamo con te, dopo.” Giovanni si sedette accanto a Eva sul divano, mentre Martino si incamminò verso la camera da letto, per poi fermarsi a metà del corridoio. </p><p>“Ah, sentite, non credo di poter fare quella festa per Sana sabato.” </p><p>Giovanni ed Eva rimasero interdetti per un momento, poi Giovanni scosse la testa. “Martì, vattene a letto va, che altrimenti ti mando a fanculo.” </p><p>“Perché?”  </p><p>“Ma ti pare che faremmo la festa per Sana con Nico in ospedale? È ovvio che è rimandata.” Anche Eva intervenne, con un sorriso comprensivo.  </p><p>Martino ricambiò il sorriso e poi andò a sdraiarsi sul letto, posando la testa sul cuscino di Niccolò. Sentì subito l’odore del profumo del ragazzo invadergli le narici e permise alle lacrime trattenute di uscire, liberando così una parte del peso che sentiva nel cuore. </p><p>Quando si risvegliò, guardò subito l’orario sul telefono e vide che erano solo le sette e trenta, il che voleva dire che aveva dormito a malapena un’ora. Rimase sdraiato, fissando il soffitto e cercando di metabolizzare il fatto che Niccolò avesse subito un’aggressione. E il suo unico pensiero fu <em> non l’hai protetto, l’hai lasciato solo quando avevi promesso che non lo sarebbe mai stato.  </em>Chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò il nodo in gola che si era formato. Li riaprì e si guardò la mano, stava tremando. Probabilmente il fatto di aver saltato la cena stava contribuendo a renderlo ancora più debole. Si alzò per andare in sala, che tanto non avrebbe più dormito, e non riuscì a trattenere un pallido sorriso vedendo Giovanni ed Eva sdraiati sul divano, i capelli di lei quasi nella bocca di lui e la mano di quest’ultimo a penzoloni fuori dal divano. Si avvicinò e chiamò Giovanni, cercando di svegliarlo. Il ragazzo tossì, togliendosi i capelli di Eva dalla faccia e aprì gli occhi.  </p><p>“Ehi, che ore sono?” </p><p>“Le sette e mezza.” Aveva un tono pacato, non volendo svegliare anche Eva. </p><p>“Ma è prestissimo, Marti.” Mormorò, ancora mezzo addormentato. </p><p>“Lo so, ma voglio andare da Nico. Non riesco a dormire sapendolo lì.” </p><p>Giovanni lo guardò, poi sbadigliò e annuì piano. “Okay, sveglio Eva e andiamo. Però prima fai colazione che non ti vedo toccare cibo da ieri.” </p><p>Così si prepararono e dopo un caffè e qualche biscotto – costretto da entrambi a mangiare, per farli stare tranquilli – salirono in macchina. Non appena raggiunsero l’ospedale, Martino chiese di poter vedere Niccolò e l’infermiera gli disse che anche i suoi genitori erano già lì.  </p><p>“Anna!” La chiamò dal corridoio e l’abbracciò quando la raggiunse.  </p><p>“Non riuscivamo a dormire. Neanche tu, vero?” </p><p>Martino annuì con un mezzo sorriso. “Si è svegliato per caso?”  </p><p>“No, il medico ha detto che ci vogliono ancora almeno un paio d’ore. Puoi entrare se vuoi.” </p><p>Martino prese un respiro profondo ed entrò nella stanza. Niccolò era nella stessa posizione e situazione di poche ore prima. Chissà cosa si aspettava di trovare di diverso. Forse scoprire che s'era trattato soltanto di un incubo, di un brutto scherzo. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte. “Sono qui, Nì. Non ti lascio solo, te l’ho promesso.”  </p><p>Lo osservò per diversi minuti, sentendo sempre più male al cuore. Avrebbe voluto salire sul letto e sdraiarsi accanto a lui, intrecciare le gambe alle sue, sentire il suo calore, ma rimase fermo, in piedi. Una statua di sale. Poi scosse la testa e uscì, subito abbracciato da Eva, cui si aggrappò con tutto sé stesso. Eva era sempre stata quella sorella di madre diversa che lo perdonava ogni volta che faceva una cazzata e c’era sempre; la sua presenza era sempre una costante alla quale non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Si staccò da lei solo quando sentì la vibrazione del telefono, con l’arrivo di un messaggio. </p><p> </p><p>“Forse nel pomeriggio viene anche Rami.” Annunciò poi, rimettendo il telefono in tasca.  </p><p>“Marti, ho avvertito anche Elia. Filippo sta arrivando.” Giovanni gli mise una mano sulla spalla quando vide il suo sguardo poco convinto. “Che c’è?” </p><p>“Non lo so, ci sono troppe persone. Finirà per esserci confusione.”  </p><p>“Okay, li richiamo e dico di non venire almeno finché Nico non si sveglia.” </p><p>“Sì, ma non voglio che si offendano.” </p><p>“Macché, la situazione è quella che è, lo capiamo tutti.” </p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Giovanni riprese la parola. “Tua madre l’hai avvertita?”  </p><p>Martino sembrò cadere dalle nuvole. “No, non ci ho pensato.” </p><p>“Vabbè se vuoi ci penso io, eh?” Al cenno di assenso di Martino, Giovanni prese il telefono e si avviò verso l’uscita per chiamare Simona. </p><p>“Grazie Gio.” Sentì Martino richiamarlo. Gli sorrise e voltò l’angolo del corridoio. </p><p>Martino si mise seduto su una delle seggioline presenti. Eva gli passò una bottiglietta d’acqua presa al distributore e gli strinse il braccio, sedendogli accanto. Non sapeva cosa dirgli, come rincuorarlo, qualsiasi parola sarebbe stata banale, superflua e probabilmente l’avrebbe solo fatto innervosire di più.  </p><p>“Non vedo l’ora che si svegli. Che mi guardi e mi sorrida, dicendomi che va tutto bene e che sono solo un paranoico del cazzo che fa solo drama.” La voce di Martino tremava ed era così bassa che se non fosse stata così vicina sarebbe stato difficile sentirlo.  </p><p>“Sarà così, vedrai. E ti prenderà per il culo fino alla fine dei tempi.” </p><p>Martino sorrise e annuì. “Sicuro! Non vede l’ora di trovare qualcosa da rinfacciarmi come faccio io con la cucina.”  </p><p>Eva gli si accoccolò sulla spalla e restò con lui fino al ritorno di Giovanni.  </p><p>“Ho chiamato anche al lavoro, così puoi restare qui senza preoccuparti pure di questo.” </p><p>“Ah vero. Cazzo. Che gli hai detto?” </p><p>“Che sei qui in ospedale. Non ho dato dettagli.” </p><p>“Grazie, davvero.” </p><p>“Smettila! Siamo qui apposta per aiutarti.” </p><p>Per il resto della mattinata fecero avanti e indietro tra le scale esterne per fumare, il bagno e il distributore per passare il tempo finché lo stesso medico che la notte prima era nel pronto soccorso a spiegargli la situazione li richiamò davanti alla camera intensiva. </p><p>“Il ragazzo è sveglio. Fatica a parlare, ma ha chiesto dei genitori. Venite dentro con me.” </p><p>“Martino, arriviamo subito. Okay?” Anna gli lasciò una lieve carezza sulla guancia, con un sorriso che poteva essere solo di speranza. </p><p>Il ragazzo vide i signori Fares entrare dentro e la porta fu subito chiusa alle loro spalle. Rimase fermo in piedi davanti a quella porta, stringendo la mano di Eva così forte che forse gliela stava stritolando, ma aveva bisogno di un appiglio cui aggrapparsi per sopportare l’emozione. </p><p>Niccolò era vivo.  </p><p>Niccolò era sveglio. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angst come se piovesse... Sono poco convinta di andare avanti con questa storia, ho paura di renderla banale e poco realistica. Perciò ho bisogno del vostro parere per capire se continuare o meno. Ho già scritto il prossimo capitolo e sto finendo il terzo capitolo. Attendo i vostri commenti.<br/>Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui &lt;3<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 2</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aprire gli occhi era un gesto così semplice, ma per lui sembrava l’azione più complicata del mondo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cercò di muovere le mani, le gambe, il collo ma il corpo non rispondeva. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faceva solo male. Male ovunque. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quasi fosse finito nell’ingranaggio di un macchinario e si fosse accartocciato su sé stesso. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faticava a respirare, ad ogni respiro si sentiva soffocare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E la testa. La testa era così pesante e c’era così tanta confusione. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era stanco. Dannatamente stanco. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stavolta la crisi maniacale doveva essere stata più grave delle altre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentò nuovamente ad aprire gli occhi, ma una luce tagliente li trafiggeva non appena accennava a schiuderli.  Era troppo, troppo da sopportare. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a dormire ancora un po’, magari al risveglio questi dolori lancinanti che gli arrivavano al cervello sarebbero passati. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi percepì la presenza di qualcuno, accanto a lui. Qualcosa di morbido poggiato sulla fronte e una voce che non riconobbe. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono qui, Nì. Non ti lascio solo, te l’ho promesso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chi era? Era un sogno? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doveva svegliarsi. Doveva aprire gli occhi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non sapeva quanto tempo di preciso fosse passato da quando aveva sentito quella voce, che probabilmente era stata solo un’allucinazione. Alla fine riprovò un’altra volta ad aprire gli occhi. Aveva le palpebre pesanti, la testa pesante e un sapore metallico in bocca, ma ci riuscì.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si guardò intorno, cercando di abituare le pupille alla luce che entrava sferzante dalla finestra. Non riconobbe la stanza, ma suppose che si trovasse in ospedale, soprattutto quando vide una donna, un’infermiera probabilmente, che entrava in stanza con uno stetoscopio sul collo. La donna si avvicinò e guardò la sacca della flebo per controllare che non fosse vuota. Non aveva la forza di articolare una vera frase, ma si lamentò per attirare la sua attenzione. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei sveglio?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aprì meglio gli occhi, lamentandosi ancora. L'infermiera chiamò immediatamente il medico, che entrò in stanza e gli si accostò. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao. Ricordi come ti chiami?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fatica, riuscì a dire “Nic-col-ò”. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'uomo annuì e poi fece i primi controlli veloci, puntandogli la luce sugli occhi e chiedendogli di seguire il movimento del suo dito, per controllare i riflessi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Niccolò, sai dove ti trovi?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In os-os-pedal-e?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Esatto. E sai perché sei qui?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò denegò con la testa. “Dove... dov’è mi-a ma-ma.. mma?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È qui fuori. Entrambi i tuoi genitori. Li facciamo entrare, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi senza attendere la risposta del ragazzo, il medico si spostò sulla porta, dove Niccolò lo sentì parlare. “Il ragazzo è sveglio. Fatica a parlare, ma ha chiesto dei genitori. Venite dentro con me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando li vide, riuscì ad accennare un sorriso, anche se c’era qualcosa di diverso in loro. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, tesoro, ci hai fatto preoccupare da morire. Come ti senti?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-dolo-dolo-rante. Mi fa m-male tutt-o. R-espiro mal-e.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È normale. Ci sono diverse contusioni interne. E hai un polmone che è collassato.” Intervenne il medico. “Allora, Niccolò… Mi hai detto che non ricordi cosa è successo, ma ti trovi qui perché hai subito un’aggressione.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-cosa?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un’aggressione. Questo ti ha procurato, oltre a tutto quello che ti ho già detto, anche un trauma cranico, quindi so che fai fatica a parlare ma devo farti qualche domanda. Alcune ti sembreranno banali e scontate, ma sono necessarie perciò ti prego di rispondere a tutto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì piano, dando un’occhiata di sfuggita a sua madre che era al suo lato, con la mano sulla sua spalla. Il medico iniziò chiedendo le generalità - come ti chiami? Quando e dove sei nato? Chi sono i tuoi genitori? – e Niccolò rispose con affanno a tutto, sebbene pian piano le parole uscissero con sempre più facilità, per poi arrivare alle domande più complicate.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ricordi nulla di ieri sera?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... Pensavo avessi avuto una cr-crisi m-maniacale.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, tesoro, nessuna crisi.” Sua madre gli passò la mano sui capelli arruffati. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti dovremo fare diverse analisi e un’altra tac per essere sicuri che sia tutto apposto. Più tardi verrà un’infermiera e ti porterà a fare tutti gli esami. Okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì di nuovo, poi si voltò verso i suoi genitori. “C-come sta Luai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna lo guardò confusa. “Luai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, è... lui è stato p-portato via?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tesoro, no. Di che parli?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luai, i suoi genit-ori lo hanno portato v-via. No?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La signora Fares si scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con suo marito, prima di chiedere al medico di parlare in privato. Li vide allontanarsi e confabulare con il medico da una parte. L'ansia gli attanagliò lo stomaco in quei pochi minuti; sua madre non gli aveva risposto quindi probabilmente gli era successo qualcosa, magari la sua aggressione riguardava proprio Luai e il loro rapporto. Forse era stato suo padre ad aggredirlo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando tornarono davanti al suo letto, il medico sembrava un po’ perplesso e si schiarì la voce prima di parlare. “Niccolò quanti anni hai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diciannove.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In che anno siamo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2018?” Chiese quasi fosse una domanda retorica. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il medico sembrò ponderare le parole prima di rivolgersi ancora al ragazzo. “Niccolò, il trauma cranico ti ha provocato un’amnesia retrograda. Ovviamente sarà più chiaro dopo un consulto psichiatrico, che a questo punto risulta necessario, signori Fares.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che vuol dire?” Chiese Niccolò, non capendo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niccolò non siamo nel 2018 ma nel 2025. Sembrerebbe che tu abbia perso parte della memoria precedente al trauma. Vedremo dopo con lo psichiatra se è permanente o potrai recuperarla.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come? Ho perso... un sacco di a-anni.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Può capitare, con un trauma cranico. Ora devo continuare il giro dei pazienti. Tornerò nel pomeriggio per gli esami.” Il medico a quel punto uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Niccolò e i suoi genitori da soli. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sette anni. Aveva perso i ricordi di buona parte della sua vita. Ed era così assurdo, tutta la foschia nella testa sembrò accumularsi al punto da creare una nebbia compatta e fitta. Cosa si era perso? Quante cose erano successe in sette anni? Eppure quella domanda non aveva ancora una risposta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sta Luai? Non... non mi avete risposto?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sta bene, credo. È meglio se lo chiedi ai tuoi amici però, che sono sicuramente più informati.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rami e Driss?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possiamo parlare di cose più importanti?” Si intromise il padre, che sembrava l’unico a ricordarsi che fuori da quella porta Martino era in attesa di sapere qualcosa del ragazzo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quali cose più importanti?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico tu non ricordi gli ultimi anni, ma sono successe tante cose.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè?” La sua espressione passò attraverso una vasta gamma di emozioni, tra paura, confusione, ansia prima di guardare attentamente suo padre.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui fuori ci sono delle persone che vorrebbero vederti e sapere che stai bene.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maddalena?” Chiese Niccolò, già irritato solo a doverla nominare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Nico, ti sei lasciato molti anni fa con lei. Ma tuo padre ha ragione, ci sono i tuoi amici qui fuori e... il tuo ragazzo. Compagno in realtà.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah... Luai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non è Luai.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come si chiama?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Martino.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E a voi sta bene?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, sono diversi anni che state insieme, direi di sì.” Suo padre sorrise, davanti all’espressione spaesata del figlio. “Lo facciamo entrare, che dici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò scosse la testa. “Vorrei riposare un po’. Ho la testa pesante e mi fa m-male.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I signori Fares annuirono e dopo che sua madre gli lasciò un bacio sui capelli, si chiusero la porta alle spalle, permettendogli di riposare, come da sua richiesta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoprire di avere una relazione con una persona che non conosceva, soprattutto quando nella sua testa c’era ancora Luai, era così strano. Chissà che faccia aveva questo ragazzo... E se non gli fosse piaciuto? Avrebbe voluto parlare con Luai, sincerarsi che stesse davvero bene, scusarsi per come erano andate le cose. Chissà se ancora si parlavano o se avevano interrotto i rapporti definitivamente. Se così fosse stato, non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopportarlo: Luai era prima di tutto il suo migliore amico. E ora c’è questo ragazzo di cui non sa nulla, con il quale a quanto pare ha una relazione. Niente più Maddalena. Niente più Luai. Erano decisamente cambiate le cose. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con questi pensieri chiuse gli occhi e in breve si addormentò. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu un sonno senza sogni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si svegliò due ore dopo e dovevano avergli dato qualche antidolorifico potente perché il dolore alla testa si era un po’ placato rispetto a prima. Si guardò intorno per un momento, poi sentì delle voci fuori dalla porta tenuta aperta. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appena si sveglia ti facciamo entrare.” Era chiaramente la madre a parlare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma quindi non ha proprio ricordi. Zero?” Questa era una ragazza, ma non la riconobbe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pare proprio di no.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È un incubo. Non so quanto abbia senso che entri lì, se non sa chi sono.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh, Marti, nei film fanno sempre vedere che quando si vede la persona che si ama il tipo o la tipa ricorda tutto.” Chi diamine stava parlando?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appunto, Gio, nei film. Non è che mo’ entro e improvvisamente Nico si ricorda di me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però bisogna stimolargli la memoria, in questi casi è fondamentale. Ricordo di averlo studiato all’università.” Questa voce però la ricordava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè, Sana mi fido. Okay?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ecco chi era. Sana! Allora forse con Luai erano ancora amici. Almeno quello.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi vide sua madre fare capolino nella stanza e le sorrise quando lei si accorse che era sveglio. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come ti senti?” Gli chiese, avvicinandosi al letto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meglio. Almeno la testa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti qui fuori ci sono tutti i tuoi amici. Direi che è il caso di farli entrare, eh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Puoi farlo entrare.” Non aveva bisogno di specificare di chi parlasse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò prese un respiro profondo e si passò la mano sui capelli, mentre cercò di mettersi seduto sul letto e risultare presentabile. Quando nella stanza entrò Martino, Niccolò restò imbambolato a fissarlo. Okay, era effettivamente un bel ragazzo. Ma non era Luai. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao!” Lo salutò il ragazzo. “Non hai idea di chi io sia, vero?” Niccolò scosse la testa in segno negativo. “Sì, i tuoi mi hanno detto non ricordi nulla ma... io e te stiamo insieme. Stavamo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Faceva un effetto così strano sentire quelle parole.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi chiamo Martino.” Gli tese la mano con un sorriso che sperò essere il più rassicurante possibile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò la strinse e un brivido lo percorse nonostante il calore di quella mano.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si sedette nell’unica sedia presente nella stanza, proprio accanto al ragazzo e attese che Niccolò dicesse qualcosa. Niccolò però era perso nei suoi pensieri: aveva perso sette anni della sua vita, anni in cui erano sicuramente successe tante cose e di cui al momento non aveva memoria. Come era potuto succedere? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-se hai qualche domanda... insomma chiedi pure. Risponderò a tutto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e Niccolò si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. Forse avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a fare un po’ di chiarezza. “Da quanto stiamo insieme, di preciso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sette anni. Ci siamo conosciuti a ottobre del 2018.” Un piccolo sorriso si palesò sul suo volto mentre lo diceva. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Il mio ultimo ricordo è Luai che viene portato via e suo padre che mi urla contro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, la so quella storia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Conosci Luai?” Martino annuì, tenendo gli occhi su di lui. “E sai come sta?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sta bene, è tornato a Roma un paio di anni dopo quella brutta storia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, meno male... E sai se.. Se siamo ancora amici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Più o meno. Non ci vediamo tantissimo con lui, perché lavora fuori Roma.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E cosa fa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino perse il sorriso e sospirò. “Lavora in un’agenzia che fa catering.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E tu come l’hai conosciuto?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino rimase interdetto, scuotendo la testa. “Scusa, Nico, ma ti interessa solo questo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In che senso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh ti ho detto che stiamo insieme da sette anni e le uniche cose che mi hai chiesto sono su Luai...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È il mio ultimo ricordo. Anzi, in questo momento in realtà vorrei parlare con lui, più che con te.” Sapeva di essere stato forse troppo brusco, ma doveva prima chiarire con Luai, togliersi quel tarlo dalla testa e assicurarsi di non avergli rovinato la vita. Se questo ragazzo lo conosceva come aveva detto, allora avrebbe capito. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Martino ingoiò il magone che gli si era formato in gola e si alzò dalla sedia. Prese il telefono in mano, scusandosi. “Ehm, qui dentro prende male. Vado fuori a chiamare Luai, così lo faccio venire qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grazie.” Lo vide uscire dalla stanza e si sentì una merda per averlo trattato così. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sospirò pesantemente e cercò di muoversi per alzarsi ma i dolori al petto, il tubo che usciva dalle costole e quel sapore metallico che sentiva in bocca, lo fecero desistere. Si accasciò ancora di più sul letto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si sarebbe voluto vedere allo specchio e rendersi conto dei cambiamenti, perché era sicuro di essere cambiato almeno un po’ rispetto ai suoi ricordi. Chissà se c’erano video di questi ultimi anni. Chissà quanto era cambiato. E il suo disturbo era peggiorato? Quel ragazzo, Martino, sapeva del suo disturbo? Presuppose di sì, ma non era sicuro. Cazzarola, aveva così tante domande in testa. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si voltò verso la voce e vide Sana fare capolino dalla porta accostata. Sorrise e annuì, rimanendo di sasso alla vista del pancione pronunciato della ragazza.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu-tu...?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, Nico sono incinta.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Congratulazioni!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grazie.” Rispose lei con un sorriso chiaramente felice. “Di me ti ricordi, sì?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, certo. Come... Come sta Rami?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bene. Verrà più tardi a trovarti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sembrò contento di questo. Almeno una faccia amica. Ne aveva bisogno. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Immagino tu sia molto confuso, al momento.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ne hai idea. M-mi sono perso sette anni di vita. E mi sembra di non sapere più nemmeno chi sono.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh sei sempre tu. Ma comunque ci siamo noi, i tuoi amici, qui per aiutarti a ricordare o a scoprire chi sei. Non sei solo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu non sei solo, hai capito?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Che diamine era stato? Un'allucinazione? Un ricordo forse? Chi l’aveva detto però? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si portò le mani sulle tempie e sentì di nuovo la testa pesante e una leggera confusione gli annebbiò la mente. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che succede?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nulla, ho solo la testa che fa ancora male. Dicevi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti dicevo che noi ti aiuteremo, però non ci devi allontanare. Soprattutto Martino.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È che non ho idea di chi sia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh... permettigli di farsi conoscere. Non respingerlo, ne vale la pena. Fidati.” Sana gli prese la mano e gliela strinse per dargli conforto. “Comunque qui fuori ci sono un po’ di persone che devi conoscere. Che dici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi puoi fare un riassunto, prima?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana sorrise e gli raccontò di Giovanni ed Eva che erano quasi dei fratelli sia per lui che per Martino e di Filippo che da anni era ormai il suo migliore amico. Niccolò le chiese di Rami e gli altri – non nominò Luai, non volendo rischiare di creare tensione come era successo con Martino – e lei confermò che il gruppo di amici che aveva al Virgilio faceva ancora parte della sua cerchia. Erano tutti una grande famiglia, chi più chi meno. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi fece entrare nella stanza Giovanni, Eva e Filippo, che si presentarono a lui come fosse la prima volta. Martino rimase fuori, decidendo di non entrare e lasciare ai suoi amici del tempo da soli con lui. E Niccolò sentì tutto l’imbarazzo della situazione – i tre si guardavano di sottecchi non sapendo bene che dire – ma cercò di nasconderlo chiedendo a ognuno di loro di raccontare come si erano conosciuti e riempire il silenzio che si stava creando. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò ascoltò ogni racconto e descrizione, provando ad assimilare quante più informazioni possibili per ricostruire almeno una parte del suo passato perduto. Ogni tanto perdeva dei passaggi, ma i tre ragazzi sembravano davvero simpatici e divertenti. Era piuttosto chiaro perché fossero amici, già gli piacevano.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stettero nella stanza per almeno mezz’ora finché l’unico pensiero fisso che aveva avuto dacché si era risvegliato non comparve nella stanza. Luai. Niccolò sentì il battito accelerare e ringraziò di non essere collegato a uno di quei macchinari che segnano la frequenza cardiaca o tutti si sarebbero resi conto delle sue emozioni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il suo sguardo era fisso sul ragazzo e nemmeno si rese conto che tutti gli altri si erano dileguati per lasciarli soli. Tutto intorno era scomparso e c’era solo Luai. E il suo sorriso. I suoi occhi chiari. Il suo profumo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luai era lì. Era vivo. Stava bene. Davvero bene. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E il sollievo si fece spazio nel sui petto sgretolando il senso di colpa e la paura di quello che poteva essergli successo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Finalmente.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Il primo pensiero lucido da quando s'era svegliato gli balenò nella mente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Finalmente sei qui.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eccoci qui. Stavolta il punto di vista è tutto di Nico, ma ho pensato fosse necessario.<br/>Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, please.<br/>Ringrazio la mia superbeta Akira14 per tutto l'aiuto che mi sta dando. E grazie mille a tutte le persone che leggono, commentano e mettono kudos alla storia, siete importantissimi per me &lt;3 <br/>Alla prossima settimana ;)<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 3 </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uscì dalla stanza tremando, con il telefono in mano pronto a chiamare Luai. Giovanni gli si accostò subito, per sapere come fosse andata con Niccolò ma Martino non lo guardò neanche, si allontanò verso le scale e selezionò il suo numero, attendendo che l’altro rispondesse. Aveva il respiro pesante e gli occhi lucidi, ma cercò di trattenersi dall’esplodere e urlare.  </p><p><em> “Pronto?” </em> Rispose il ragazzo. </p><p>“Lu, sono Martino. Hai saputo di Nico?” </p><p><em> “Sì, mi ha avvertito stamattina Rami. Come sta?” </em> </p><p>Come stava? E chi lo sapeva, non voleva nemmeno parlarci con lui. “È sveglio. E ha chiesto di te. Puoi venire?” </p><p><em> “Di me? Ah...”  </em>Sembrava perplesso di fronte a quest’affermazione.  </p><p><em> Eh Luai, sapessi quanto lo sono io... </em>Pensò Martino, mentre attendeva che l’altro rispondesse. </p><p><em> “Vabbè</em><em>… </em><em>tanto stavo già venendo, sarò lì tra poco.” </em> </p><p>“Non devi lavorare?” </p><p><em> “Lavoro nel pomeriggio.”  </em> </p><p>“Ah, okay. Grazie.” La sua voce tremò, mentre lo salutava e attaccava. Chiuse gli occhi e buttò fuori tutta l’aria. </p><p>Sentì la presenza di Giovanni accanto a sé, poi la sua mano sulla spalla. “Che è successo?” </p><p>“Che è successo? È successo che non si ricorda di me e manco gli interessa.” </p><p>“Ma dai, Marti.” </p><p>“No, no… mi ha detto chiaro e tondo che il suo ultimo ricordo è di Luai. Che vuole parlare solo con lui. Non mi ha chiesto altro.” </p><p>“Cazzo...” </p><p>Tirò su col naso, trattenendo il più possibile le lacrime. Però c’è un lato positivo. Anni fa m'ero fatto mille paranoie - così le avevate definite, ricordi? - su quanto fosse profondo quello che aveva provato per Luai. Beh, ora posso vederlo davanti ai miei occhi perché è palesemente innamorato di lui.” </p><p>“Ehm… Gio, perché non entri da Nico? Gli ho parlato di voi e vuole ‘conoscervi’.” Sana li interruppe timidamente.  </p><p>“Vai, Gio, tranquillo. Io rimango qui e aspetto Luai.” </p><p>Giovanni sospirò, incamminandosi per raggiungere gli altri ed entrare tutti insieme. Sana prese il volto di Martino tra le mani, asciugandogli le lacrime che proprio non erano riuscite a fermarsi dallo scendere sulle guance e lo fissò per un momento. </p><p>“Ascolta, Nico non è innamorato di Luai, okay? Ha una cotta, da adolescente tra l’altro, ma non è amore. Quello sei tu e faremo in modo che si ricordi di voi due. E di quanto è innamorato di te.” Martino scosse la testa, rimanendo in silenzio. “Sì, invece. Devi solo dargli un po’ di tempo. Si è svegliato da quanto? Tre ore? È normale. Fidati di me.” </p><p>“Okay. Dai, gli altri ti stanno aspettando per entrare.” </p><p>Sana si allontanò con un sorriso amaro, prima di scomparire dentro la stanza con i suoi amici.  </p><p>Martino si appoggiò al muro e cercò di calmarsi. Si sentiva morire, sapendo che tutto quello che avevano costruito in quegli anni era stato distrutto. L'amore della sua vita ora non solo non ricordava più nulla di lui, ma provava quei sentimenti per qualcun altro. E la paura di ripiombare a cinque anni prima, quando si era sentito tradito da Niccolò al punto di lasciarlo, si ripresentò più forte e concreta di prima. E se non si fosse più ricordato di lui? Se Luai sotto sotto avesse continuato a provare dei sentimenti per Niccolò e vedendolo di nuovo interessato fossero finiti di nuovo insieme? Sette anni di relazione sarebbero stati buttati via come se non fossero mai esistiti. Che avrebbe fatto a quel punto? Come si ricostruiva una vita senza la persona con cui avevi pianificato di trascorrerla per sempre? E la casa? Se ne sarebbe dovuto andare via? L'avrebbero dovuta vendere? Sarebbe stato costretto a prendersi un buco di appartamento da solo?  </p><p>Gli stava venendo un attacco di panico e le lacrime scesero senza che potesse fermarle, strozzandogli la gola in singulti sempre più violenti. Non riusciva a respirare. Scivolò a terra, cercando di prendere aria. </p><p>“Martino!” Anna si accucciò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò stretto. “Calmati, dai. Andrà tutto bene, tesoro.” </p><p>“Non-non... non ce la… non ce la faccio.” Iniziò ad ansimare tra le lacrime copiose. </p><p>“Ehi, guardami. Guardami!” Gli prese il volto tra le mani e attirò il suo sguardo, legandolo al suo. “Andrà tutto bene. Si ricorderà di te.” Martino continuava a scuotere la testa e a piangere, sempre più forte. “Sì, invece. Però ti devi calmare, okay? Sei più forte di così.” </p><p>“Anna, l’ho perso. Non mi vuole nemmeno parlare.” </p><p>“Lo costringiamo allora.” </p><p>Martino abbassò la testa, strizzando gli occhi per fermare le lacrime. “Che senso ha? Non voglio che sia ‘costretto’ a parlarmi. Vorrei che chiedesse di noi perché davvero gli interessa.” </p><p>“In questo momento è spaventato perché ha scoperto di essersi perso sette anni della sua vita e quando è spaventato si chiude. Bisogna spingerlo a fare le cose, lo sai anche tu. Come quando deve cambiare terapia. Ricordi?” </p><p>Certo che se lo ricordava. Ogni volta era una lotta convincerlo anche solo a provarci. Stavolta era diverso, però. Con la terapia c’erano dei risultati visibili e li vedeva lui stesso.  </p><p>E se dopo averci parlato non si fosse ricordato nulla? Se lo avesse trovato insopportabile e lo avesse allontanato ancora di più? Meglio finirla subito piuttosto che continuare quella pantomima e sentirsi ancora più dilaniato dal dolore del rifiuto dopo.  </p><p>“Sì, Anna, ma potrebbe non ricordarsi mai di me.” </p><p>“E allora lo facciamo ri-innamorare te.” Martino si voltò verso Luai che era appena arrivato. </p><p>“Ciao!” Lo salutò mentre si alzava da terra e si pulì i pantaloni. “Nico è dentro, ti sta aspettando.” Ignorò quello che aveva detto il ragazzo. </p><p>“Vedo che vuole e poi ti faccio rientrare.” </p><p>“Vediamo. Intanto entra.”  </p><p>Quando entrò dentro, gli altri uscirono fuori e li lasciarono soli. Giovanni lo prese da parte e lo portò fuori, offrendogli una sigaretta, che accettò subito. Aveva davvero bisogno di distendere i nervi.  </p><p>“Gli abbiamo raccontato come ci siamo conosciuti. Inevitabilmente ho parlato di te.” </p><p>“E lui?” Chiese, tirando una boccata di fumo. </p><p>Giovanni lo guardò, pensando se dire la verità o meno, ma decise che se Martino doveva combattere allora gli servivano <em>tutte </em>le informazioni. E queste includevano la dolorosa verità. </p><p>“Era strano. Cioè, ho l’impressione che abbia una specie di blocco ogni volta che ti si nomina. Tipo un rifiuto, ma sinceramente non capisco perché.” </p><p>“Non è un blocco, è che prova qualcosa di forte per Luai e chiaramente non mi vede in quel modo. Gli è stato detto che sta con un altro di cui non sa nulla e invece di Luai sa tutto, o almeno crede. Non gli interessa ricordarsi di me perché l’unico per cui al momento prova qualcosa se lo ricorda. E gli basta questo. È molto semplice.” </p><p>“È terribile!” </p><p>“No, Gio la cosa terribile è che volevo chiedergli di sposarlo dopo la festa per la bambina di Sana e non posso farlo.” </p><p>“Ma sei serio?” </p><p>“Ho anche comprato l’anello.” Tira l’ultima boccata e butta a terra il mozzicone della sigaretta. “Dai rientriamo, va.” </p><p>Quando furono di nuovo nel corridoio, Luai era fuori dalla stanza di Niccolò e gli fece cenno di entrare, Martino sospirò e accettò. Voleva dirgli almeno addio.  </p><p>Una volta all’interno, Luai lo fece sedere sulla sedia e si mise dietro lo schienale, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. Niccolò aveva gli occhi puntati su Luai e Martino non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo. Faceva davvero male vederlo così preso da qualcun altro. E non uno qualsiasi, ma il primo ragazzo per cui aveva mai provato qualcosa.  </p><p>“Allora, io e Nico abbiamo parlato un po’ e abbiamo concordato che dovete parlare voi due ora. Vi lascio soli.” </p><p>“No, aspetta oh...” Martino si voltò verso il ragazzo, ma era già dietro la porta chiusa. Si girò nuovamente verso Niccolò che era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. Non ce la faceva a reggere quegli occhi verdi, ancora estremamente confusi. </p><p>“Ecco, scusa per p-prima. Non volevo essere così brusco.” </p><p>“Non fa niente. Davvero.” </p><p>“Avevo bisogno di vedere Luai e sapere che stava bene.” Faticava ancora a parlare, soprattutto sembrava non riuscire a gestire il fiato, probabilmente per via del polmone ancora intubato. “Lo so che è difficile da capire ma... ma quello che è successo a Luai per me è successo ieri, in pratica. E dovevo sapere. Perché è stata colpa mia. Ora però puoi... dirmi qualcosa di noi.” </p><p>“Noi?” Chiese, alzando gli occhi a guardarlo. Esisteva ancora un ‘noi’?  </p><p>“Sì, noi. Io e te.” La voce era sicura.  </p><p>“Che vuoi sapere?”  </p><p>“Tipo... come ci siamo conosciuti?”  </p><p>Martino sorrise, per la prima volta da ore, e iniziò a raccontare della radio, del ricatto di Sana e di come con la scusa di un prestito lo avesse invitato a casa sua – “prestartela? L'erba?”, “Sì, sono stato davvero sfacciato a chiedertelo”. Non andò troppo nei dettagli, ma Niccolò per la prima volta sembrò davvero interessato a loro due. Per un momento gli sembrò di essere di nuovo loro due, che ridevano e scherzavano come facevano un tempo.  </p><p>“Senti, forse non vuoi che ne parliamo e lo capisco, ma vorrei saperlo comunque. Come vi siete conosciuti con Luai?”  </p><p>E quel momento svanì, lasciando posto all’inquietudine e al dolore nell’accorgersi che nei suoi pensieri lui fosse ancora così presente. Ingoiò la delusione e mise su il sorriso più vero che potesse. </p><p>“Beh lui era tornato a Roma e ci siamo visti in discoteca. Vi ho visto parlare e... l’ho aggredito.” </p><p>“Come?”  </p><p>“Eh, poi però ci siamo chiariti... ho imparato a gestirla, ma sono decisamente una persona gelosa. Soprattutto di chi amo. E sapevo che avevi avuto una cotta per lui. Quella che ricordi adesso.” </p><p>“Mi dispiace.” </p><p>“Non fa niente. Piano piano ricorderai. Un minuto alla volta.” </p><p><em> Minuto per minuto. </em> </p><p>Niccolò perse il sorriso e spostò lo sguardo verso il lato opposto del letto.  </p><p>“Che c’è?” Chiese Martino, notando il cambio d’espressione. </p><p>“Non so se voglio ricordare.” </p><p>“Cosa?” </p><p>“Luai mi ha detto che non sta con nessuno, magari è la nostra occasione.” </p><p>Ci fu un silenzio attonito alle sue parole, durante il quale entrambi si guardarono, e Martino sentì il cuore saltare qualche battito in successione. Il respiro si bloccò di colpo. Era uno scherzo? Voleva davvero stare con Luai? Era di questo che avevano parlato da soli lì dentro? Si sentì catapultato indietro di cinque anni, a <em> quella </em> mattina. Quella in cui aveva scoperto che si scrivevano e Niccolò aveva taciuto quello che era successo tra loro. Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e aprì la bocca, ma le parole non uscivano. Era chiaramente sconvolto. </p><p>“Martino?” Lo richiamò Niccolò e finalmente riuscì a sbloccarsi. </p><p>“A questo punto me ne vado. Non ha senso che rimanga qui, se non vuoi nemmeno provarci.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p><em> Okay?  </em>Tutto qui?  </p><p>Uscì velocemente da quella stanza e corse fuori verso le porte d’uscita dell’ospedale. Una volta fuori, scese nel parcheggio e si appoggiò alla macchina, chiudendo gli occhi. Tremava dalla rabbia e lanciò un urlo così forte da creare rimbombo all’interno del garage coperto.  </p><p>“Ohi, Marti.” Era Giovanni. La preoccupazione era ben visibile, sul suo volto. </p><p>“Mi ha detto che vuole stare con Luai. Non vuole ricordarsi di me.” </p><p>“E ti arrendi così?” </p><p>“Non mi sto arrendendo, Gio. Tu non hai idea di cosa vuol dire vedere la persona che ami guardare con quegli stessi occhi un altro. E in pratica sentirsi dire che gli ultimi anni non valgono un cazzo perché per quella persona non sei niente. <em> Niente </em>.” Stava di nuovo piangendo, sfogando un dolore che non credeva possibile. Uno squarcio nel petto che lo stava dilaniando.  </p><p>“No… però pure se per lui al momento è così, sappiamo che Luai non si metterebbe mai con lui. Non ha quell’intenzione.” </p><p>“Sicuro? Perché prima di entrare in quella stanza mi ha detto che mi avrebbe aiutato a farlo ri-innamorare di me, ma poi dieci minuti dopo scopro che Niccolò vuole stare con lui perché gli ha detto che è single. Come faccio a fidarmi?” </p><p>“Andiamo su e ci parliamo. Ormai lo conosci, te lo dirà pure lui. Dai!” </p><p>Lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse a tornare indietro. Martino sospirò, lasciandosi portare di nuovo all’interno dell’ospedale, dove trovarono Luai che stava scendendo verso l’uscita.  </p><p>“Oh Luai, eccoti. Ti possiamo parlare un momento, prima che vai via?” Giovanni lo intercettò e lo fermò, appena davanti alle scale.  </p><p>“Che è successo?” </p><p>Si misero seduti su una delle panchine accanto alle scale e agli ascensori. Rimasero in silenzio per un momento tutti e tre, poi Martino guardò Giovanni facendogli cenno di lasciarli soli. Se doveva parlargli, preferiva che non ci fosse nessun altro. Giovanni fortunatamente capì al volo e con la scusa più banale del mondo - “mi sa che mi sta squillando il cellulare...” - si allontanò e li lasciò da soli.  </p><p>“Che hai detto a Niccolò?” Chiese a quel punto Martino, senza guardarlo in faccia. </p><p>“Mi ha solo chiesto come stavo e come avevo passato questi ultimi anni. Mi ha chiesto scusa, perché si sentiva in colpa. È stato come quando ci siamo incontrati quando sono tornato a Roma, niente di più.” </p><p>“Gli hai specificato che sei single.” </p><p>“Me l’ha chiesto lui, se stavo con qualcuno. Perché?” </p><p>“Perché... vuole stare con te.” Ammise con fatica.  </p><p>“Non mi ha detto niente prima...” Luai sembrò parlare quasi più con sé stesso che con Martino, quasi stesse realizzando cosa questo poteva voler dire.  </p><p>Martino rimase in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di tornare dentro, di spiegargli che non c’era possibilità, cosicché Niccolò si mettesse l’anima in pace e cercasse di recuperare la memoria, ma voleva davvero che Niccolò fosse costretto dalla situazione e non per suo volere, per il suo desiderio di sapere cosa si era perso in quei sette anni? No, non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare questo, così rimase in silenzio in attesa che Luai dicesse qualcosa a riguardo. </p><p>“Sai... io e lui non abbiamo mai avuto una vera occasione di stare insieme.” </p><p>“Lo so... però... vuoi davvero stare con lui e rischiare che a un certo punto ricordi tutto? Cosa succederebbe a quel punto? Cosa pensi che farebbe riacquistando tutti i ricordi e tornando a essere il Niccolò che era fino a ieri sera?” </p><p>“Non lo sarebbe... non completamente.” </p><p>“Quindi vuoi buttarmi fuori e fingere che gli ultimi sette anni non ci siano mai stati? È questo che mi stai dicendo?” Ed eccolo lì il suo incubo peggiore prendere forma e diventare concreto. </p><p>Luai lo guardò e sospirò, rendendosi conto di cosa avrebbe davvero comportato quella scelta. “No, non potrei mai farlo. Non sarebbe corretto. Però gli rimarrò comunque vicino, questo me lo devi permettere.” </p><p>Martino annuì, non potendo impedirglielo. Chiuse gli occhi, completamente sfinito. L'aver dormito a malapena un’ora, aver mangiato pochissimo e tutte le lacrime che aveva già versato in quelle ultime ore l’avevano debilitato. Gli girava la testa e sentiva tutto il peso del corpo sulle gambe, quasi non riuscisse più a tenersi in piedi.  </p><p>“Forse è il caso che torni a casa a riposare un po’...” Gli disse Luai, il tono sembrava preoccupato. </p><p>Lo era davvero? O lo faceva solo per avere campo libero con Niccolò?  </p><p>“No, me ne sto andando anche io, devo prepararmi per il lavoro di oggi pomeriggio.”  </p><p>Martino si voltò di scatto. L'aveva detto ad alta voce? <em> Merda!   </em>“Ehm, sì... in effetti sono distrutto. Scusa, non volevo insinuare che-” </p><p>“Fa niente. Quando succedono cose così, ci sta vedere nemici ovunque. Ma non lo sono, okay?” </p><p>Non sapeva se fidarsi o meno, ma al momento non poteva fare a meno di affidarsi alle sue parole. Poi si alzò dalla panchina e si strofinò gli occhi stancamente.  </p><p>“Torni su?”  </p><p>“Sì, saluto gli altri e vado. Devo lasciare il telefono e il portafoglio di Nico ad Anna.” </p><p>Si salutarono velocemente e poi lentamente Martino salì al piano della terapia intensiva, fino alla saletta d’aspetto dove erano riuniti tutti, non potendo sostare davanti alla stanza di Niccolò. Giovanni era tornato lì ad attenderlo e appena lo vide gli si avvicinò.  </p><p>“Allora?” </p><p>“Tutto risolto.” Poi si rivolse ad Anna. “Ti lascio il cellulare e il portafoglio di Nico. Vado a casa, ho bisogno di riposo e tanto non mi vuole qui.” </p><p>“Oggi pomeriggio ha tutte quelle analisi e visite, quindi appena so com’è la situazione ti chiamo, okay?” </p><p>Martino salutò tutti e Giovanni lo seguì per accompagnarlo. “Non ho bisogno della balia.”  </p><p>“Ah no? Ti conosco Marti, appena arriverai a casa, non mangerai, ti butterai sul letto e non dormirai. E alla fine troveremo pure a te in ospedale. Quindi io vengo con te.” </p><p>Martino sorrise, grato di avere un amico come Giovanni a prendersi cura di lui perché doveva ammetterlo, il quadro che aveva descritto era del tutto realistico, molto probabilmente si sarebbe comportato proprio così. Accettò quindi di farsi accompagnare e accudire da lui, che gli fece mangiare un piatto caldo e poi gli permise di sdraiarsi sul letto e recuperare almeno un po’ di sonno.  </p><p>Quando si risvegliò era sera tarda, doveva aver dormito tutto il pomeriggio e prese il telefono per controllare le chiamate e i messaggi, ma non c’era nulla. Si alzò dal letto e andò in cucina dove trovò, oltre a Giovanni, anche Eva e Sana, intente a preparare la cena.  </p><p>“Ehi bell’addormentato, come ti senti?” </p><p>“Meglio. Avevo bisogno di dormire un po’. Avete saputo niente di Nico?” Chiese poi mentre si sedeva al tavolo, accanto a Giovanni. </p><p>“Anna ha chiamato e ha detto solo che gli hanno fatto tutti gli esami ma niente di più. I risultati arriveranno domani.”  </p><p>“Okay. Che state preparando voi?” </p><p>“Prima in ospedale, mio fratello ha portato un po’ di tajine di mia mamma, lo stiamo riscaldando per cena.” </p><p>Il resto della serata passò con una certa tranquillità, videro un film e Sana gli tenne la mano sui capelli in una dolce carezza per tutto il tempo. Era diventata così materna da quando era rimasta incinta, anche se sapeva ancora essere spaventosa se lo voleva. Martino si rilassò sotto quella carezza e chiuse gli occhi, finché l’arrivo di un messaggio non lo ridestò e prese distrattamente il telefono in mano, per controllare. </p><p>E un sorriso pieno di speranza gli illuminò il volto.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sto avendo fortissimi dubbi su questa storia e sto pensando che forse è troppo pretenziosa, quindi non so quanto ancora continuerà... Io ci proverò quanto più possibile, ma non garantisco nulla, tant'è che sto già scrivendo il quinto capitolo. Detto ciò, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e ci vediamo la prossima settimana con il quarto.<br/>Grazie dal profondo del cuore alla mia superbeta Akira14 e a tutte le persone che leggono, recensiscono e mettono kudos a questa storia &lt;3<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 4</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era sul letto, non aveva ancora la forza di alzarsi e quel tubo in mezzo alle costole iniziava a dargli fastidio. Non vedeva l’ora che fosse il giorno successivo per poterlo togliere. O almeno così gli aveva detto il medico quando era entrato in stanza per fare il punto della situazione. L'unica cosa per cui aveva un po’ d’ansia era il consulto psichiatrico: non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi, cosa gli avrebbe detto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riprese il telefono in mano e lesse gli ultimi messaggi scambiati con Martino. Forse aveva fatto un errore a inviargli quel </span>
  <span>Whatsapp</span>
  <span>, magari gli aveva lanciato un messaggio sbagliato. Il fatto era che lì per lì non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, aveva agito d’istinto: aveva aperto </span>
  <span>Whatsapp</span>
  <span> e l’ultima chat attiva era la loro; aveva aperto e si era incuriosito della foto profilo di Martino; era andato a guardare la sua e si era stupito di vedere che fosse una foto di entrambi. L'aveva osservata a fondo e doveva essere davvero felice con questo ragazzo. Aveva aperto la galleria e c’erano così tante foto insieme e di Martino, alcune senza nemmeno che questi notasse che lo stava fotografando. Poi un video. Lo aveva aperto e c’era lui davanti al piano a suonare e sorrideva con ogni muscolo della faccia, poi la telecamera si era girata e Martino era apparso, con gli occhi lucidi e il sorriso emozionato, “questo per dimostrare che non è vero che sono un iceberg, come una certa Eva Brighi mi ha detto l’altro giorno, perché quando Nicco suona, io piango. Sempre!” aveva detto con la voce rotta. Così aveva riaperto la chat e aveva scritto quel messaggio. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli era venuta voglia di sapere di più di lui e del loro rapporto. Anche se non voleva starci insieme, non significava che Martino dovesse sparire del tutto. Avrebbe potuto ricostruire tutti quegli anni che aveva perso. In fondo, non sapeva nulla nemmeno di sé stesso: cosa faceva per vivere? Che studi aveva fatto? Come passava le sue giornate? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posò il telefono sul comodino accanto e cercò di dormire un po’. In breve sembrò addormentarsi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il vento sferza sul suo volto. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>È tutto buio. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nota un muro alla sua sinistra. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prova ad appoggiarsi ma scivola in avanti. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poi un dolore fortissimo al collo e il respiro si spezza. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cade a terra. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenta di chiedere aiuto e sa che sta parlando, ma non esce nessun suono, non importa quanto ci provi. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si risvegliò di soprassalto e cercò di prendere aria, senza riuscirci del tutto. Con molta lentezza e fatica, si mise seduto sul letto e prese dei respiri profondi. Si portò una mano alla gola, rendendosi conto che fosse solo un sogno, un incubo. Sembrava così reale. Si guardò intorno nel buio della stanza e avrebbe voluto che ci fosse qualcuno lì con lui. Chiunque, davvero. Persino Martino. Anche se lui, onestamente, avrebbe preferito Luai.  Subito la sua mente tornò alla conversazione che avevano avuto quel giorno. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poche ore prima</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao!” Lo aveva salutato con un sorriso, mentre l’altro si accomodava sulla sedia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come ti senti?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ancora frastornato e confuso, però meglio. Che bello che sei qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ci hai fatto preoccupare un casino. Soprattutto Martino.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh lo so, me l’hanno detto tutti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si erano fissati per un momento poi Niccolò aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “Ti vedo diverso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono passati sette anni. Non ho più la barba.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò aveva sorriso, annuendo. “Come stai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico sto bene, davvero. So che l’hai chiesto praticamente a tutti, ma credimi, sto bene.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi sento in colpa per quello che è successo. Mi dispiace.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi, tranquillo, okay?” Aveva un sorriso così sereno che Niccolò non aveva potuto fare altro credergli. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi gli aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo dopo che era stato portato via e </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span> aveva raccontato di come fosse stata dura per più di un anno, ma che poi grazie ai genitori di Rami e Sana insieme al loro Imam era riuscito a tornare. Per un certo periodo aveva provato a mantenere i rapporti con la sua famiglia e con la comunità, andando in Moschea e facendo il Ramadan, ma dopo un po’ non era più riuscito a fingere che andasse tutto bene, fingere di essere ciò che non era, così aveva fatto coming out, sapendo che i suoi genitori l’avrebbero cacciato via, se non peggio, e aveva trovato in Filippo un aiuto concreto. L'aveva ospitato e aiutato a trovare un posto sicuro dove vivere. Erano ormai cinque anni che non si parlava più con la famiglia, aveva abbandonato l’Islam come Malik e in definitiva aveva cambiato totalmente vita. Ed era felice. Per la prima volta forse in tutta la sua vita, era sereno e soddisfatto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi sei out and proud?” Aveva chiesto Niccolò, scherzando.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abbastanza, direi.” Aveva riso Luai.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi fa piacere... E stai con qualcuno?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luai l’aveva guardato e Niccolò aveva notato come si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. Dio, che voglia di baciarlo aveva avuto in quel momento. “Adesso no. Mi sono lasciato mesi fa con il mio ex.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Niccolò aveva sorriso così tanto che, a ripensarci adesso, non gli sembrava ancora vero. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ripensare a quella conversazione lo calmò e anche il respiro tornò normale. Rimase così sul letto ma non riuscì più a riprendere sonno. Quando accesero le luci nel corridoio si rese conto che era ormai mattina. Vide uno degli infermieri entrare per fargli un prelievo e misurargli la temperatura. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riprese il telefono ed entrò di nuovo nella galleria immagini, rimanendo incantato a guardare un video con Martino e quell'altro ragazzo, Giovanni, gli pareva si chiamasse. Alzò il volume e sorrise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Che stiamo facendo?- Stava chiaramente registrando lui stesso. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Stiamo per entrare nella nostra nuova casa. Yayyy!!!- Martino sembrava al settimo cielo con le chiavi in mano.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ma mica è nuova. Non era casa de tu nonna, Nico?- Anche Giovanni sembrava divertito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sì, però ora è ufficialmente nostra e per l’occasione l’abbiamo completamente ri-arredata, togliendo tutti quei mobili vecchi che avevamo ereditato da mi nonna ed è tutta un’altra cosa. Vero, Marti?- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Esatto e per questo – Disse il ragazzo parlando direttamente alla telecamera. - Ringrazio pubblicamente Filippo per averci dato una mano. Senza di te saremmo ancora con i santini di Padre Pio in casa-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tutti e tre si erano messi a ridere e anche dal video traspariva una serenità che avrebbe tanto voluto riavere. Per un momento, forse il primo da quando si era svegliato, avrebbe voluto ricordare tutto. Sorrise al video, in un gesto quasi involontario, mentre vedeva Martino entrare in quella casa e mostrare con orgoglio tutte le modifiche fatte per rendere quell’appartamento la loro </span>
  <em>
    <span>casa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi!” Niccolò alzò lo sguardo e vide Martino entrare in stanza. “Posso?” Chiese il ragazzo, indicando la sedia vuota.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo. Sei venuto?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me l’hai chiesto tu! So che è presto, ma devo andare al lavoro dopo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sembrava meno a disagio rispetto al giorno precedente e c’era sicuramente meno tensione. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che lavoro fai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto facendo un tirocinio in un giornale online.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei un giornalista?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Più o meno... Vorrei diventare redattore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Impegnativo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abbastanza, ma mi piace e tu dici sempre che, nonostante il cinismo, sono bravo con le parole.” Rispose con un sorriso Martino, rendendosi conto di aver usato il presente. “Dicevi, non dici. Scusa, l’abitudine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va bene, hai sette anni di ricordi con me e non posso pretendere che tu reprima le tue abitudini. In realtà ho visto un po’ di foto sul telefono e... eravamo felici.” Non era propriamente una domanda.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Molto felici. Nonostante le difficoltà. Ma chi non ce l’ha?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace tanto non ricordare nulla.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non fa niente, Nì. Hai subito un’aggressione e hai un’amnesia, ci sta. Ci sono rimasto male che tu non voglia ricordare quello che c’è stato tra noi. E fingere che non siano passati sette anni. Questo mi ha fatto davvero male.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non era quello che intendevo. Mi-mi sono espresso male. Voglio ricordare, anzi mi piacerebbe che mi aiutassi a recuperare i ricordi. È che... non voglio stare con te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E che succede se recuperi la memoria e ricordi anche quello che provi per me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ci possiamo pensare quando e se succederà?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo. Ed ecco che di nuovo la tensione salì. Capiva che per Martino era difficile anche solo pensare di non stare insieme, poteva capirlo perché era quello che stava provando anche lui per Luai. Anche se forse fare paragoni non era giusto, con Luai aveva avuto a malapena un mese dacché si erano baciati la prima volta e non avevano fatto altro, mentre sapeva che per Martino erano sette anni di relazione e da quello che aveva potuto constatare dai video, con Martino addirittura conviveva prima dell’aggressione. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oggi mi tolgono questo tubo dal polmone.” Cercò di cambiare argomento. Odiava quei silenzi imbarazzati.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meno male. Deve essere fastidioso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un po’... poi mi hanno detto che domani mi fanno uscire.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, allora poi mi fai sapere a che ora così mi organizzo per venirti a prendere.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ce n’è bisogno. Vengono i miei.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si incupì e Niccolò si rese conto di creare un muro tra loro, ma era più forte di lui. Gli sembrava che gli fosse imposto di stare con Martino perché prima dell’aggressione stavano insieme, quando avrebbe voluto soltanto riprendere in mano la sua vita, senza sentire l’obbligo di amare qualcuno che </span>
  <span>conosceva a</span>
  <span> malapena. Era una situazione soffocante.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché mi hai chiesto di venire?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi volevo scusare per quello che ti ho detto ieri e per dirti che, al contrario di quanto ti ho detto ieri, farò di tutto per ricordare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va bene...” Mormorò Martino, con un sorriso appena pronunciato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò poteva vedere come questa situazione stava logorando il ragazzo, anche quel sorriso tirato era così diverso da quello del video, non c’era la stessa felicità che gli faceva brillare gli occhi. E non sapeva perché questa cosa gli fece stringere lo stomaco. Gli dispiaceva, anche senza conoscerlo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora ci vediamo domani.” Martino si alzò dalla sedia e lo salutò, scomparendo dietro la porta. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rimase per un momento impietrito dalla velocità con cui il ragazzo era uscito dalla stanza. Era già la seconda volta che succedeva e di nuovo non sapeva come reagire. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Era così stanco, si era ritrovato all’improvviso in una situazione che definire surreale era un eufemismo. Aveva già avuto momenti di follia nella sua vita, il suo disturbo spesso lo portava a partire per la tangente e a fare cose su cui lì per lì non aveva controllo, ma era sempre tornato indietro e aveva sistemato – o almeno ci aveva provato – quello su cui aveva fatto casino. Questo però come poteva risolverlo? Se non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse successo, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? E se non avesse più ricordato quegli anni? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In più c’era questo ragazzo che sembrava così dolce e... doveva ammetterlo, davvero innamorato di lui. Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare con lui? Si sentiva così in colpa nei suoi confronti per non ricordare. E aveva capito, almeno dai video e dalle foto, che il loro rapporto era davvero profondo e importante. Perché l’aveva dimenticato? Come aveva potuto farlo? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il resto della giornata era passato velocemente, tra l’estrazione del catetere, altre analisi, ma soprattutto con la seconda visita dello psichiatra. Aveva approfittato per chiedergli come poter recuperare la memoria, ma il medico era stato vago in questo, non era possibile sapere come e quando avrebbe ricordato – “ma ricorderò, vero?”, “purtroppo in queste situazioni non è possibile sapere nemmeno questo” – però era molto fiducioso che ci sarebbe riuscito se avesse seguito le sue indicazioni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Il mio consiglio è tornare in ambienti familiari, che fanno parte di quel passato che hai dimenticato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era rimasto sul letto a pensare dopo quella seduta, con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Sapeva cosa volesse dire il medico. Tornare in ambienti familiari voleva dire la casa dove viveva con Martino. Non voleva farlo. Aveva bisogno di tempo e se l’avessero costretto, questa imposizione gli avrebbe creato ancora più ansia e non credeva proprio che questo lo avrebbe aiutato a ricordare. Anzi, probabilmente si sarebbe bloccato ancora di più. Sarebbe stato controproducente. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un messaggio sul telefono. E sorrise subito, sentendo il cuore battere un po’ più forte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiuse la chat, con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra, poi la riaprì e andò a leggere un po’ di messaggi vecchi scambiati con </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span> per capire meglio come fosse il loro rapporto, se si fosse rovinato nel tempo, se ancora si confidasse con lui come era nei suoi ricordi. E capire se in qualche modo ci fosse la possibilità di avere qualcosa di più con lui o dovesse mettersi l’anima in pace ed accettare che tra loro non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla di più di quel bacio. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa sperare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iniziò con gli ultimi messaggi inviati prima dell’aggressione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poi più su nei messaggi più vecchi, risalenti a qualche mese prima, nel 2024.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Quindi erano amici. Ma chiaramente non più di quello e non si scrivevano nemmeno più così spesso.  Ora, però, avrebbe voluto sapere se fosse stato solo il tempo ad averli allontanati, come tante volte succede, oppure se ci fossero stati degli eventi che li avevano portati a parlarsi sempre meno. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“... </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ci siamo visti in discoteca. Vi ho visto parlare </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>e...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> l’ho aggredito.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Che sia stato questo a farli allontanare? </span>
  <span>Che sia </span>
  <span>stata colpa di Martino</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'unica cosa di cui era contento era che almeno si era tolto di mezzo Maddalena. Da quando aveva capito di essere attratto da </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>d ancor più</span>
  <span> dopo quel bacio, la sua presenza era diventata soffocante. Aveva provato a lasciarla, ma sembrava non volersi arrendere, nonostante le avesse esplicitamente detto che gli piaceva un ragazzo, il suo amico. Beh, ormai era inutile rimuginarci sopra, si era liberato di lei. Chissà come ci era riuscito. Magari era una di quelle cose che avrebbe potuto chiedere a Martino. Lui sicuramente lo sapeva. Sempre che conoscesse Maddalena. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si stropicciò gli occhi e avrebbe voluto urlare. Era terribile non ricordare nulla e ritrovarsi in balia degli eventi. Si chiese per un momento perché fosse successo a lui. Non bastava lottare contro un disturbo su cui non aveva controllo, ci mancava un’amnesia di sette anni che lo aveva fatto risvegliare in un mondo pieno di gente che non conosceva. Ed entrava sempre in paranoia ogni volta che doveva conoscere gente nuova. Anche se questi ragazzi in realtà lo conoscevano e anche bene, quindi non avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi nel caso il suo disturbo avesse preso il sopravvento. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'ansia però rimaneva. E quella lo avrebbe mangiato vivo, ne era sicuro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Provò a chiudere gli occhi e a dormire, visto la passata notte in bianco. Certo, era difficile riuscire a prendere sonno, con le luci del corridoio ancora accese e i rumori degli infermieri che passavano per finire il giro di aiuti ai vari pazienti. Solo la noia riuscì a farlo cedere al sonno.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il vento sferza sul suo volto. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>È tutto buio. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nota un muro alla sua sinistra. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prova ad appoggiarsi ma scivola in avanti. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poi un dolore fortissimo al collo e il respiro si spezza. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cade a terra. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenta di chiedere aiuto e sa che sta parlando, ma non esce nessun suono, non importa quanto ci provi. “Marti!”. Il silenzio fa da padrone e sente la paura farsi strada dal petto e nella testa.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si svegliò di colpo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di nuovo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo stesso incubo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La stessa angoscia. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si guardò le mani e si accorse di star tremando. Cercò di calmarsi senza chiedere aiuto agli infermieri, dato che ormai anche le luci erano state spente. Il respiro riprese poco a poco a regolarizzarsi e le lacrime stavolta non riuscirono a bloccarsi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Che fosse solo un ricordo? O semplicemente la paura di rimanere solo che si proiettava nei sogni?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Che gli stava succedendo? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimase così per un po’, evitando di farsi sentire da chiunque, finché un messaggio non illuminò la stanza. Lo fissò e non vide l’ora che fosse il giorno dopo per tornare a casa. Qualunque essa fosse stata.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Niente penso ci saranno più capitoli dal punto di vista di Niccolò, in questa storia sono davvero necessari. <br/>Mi preme dire una cosa: so che il modo di comportarsi di Nicco è strano, ma noi non sappiamo davvero come fosse quando Luai è stato portato via, quando lo conosciamo noi sono passati diversi mesi, ha avuto modo di metabolizzare quella situazione e con la presenza di Maddalena che invece adesso manca, quindi credo che una reazione del genere sia credibile. <br/>Ma ovviamente ditemi voi che ne pensate ^^'''<br/>Detto ciò, spero vi stia piacendo e ci vediamo lunedì prossimo con il capitolo 5 ;)<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 5 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quello scambio di messaggi gli aveva ridato un minimo di speranza. Quel “ci vediamo domani” aveva fatto spuntare un sorriso sul suo volto, che si era protratto per tutta la mattina, mentre sistemava la casa, lasciata nel caos. La presenza di Giovanni, Eva e in parte di Sana avevano contribuito a peggiorarne lo stato, negli ultimi giorni. Sua madre avrebbe detto che sembrava “una barca pronta a partire” da quante cose in giro avevano lasciato tutti. Questo, però, gli aveva permesso di non pensare troppo al fatto che tra poche ore avrebbe rivisto Niccolò e lo avrebbe accolto in casa, sperando che questo lo avrebbe aiutato a ricordare. Si era concentrato sul sistemare la stanza degli ospiti (se così si poteva chiamare quella specie di sgabuzzino dove avevano accampato un letto a una piazza e mezza ma contornata da tutti gli impicci della casa) ed era andato a fare la spesa. Per l’ora di pranzo era tutto pronto e con un sospiro soddisfatto si guardò intorno, ma si rese conto che non c’era più nulla da fare se non attendere. Aveva chiesto ai genitori di Niccolò di mandargli un messaggio quando fossero usciti dall’ospedale con il ragazzo, in modo da avere il tempo di prepararsi, ma erano quasi le due e il suo telefono era ancora silenzioso, così decise di farsi una doccia e rilassare un po’ i nervi tesi.  </p>
<p>E alla fine rimase in cucina, guardando l’orologio al muro. Dove, pochi minuti dopo le tre e mezza il suo telefono trillò, avvisandolo dell’arrivo di un messaggio.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Quando sentì il suono del citofono aprì senza nemmeno chiedere chi fosse. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, quando lo vide uscire dall’ascensore un po’ ammaccato e curvo, ma sempre bellissimo.  </p>
<p>Niccolò entrò e si guardò intorno come fosse la prima volta che vedesse quell’appartamento.  </p>
<p>“Me la ricordavo diversa questa casa.” </p>
<p>“L’abbiamo personalizzata, diciamo così. I mobili sono praticamente tutti nostri.” </p>
<p>“Lo vedo. Possiamo parlare un momento?” </p>
<p>Martino annuì e lo portò nella camera degli ospiti, dove attese che l’altro parlasse. Iniziò a sentire l’ansia prendere posto nel petto, invadergli i polmoni e spezzargli il respiro. Osservò Niccolò fissare ogni dettaglio di quella stanza, quasi cercasse di ricordarsi qualcosa, senza riuscirci. </p>
<p>“Ecco… Sono venuto qui perché lo psichiatra ha insistito, secondo lui devo tornare in ambienti familiari, tipo questo. Però... non è che sia proprio a mio agio qui.” </p>
<p>“Che posso fare per farti sentire a tuo agio?” </p>
<p>“Ti spiace se per qualche giorno vado dai miei?”  </p>
<p>Fu un pugno nello stomaco per Martino, ma non poteva pretendere che l’altro si comportasse diversamente. Per lui era fondamentalmente un estraneo con cui gli era stato detto di dover vivere, non sapeva nulla di loro e di quello che avevano costruito e vissuto insieme.  </p>
<p>“No, va bene. Te l’ho scritto ieri, voglio solo starti vicino come posso. Se vuoi andare dai tuoi genitori per qualche giorno e riprenderti un attimo, okay. Però, ti va se ti faccio vedere casa e magari ceniamo qui, prima che vai?” </p>
<p>Sperò che almeno accettasse quella proposta, perché ce la stava mettendo tutta per andargli incontro e trovarsi un muro, ogni dannata volta, lo stava sfinendo.  </p>
<p>“Okay, certo. Anche se un po’ l’ho vista dai video sul telefono.” Accettò con un sorriso. </p>
<p>Martino lo ricambiò prima di spiegargli dove si trovassero, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza. Gli fece vedere la sala, dove avevano messo un divano gigante e il pianoforte - “non quello che avevi a casa dei tuoi, questo te l’ho comprato io per il tuo compleanno di tre anni fa” - e la cucina, l’unico ambiente con ancora i mobili della nonna che iniziavano a cedere, ma che piacevano talmente tanto a entrambi da non aver avuto proprio voglia di cambiarli. Poi lo portò in camera da letto. </p>
<p>C’era un letto a due piazze con un copriletto blu scuro, due comodini in legno di rovere abbinati a un armadio ad ante scorrevoli e una cassettiera dove sopra spiccavano due cornici. Niccolò si avvicinò e osservò le due foto: in una erano in gruppo, tra cui riconobbe quei due ragazzi che erano andati a trovarlo in ospedale, erano tutti abbracciati e sorridenti. Niccolò e Martino erano vicini e quest’ultimo, al centro, teneva la mano poggiata sul suo fianco. Si trovavano davanti a una sede universitaria e Martino aveva la tipica corona d’alloro, segno che probabilmente quella foto l’avevano scattata il giorno della sua laurea. Nell'altra erano solo loro due, sulla spiaggia e sorridevano, Niccolò aveva la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Martino e quest’ultimo lo stava guardando con così tanto amore che gli venne nostalgia di qualcosa che non ricordava di aver provato, ma che risultava palese dalla foto.  </p>
<p>“Probabilmente dovrai portarti qualche vestito dietro. A casa dei tuoi non c’è più niente di tuo.” Martino lo scosse dai suoi pensieri e Niccolò annuì, mentre si sedeva sul letto e guardava il ragazzo prendere una borsa e infilare un po’ di cose al suo interno.  </p>
<p>“Ma quello è il mio ukulele?” Chiese poi con un sorriso divertito.  </p>
<p>“Sì, ce lo siamo portato dietro.” Martino sorrise malinconico. Ricordava perfettamente quando lo aveva visto la prima volta e poi quante altre volte lo avevano usato e quante serenate gli aveva dedicato, cazzeggiando un po’ con lo strumento. </p>
<p>“Quindi sai del mio nascondiglio per la ganja?”  </p>
<p>Martino lo guardò e riconobbe uno sguardo complice. Lo stesso di quel giorno, quando Marti gli aveva chiesto di prestargli dell’erba e Nico non s’era certo tirato indietro. </p>
<p>“Ovvio! Me l’hai mostrato per quello la prima volta che sono venuto a casa tua...” Rispose, riprendendo a mettere maglie e jeans nella borsa.  </p>
<p>“Ottimo nascondiglio tra l’altro...”  </p>
<p>Martino si fermò di colpo. Questa conversazione era già avvenuta molti anni fa, ma non l’aveva mai dimenticata e in quel momento gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo.  </p>
<p>“Come? Perché hai detto così?”  </p>
<p>“Non lo so, mi è uscita così... Perché?”  </p>
<p>Martino sorrise emozionato perché era chiaramente un flashback, anche se lui non lo ricordava, da qualche parte nella sua testa erano lì, tutti i ricordi! Allora aveva ragione lo psichiatra... Stare in ambienti familiari lo avrebbe aiutato a recuperare la memoria. Ci sarebbero voluti pazienza e tempo, tanto tempo, ma in qualche modo ci sarebbero arrivati.  </p>
<p>“Niente... Hai ragione. Lo è stato, anche se ormai non fumiamo più.” </p>
<p>“Davvero?” Sembrava stupito dalla scoperta.  </p>
<p>“Dopo Milano abbiamo deciso di smettere e quindi niente più erba.”  </p>
<p>Lo aveva deciso lui per tutti e due, ma non c’era voluto poi molto per convincere Niccolò. Non era stato facilissimo riuscire a smettere del tutto, per nessuno dei due, ma Martino non si era mai pentito della sua scelta. Non voleva assolutamente che Nico sentisse di essere solo in questo processo e alla fine dopo pochi mesi nessuno dei due sentiva più la necessità di farsi una canna, come invece avveniva prima. </p>
<p>“Dopo Milano?”  </p>
<p>Martino sospirò, perché anche se ormai non era più un tabù quell’esperienza e riuscivano persino a scherzarci su, rimaneva doloroso parlarne. E ora, l’aveva ritirata fuori senza pensare che Niccolò non ricordava nulla e parlarne avrebbe riportato a galla vecchi sentimenti e paure, che erano rimasti chiusi in un cassettino a metà tra il cuore e la mente.  </p>
<p>Poteva dire “una lunga storia” e lasciar correre, ma se avesse permesso a Niccolò di ricordare qualcosa, visto il precedente flashback, forse la cosa migliore era parlarne. </p>
<p>“Okay... ehm...” Si mise seduto accanto all’altro e sospirò, cercando di raccogliere i pensieri. Poi iniziò a raccontare di quanto fosse stata bella quella fuga romantica, di come avesse sorriso tutto il tempo, spensierato e innamorato, fino alla sera. Da lì, con voce tremante e più incerta, raccontò di come le cose fossero degenerate e dell’attacco maniacale che aveva travolto Nico e spaventato a morte lui. Non se ne rese conto finché non terminò di parlare, ma Niccolò gli aveva preso la mano e l’aveva stretta, facendo dei piccoli cerchi sul dorso con il pollice. Era una sensazione così rilassante che era riuscito a raccontare tutto senza crollare. Anche questo gli fece tremare il cuore, perché negli anni questa era diventata una cosa tutta loro: quando dovevano parlare di cose difficili o chiarirsi, per darsi forza a vicenda Nico gli teneva la mano e lui gli accarezzava la guancia. </p>
<p>“Quindi sono sette anni che non fumiamo più?”  </p>
<p>“Esatto. Però solo l’erba, perché le sigarette ancora persistono.” </p>
<p>“Meno male, non avrei sopportato di non poter fumare affatto.” </p>
<p>Entrambi sorrisero forse per la prima volta complici come erano un tempo. Martino fece per alzarsi e Niccolò lo fermò, stringendogli ancora la mano. “Grazie di avermi raccontato di Milano. Immaginavo sapessi del mio disturbo, ma non sapevo come chiedertelo.” </p>
<p>“Nì, io di te so tutto. Ma proprio tutto tutto. E ti racconterò tutto quello che vuoi. Fammi qualsiasi domanda, anche la più imbarazzante, ed io ti risponderò. Sempre.” </p>
<p>Niccolò annuì e lasciò la mano, permettendogli di alzarsi e chiudere quella mini valigia appena fatta.  </p>
<p>“Dai torniamo di là che i tuoi ci avranno dato per dispersi.” Disse poi Martino, uscendo dalla stanza seguito da Niccolò, che sembrò più rilassato e più a suo agio rispetto a quando era entrato.  </p>
<p>“Martino noi andiamo, così potete parlare tranquilli.” </p>
<p>“No, rimanete. Ceniamo insieme.” </p>
<p>“E poi io e Martino abbiamo concordato che per qualche giorno tornerò a casa. Con voi.” </p>
<p>Anna sospirò e scosse la testa contrariata. “Nico, però il dottore ha detto-”  </p>
<p>“Sì, lo so cosa ha detto.” Interruppe subito il ragazzo, già visibilmente infastidito. “Ne ho già parlato con Martino ed è d’accordo con me. Per una volta riuscite a non intromettervi nella mia vita e farmi fare come mi sento?” </p>
<p>“Sarà solo per qualche giorno, per farlo riprendere dall’ospedale.” Intervenne subito anche Martino. </p>
<p>“Anche perché dovrò fare avanti e indietro per i controlli ancora per un po’.” Borbottò, prendendo un respiro più profondo. Chiaramente non era ancora del tutto fuori pericolo con il polmone e il respiro spesso si spezzava anche solo per uno sforzo minimo, come alterarsi e parlare a voce più alta.  </p>
<p>“Va bene. Però Nico, poi devi tornare qui. È questa casa tua. Okay?” Intervenne anche suo padre il quale aveva uno sguardo ammonitore che non ammetteva repliche. E Niccolò non poté fare altro che annuire. </p>
<p>Il resto della serata trascorse più serenamente di quanto Martino si aspettasse. Niccolò approfittò della presenza di tutti e tre per chiedere qualcosa di più di sé, tutte quelle domande che si era posto in ospedale ma per cui non aveva gli strumenti per poter rispondere.  </p>
<p>“Cosa faccio nella vita?” </p>
<p>“Dai lezioni private di pianoforte nel weekend e durante la settimana stai lavorando in un consultorio come operatore sociale con i bambini.” </p>
<p>“Wow, forte! Effettivamente i bambini mi piacciono.” </p>
<p>“Sì e sei anche molto portato.” </p>
<p>“Immagino di aver studiato per questo...” </p>
<p>“Sì, sei laureato in Sociologia.” </p>
<p>“Vorrei andare a vedere dove lavoro e cosa faccio effettivamente. Ti va di accompagnarmi uno di questi giorni?” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise, felice che Niccolò gli avesse proposto, di sua spontanea volontà, di stare con lui. Si rese conto in quel momento che avrebbe potuto riscoprire il suo rapporto con Niccolò, tutte quelle piccole cose che sette anni prima lo avevano fatto innamorare di lui. Come un invito – diverso certo da quello alla festa di Halloween, ma che gli provocava la stessa emozione – o un caldo sorriso rivolto a lui, mentre parlava. Niccolò sembrava più incline alla sua presenza, al contrario di quanto fosse in ospedale, e forse il motivo era proprio che una volta fuori da quel posto, si sentiva più... normale. Meno malato, forse.  </p>
<p>Quando chiuse la porta di casa, una volta che Niccolò e i signori Fares erano andati via scendendo le scale, Martino sospirò e poggiò la testa sul legno freddo. Era andata meglio di quanto si aspettasse. Si sentiva più sereno. Niccolò si era mostrano molto più rilassato e gli aveva ricordato così tanto il ragazzo conosciuto sette anni prima, che quella lucina di speranza, flebile e tremolante che mai si era spenta del tutto da quella notte, si era arsa di nuova linfa ed era convinto che con i giusti stimoli avrebbe ricordato. Sì, sarebbe tornato da lui e avrebbero superato anche quest’ostacolo.  </p>
<p>Il sorriso rimase anche mentre sistemava la cucina e si poggiava sul letto, con il computer sulle gambe pronto ad editare i contenuti del giornale e a scrivere il suo articolo, che sperava venisse pubblicato quanto prima. Nel frattempo sentì il telefono trillare l’arrivo di un messaggio. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sana rispose al primo squillo.  </p>
<p>“Ehi che succede?” Chiese subito lui. </p>
<p>“Hai presente quando dici che sei il mio migliore amico?” </p>
<p>“Perché sono il tuo migliore amico, fattene una ragione Sana.” Rispose convinto con un sorriso. </p>
<p>“Vabbè, diciamo che stavolta te l'abbuono perché Ibra domani non mi può accompagnare e non riesco più a guidare bene. Quindi dovrai venire tu.” </p>
<p>“Ma dove?” </p>
<p>“Dalla ginecologa. Ho provato a chiederlo a Eva, ma domani ha il turno la mattina. Mi puoi aiutare, vero?” </p>
<p>“Ma certo. Sarei venuto anche se ci fosse stata Eva se me l’avessi chiesto, visto che sono il tuo migliore amico.” </p>
<p>Sentì Sana sospirare e riuscì a immaginarsela mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. “Okay. Allora l’appuntamento ce l’ho alle dieci e mezza, quindi mi vieni a prendere alle nove?” </p>
<p>“Agli ordini. Così ti racconto anche di Nico.” </p>
<p>“Ma è uscito dall’ospedale?” </p>
<p>“Sì, ma sta dai suoi. Poi ti dico domani.” </p>
<p>“Vabbè, allora ti aspetto. E riposa che non voglio fare incidenti domani.” </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah. Guarda che non sono Eva, so guidare io.” </p>
<p>Risero e poi si salutarono definitivamente, chiudendo la chiamata.  </p>
<p>Era già successo che Sana gli chiedesse di accompagnarla, per un motivo o per un altro, ma questa volta aveva proprio l’impressione che lo avesse fatto per non lasciarlo solo. E non poté che apprezzare questa sua vicinanza, discreta ma concreta. Ormai la sua era una di quelle amicizie cui non avrebbe potuto rinunciare, era diventata in pochi mesi durante il quarto anno di liceo una spalla su cui contare e negli anni successivi non solo un’amica, ma confidente e complice.  </p>
<p>Se Eva era una sorella, Sana era la sua migliore amica. Quella che se ti doveva cazziare non si faceva problemi a farlo, ma che se avessi avuto bisogno di nascondere un cadavere ti avrebbe coperto e aiutato ad occultarlo. Salvo poi rinfacciartelo tutta la vita, ovvio, ma era un piccolo prezzo da pagare per averla accanto. E gli era mancata così tanto quando era partita per l’Africa. Aveva finto di stare bene e si era fatto vedere sempre sorridente durante le videochiamate via Skype – quelle poche volte in cui da lei c’era connessione e potevano parlare – ma la sua mancanza si era fatta sentire, a volte più di quanto pensasse. Attendere la videochiamata per chiederle consiglio o per sfogarsi a volte non bastava, passavano troppi giorni e quando la sentiva voleva sapere di lei, di come stava e cosa faceva laggiù, così spesso non le diceva nulla. Da quando era tornata però, finalmente avevano di nuovo la possibilità di parlarsi ogni volta che volevano e Martino non perdeva occasione di contattarla e stare con lei ogni volta che poteva. E questa era sicuramente una di quelle. </p>
<p>Così il giorno successivo, alle nove in punto, si fece trovare sotto casa di Sana, pronto ad accompagnarla in clinica. Con un po’ di fatica, la ragazza entrò in auto e lo salutò con un sorriso e un bacio sulla guancia.  </p>
<p>“Insomma, dimmi un po’ di Nico.” Disse lei appena si sistemò sul sedile. </p>
<p>“Vabbè, ieri ti ho detto che è andato dai suoi ‘sti giorni.” </p>
<p>“Sì, ma perché? È ancora così ostico nei tuoi confronti?” </p>
<p>“In realtà mi è sembrato più predisposto e mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo al consultorio dove lavora.” Poteva sembrare una cosa minima, una bazzecola, ma quel piccolo gesto per Martino era fondamentale per ricostruire il loro rapporto. Un po’ come quando ci si lascia, ma il sentimento rimane e si cerca di riavvicinarsi a piccoli passi. Quello era il loro piccolo passo e il fatto che fosse partito direttamente da Niccolò aveva ancora più valore. </p>
<p>“Okay... però, Marti… non farti troppi castelli in aria, okay?” </p>
<p>“No, lo so questo... è che mi ha anche detto delle cose che mi aveva già detto.” </p>
<p>“In che senso?”  </p>
<p>“Hai presente quando hai un déjà-vu e poi ti rendi conto che hai già detto quelle cose, magari a qualcun altro o a quella persona? Ieri è successo. Mi ha detto una cosa che ci eravamo detti un sacco di anni fa.” </p>
<p>“E pensi che stia ricordando?” </p>
<p>“Non ricordando, non proprio. Però è un inizio. Magari sono solo flashback e non se ne rende conto. Non potrebbe essere così?” </p>
<p>Sana sospirò e deglutì piano, prima di rispondere. “Non lo so. Magari sì, ma magari è solo una coincidenza.” </p>
<p>“Non sei tu quella che dice che le coincidenze non esistono?” </p>
<p>“Non illuderti troppo. Solo questo.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Ora mi dici perché non c’è Ibra qui con te?” </p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto, non poteva...” </p>
<p>Martino la guardò di traverso e capì immediatamente che si trattava di una cazzata, così si accostò sul Lungotevere e spense la macchina.  </p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?” </p>
<p>“Se non mi dici la verità, non ti accompagno.” </p>
<p>“Ti ho detto la verità.” </p>
<p>“Se vabbè... ogni volta ti devo tirare le cose fuori con le pinze. Quindi te ne vai a piedi in clinica.” </p>
<p>Sana chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la testa sullo schienale del sedile, scuotendo la testa. “Abbiamo litigato. Mi ha detto che appena nasce la bambina vuole che torniamo in Kenya con Medici Senza Frontiere. Io gli ho detto che non ne ho intenzione. Mi ha risposto che però gli hanno chiesto di andare, che hanno bisogno di lui e che è una cosa che gli manca troppo e a cui non vorrebbe rinunciare. Però vuole anche stare con me.” </p>
<p>“Per quanto sarebbe?” </p>
<p>“Tipo sei mesi, ma sai com’è lì, ti chiedono sei mesi che poi diventano nove e alla fine rimani lì almeno un anno e mezzo. Non voglio partire con la bambina appena nata e non voglio che vada da solo perché si perderebbe tutti i momenti più importanti con la piccola. Quindi ieri gli ho detto che oggi ci sarei andata per i fatti miei, alla visita. Ma non mi andava di andarci da sola.” </p>
<p>“Vabbè però mancano ancora due mesi alla nascita della bambina, magari nel frattempo cambia idea. Poi secondo me appena la vedrà e se tu non hai intenzione di partire, finirà che nemmeno lui partirà più.” </p>
<p>“Sì, però Marti non vorrei che avesse dei rimpianti che poi mi potrebbe rinfacciare. Così il rapporto si rovinerà ancora prima di costruire qualcosa. Stiamo per avere un figlio e dovremmo essere le persone più felici del mondo. Non dovremmo litigare così.” </p>
<p>“In realtà, durante le gravidanze c’è il più alto tasso di corna. Sei fortunata, lui vuole solo andare in Africa.” </p>
<p>Sana lo fissò allibita e poi iniziò a ridere. “Quanto sei scemo. Grazie, è confortante.” </p>
<p>“Se vuoi ci parliamo noi con Ibra.” </p>
<p>“Tu e...?” </p>
<p>“Gio, Luca… Rami, che potrebbe fargli il discorso da fratello maggiore.” </p>
<p>“Quello gliel’ha fatto al matrimonio.” </p>
<p>“Oddio sì, ricordo... okay un reminder di quel discorso allora.” </p>
<p>“Okay, se volete parlarci magari mi date una mano. Ora puoi partire, che non voglio arrivare in ritardo?” </p>
<p>Martino rimise in moto la macchina e in breve arrivarono in clinica. Sana salì per la visita e Martino andò a parcheggiare, in attesa che lei terminasse. Prese il telefono e si accorse che aveva un messaggio. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beh penso che ci siano stati dei passi avanti, no? Mi interessava mostrare il rapporto con Sana e quello che le succede perché *spoiler non spoiler* sarà legato a Marti e Nico ^.^<br/>Detto ciò spero vi sia piaciuto, il prossimo capitolo è già pronto e sto iniziando a scrivere il settimo ;)<br/>Vi prego di farmi sapere che ne pensate e vi ringrazio come sempre per continuare a seguire la storia *^*<br/>A lunedì prossimo<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 6</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La visita di Sana era andata bene, la bambina era in salute e lei sembrava impaziente di conoscerla e stringerla tra le braccia. Martino sorrise nel vederla così felice ed emozionata di diventare mamma anche se lui, personalmente, sapeva già che sarebbe diventata una madre incredibile. In fondo era sempre stata un po’ la chioccia del gruppo, un punto di riferimento e tutti si affidavano alla sua saggezza. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Avevano pranzato insieme, poi Martino era riuscito a convincerla a parlare a Ibra a cuore aperto e spiegargli la sua posizione, cercando di comprendersi entrambi a vicenda. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva poi lavorato per tutto il pomeriggio e alla fine la sera arrivò prima di quanto potesse rendersi conto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Di lì a poco finalmente avrebbe rivisto Nico, dopo un'intera giornata senza di lui. Si sentiva emozionato, mentre aspettava che Niccolò scendesse, quasi fosse un primo appuntamento e fosse tornato indietro di sette anni. Magari pure Nico si sentiva così, sbalzato in avanti nel tempo ma ancora con le emozioni e le sensazioni di quando si hanno 18 anni e si è alle prime esperienze. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo vide uscire dal portone e salire in macchina, poi Nico si avvicinò e lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia. Si sentì formicolare nel punto in cui le labbra del ragazzo avevano toccato la pelle morbida, o forse era solo l’emozione di sentire di nuovo Niccolò più vicino, di avere un contatto fisico con lui.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Allora dove andiamo?” Chiese Niccolò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dove vuoi tu...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò fece per pensarci, poi prese il telefono e digitò su Google Maps un indirizzo. “Ce l’ho. Segui le indicazioni.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino annuì e per un pezzo di strada non riconobbe nulla, finché la voce metallica del navigatore non lo fece girare su una strada un po’ nascosta e una valanga di ricordi lo attraversò come un fiume in piena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perché lo aveva portato qui? Cosa aveva in mente?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay siamo arrivati.” Niccolò era palesemente entusiasta di aver portato Martino in un posto così poco frequentato, anzi assolutamente non frequentato, perlomeno di notte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì, so dove siamo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Davvero?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi ci hai già portato una volta. Era Halloween e... volevi farmi paura probabilmente.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise e scese dalla macchina. “Aveva funzionato?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino lo imitò e chiuse la macchina, seguendolo poi davanti alle grate dell’entrata. Erano alla piscina. La piscina del loro primo bacio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, non proprio...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò rise e scosse la testa, facendogli poi cenno con la testa di avvicinarsi. Entrarono nello stabile, cercando di non farsi scoprire e Martino poté notare come negli anni quel posto non fosse cambiato affatto. Aveva ancora l’aspetto di una centrale nucleare abbandonata. Risalirono le scale ed eccoli lì di nuovo davanti a quella piscina dove per la prima volta si erano baciati. Quanto aveva sperato in quel bacio. Non era più riuscito a smettere di sorridere per l'intera serata, dopo che era successo. Ricordava ancora come si fosse sentito libero e finalmente sé stesso quella notte, libero da tutte le maschere in cui si sentiva costretto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Questo era uno dei miei posti preferiti quando ero più piccolo. Ci venivo tutti i giorni qui.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Davvero?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò lo fissò e annuì, con quel sorriso un po’ furbetto che gli faceva assottigliare le labbra, prima di sedersi sul bordo della piscina, togliendosi le scarpe per potersi bagnare i piedi. Anche Martino decise di sedersi accanto al ragazzo, ma tenne le gambe incrociate, senza togliersi le scarpe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea che dentro l’acqua, in assenza di gravità, siamo completamente liberi. Senza nessuno che rompe...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gli ricordo così tanto il discorso che gli aveva fatto sul letto la mattina dopo, che gli venne naturale avvicinarsi un po’ di più con il braccio e sfiorargli leggero la guancia con la mano, in una carezza appena accennata.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri, finché Martino si voltò verso Niccolò e sospirò piano.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perché hai voluto vedermi?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nico lo fissò per un momento, poi volse lo sguardo verso l’acqua, mossa dai suoi piedi immersi, come se rispondere a quella domanda gli costasse più fatica e coraggio di quanto ne avesse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quando sono arrivato a casa ieri, mi sono guardato intorno nella stanza e non ho riconosciuto niente di quello che c’era lì dentro. Mi sono... mi sono sentito un estraneo nella mia stessa camera. E invece quando ero a casa...” Tentennò per un momento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... nostra?” Suggerì Martino, vedendolo in difficoltà.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì... ecco, c’era l’ukulele, i miei disegni... quelle foto. Ho davvero avuto l’impressione di... viverci. E non lo so, ho pensato... cavolo, forse dovrei cercare di conoscerlo un po’ questo ragazzo con cui a quanto pare sto condividendo la vita. Per questo ti ho chiesto di vederci. Raccontami un po’ di te. Non di noi, ma proprio te. Come persona, cosa ti piace fare, cosa non sopporti. Chi sei.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore, visibilmente emozionato. “Okay. Allora vediamo...” Niccolò lo vide pensare per qualche secondo. Di certo non si aspettava quella domanda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspetta mi è venuta un’idea. Ti racconterò di me, ma non quello che sono adesso. Il me di quando mi hai conosciuto. Tu sei rimasto a sette anni fa, quindi ti racconterò com’ero sette anni fa, quando ci siamo conosciuti e... innamorati. Che dici?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise e annuì. “Mi sembra giusto. Allora com’eri sette anni fa, nel lontano 2018?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino si morse il labbro e stette in silenzio qualche secondo per raccogliere le idee, poi iniziò a descrivere quella che era la sua vita prima di conoscerlo. Gli raccontò della cotta per Giovanni e di quello che lo aveva portato a fare, di cui ancora si pentiva quando ci pensava. Gli raccontò di tutta la confusione che lo aveva logorato, il senso di colpa nel provare quelle cose per qualcuno che non avrebbe mai corrisposto, di come questo lo avesse portato a chiudersi in sé stesso, lasciando fuori tutti, persino i suoi migliori amici. Di come usasse il sarcasmo come arma di difesa, cosa che faceva ancora oggi quando si sentiva attaccato. Del fatto che quando lo conobbe per la prima volta, bastò un suo sorriso aldilà di quel vetro, per spazzare via tutti i dubbi e le domande che si era posto fino a quel momento su chi fosse davvero. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rimasero in quella piscina per un tempo indefinito, Niccolò lo ascoltò incantato mentre Martino parlava e alla fine del racconto, quest’ultimo si rese conto che il ragazzo aveva perso il sorriso, aveva la testa abbassata e gli occhi erano un po’ più tristi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Che c’hai?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Niente, m’è preso un po’ a male tutto sto discorso...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Su com’ero nel 2018?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Un po’ sì...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perché? Me l’hai chiesto tu...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo so... è che... da quello che mi hai raccontato sembri una bella persona, con tutti i difetti. E vorrei davvero ricordarti.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino si accostò un po’ di più con tutto il corpo e gli prese il volto tra le mani. “Ci arriverai. Ci vuole tempo. Però apprezzo tantissimo che tu voglia ricordarti di me.  Ne sono davvero felice." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte a quella dell’altro. “Mi sembra di vivere la vita di qualcun’altro e non so che fare...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anche Martino chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, perché vedere Niccolò così perso faceva male al cuore. “Vuoi fare una cosa che hai già fatto, proprio qui?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo annuì e aprì di nuovo gli occhi. Martino si alzò e si tolse le scarpe, poi lo fece alzare e lo spinse in acqua, esattamente nello stesso modo in cui sette anni prima si erano buttati, dopo la provocazione di Niccolò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando entrambi riemersero, Niccolò stava sorridendo. “Ma mi volevi affogare?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ma è quello che è avvenuto quando venimmo qui e io mi accorsi per la prima volta di quanto tu fossi una pippa a trattenere il respiro. Un po’ come adesso.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah una pippa? Beh ho un polmone che è collassato pochi giorni fa...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E questa immagino sarà la tua scusa da qui all’eternità... ma ti informo che eri una pippa anche sette anni fa. E c’è stata una gara di apnea a dimostrarlo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Addirittura? E io come faccio a sapere che avevi vinto tu, scusa?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino nuotò nella sua direzione, tenendo la mano al bordo della piscina e sorrise. “In effetti la prima sfida l’hai vinta tu, ma barando.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Barando? E come?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi hai baciato e io non me l’aspettavo, così mi è uscita tutta l’aria e sono dovuto risalire.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E poi?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E poi alla rivincita, quando siamo andati sott’acqua, ti ho baciato io. Tu hai ricambiato e siamo risaliti insieme.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quindi è qui che ci siamo dati il primo bacio...” Sembrò più una constatazione che una domanda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino annuì comunque e abbassò lo sguardo, prima di decidere che quell’immersione nei ricordi – tra i suoi ricordi più belli, tra l’altro - dovesse finire lì, così si issò sul bordo della piscina e fece cenno a Niccolò di uscire dall’acqua. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai andiamo prima che il custode ci becchi. Di nuovo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arrivarono alla macchina ancora completamente zuppi d’acqua, ma fortunatamente Martino aveva nel portabagagli un paio di asciugamani della palestra che usarono per tamponarsi un po’ e come coprisedile così da non rovinare gli interni dell’auto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il resto del viaggio passò in silenzio. Non si poteva certo definirlo un silenzio rilassato ma nessuno dei due aveva voglia di romperlo e rovinare ulteriormente quella quiete apparente che si era creata. Seppur tesa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                  ****</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunatamente, non ci volle molto per tornare sotto casa dei genitori di Nico. Il ragazzo diede uno sguardo veloce allo stabile e poi si voltò verso Martino con un sorriso appena pronunciato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Grazie per questa serata...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Grazie a te. Mi hai invitato tu, no?” Martino sembrava sereno, nonostante la tensione del ritorno. Forse quel viaggio nei ricordi di quella notte di Halloween era stato troppo doloroso per lui. Niccolò si rese conto che forse spingere così tanto per sapere poteva essere deleterio per ricostruire il loro rapporto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si salutarono velocemente, poi Niccolò salì in casa e si spogliò dai vestiti ancora umidi. Rimase sul letto ancora in boxer e prese il telefono riaprendo per l’ennesima volta la galleria. Quante volte lo aveva fatto, da quando Martino gli aveva dato il telefono. Cercava attraverso le foto e i video di ricostruire quella che era stata la sua vita, ma c’erano troppi buchi neri in mezzo per riuscire a fare un quadro completo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scorse con il dito sulla galleria, verso le foto più vecchie finché una in particolare attirò la sua attenzione. Non ci aveva fatto caso nei giorni scorsi, ma l’aprì e rimase stupito: nella foto c’era lui girato di spalle che guardava dietro e un piccolo segno alla base del collo. Ma era un tatuaggio? Si alzò di scatto e si mise davanti allo specchio cercando di guardare se fosse ancora lì. Ed era ancora lì, anche se era un disegno molto piccolo e stilizzato che non riusciva a capire. Provò persino a ingrandire la foto, ma si sgranava e finiva per essere troppo pixellata. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere, per sapere davvero cosa avesse tatuato sulla pelle. Permanentemente. E se fosse stato il risultato di un attacco psicotico? Chissà che cazziatone gli avevano fatto i suoi, quando lo avevano visto. Era pur vero però che dalla foto sembrava stare bene ed essere anche piuttosto soddisfatto della cosa. No, okay, doveva assolutamente capire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimmi tutto. Che succede?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chiese Martino non appena rispose al telefono.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ecco... ho visto una foto e... ho un tatuaggio?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentì Martino sorridere attraverso la cornetta, prima di rispondere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In effetti sì. Dietro il collo.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Ma cos’è? Perché dalla foto non capisco e non riesco a vedermi bene dallo specchio.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“È una giraffa stilizzata. Tra l’altro disegnata da te.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Da me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sì, qualche anno fa volevo farmi un tatuaggio. Ne ho tipo cinque in tutto. E ti sei proposto di disegnarmelo tu. Poi alla fine era così bello e così </span>
  </em>
  <span>nostro </span>
  <em>
    <span>che ce lo siamo fatto insieme.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quindi anche tu ce l’hai?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sì, nell’interno coscia. Volevo fosse in un posto meno visibile...”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma perché una giraffa?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“È una cosa nostra... poi te ne parlerò.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay... comunque è fico, mi piace. Avevo paura fosse stato un momento di follia.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, è stata una decisione ponderata. Volevamo fare qualcosa che ci legasse per sempre in qualche modo. Anche se la nostra filosofia di vita è minuto per minuto.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Minuto per minuto?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sì, soprattutto quando le cose vanno male, prendiamo un respiro profondo e poi pensiamo solo al minuto successivo.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“È un bel modo di pensare...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Siamo noi. Dal primo minuto che ci siamo messi insieme. Senza farsi paranoie sul futuro e quello che potrebbe accadere.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Mi piace.” Disse, poco prima di sbadigliare. “Okay, ora credo che proverò a dormire un po’.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sì anche io, domani devo lavorare.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si diedero la buonanotte e quando chiuse la chiamata, Niccolò restò con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto per qualche minuto. In realtà di dormire non ne aveva voglia, si sentiva solo tanto stanco. Aveva la testa piena di pensieri e soprattutto si chiedeva se mai sarebbe riuscito a ricordare. Si rigirò nel letto per un po’, sospirando piano, poi si alzò e si avvicinò alla scrivania dove era poggiato il suo computer. Lo aprì e subito apparve la schermata per inserire la password. E ora? Quale poteva essere? Si guardò intorno e proprio accanto al vecchio giradischi impolverato – lasciato lì da chissà quanto tempo - notò un’incisione, piccola e incerta ma molto chiara. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elio del mio &lt;3</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chi diamine era Elio? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A quest’ennesima dimostrazione che l’amnesia lo aveva privato di una parte, a quanto pareva fondamentale, della sua vita, chiuse di scatto il computer e si ributtò sul letto. Non avrebbe dormito, già lo sapeva, ma almeno avrebbe avuto modo di calmare i nervi, di nuovo in tensione. E magari avrebbe evitato di avere ancora quell’incubo maledetto. Da quando si era risvegliato, ogni notte sognava sempre la stessa cosa e a questo punto iniziava a pensare che fosse un ricordo, ma era così confuso e buio che non riusciva a focalizzare le immagini per dare loro un senso. L'unica cosa certa era il fatto che si svegliasse con un senso di soffocamento che lo faceva tremare e piangere. Ogni dannata notte. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con lo psichiatra. O con qualcuno in generale. Eppure non ci riusciva. Se quell’incubo era effettivamente un ricordo dell’aggressione ne era terrorizzato, anche se a un certo punto avrebbe dovuto per forza ricordare, fosse anche solo per la testimonianza ai carabinieri e relativa denuncia. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La notte passò così, tra un pensiero e un desiderio – di cosa, di preciso, non lo sapeva ancora – ma a un certo punto il sonno prese il sopravvento e Niccolò finì per addormentarsi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il vento sferza sul suo volto. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>È tutto buio. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nota un muro alla sua sinistra. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prova ad appoggiarsi ma scivola in avanti. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poi un dolore fortissimo al collo e il respiro si spezza. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cade a terra. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenta di chiedere aiuto e sa che sta parlando, ma non esce nessun suono, non importa quanto ci provi. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marti!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> silenzio fa da padrone e sente la paura farsi strada dal petto e nella testa.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alla fine una voce, appena sussurrata al suo orecchio.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fai</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> schifo!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si svegliò di soprassalto. Di nuovo. Si portò la mano alla gola e poi sulle tempie. Faticava a respirare e tremava. Iniziò a piangere, nel silenzio della stanza. Si accucciò sul letto e prese il telefono in mano, per controllare l’ora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le sei e mezza. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva dormito solo un paio d’ore, ma avrebbe volentieri preferito non dormire affatto. Quell'incubo lo sfiniva ogni volta e si rese conto che ogni volta si aggiungevano dettagli, particolari. Se almeno riuscisse a ricostruire il tutto con chiarezza, probabilmente non gli farebbe questo effetto, non lo devasterebbe come invece succede. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cercò di mostrarsi sereno e solo stanco di fronte ai propri genitori. Si era sempre sentito in colpa nei loro confronti. Avevano dovuto affrontare una diagnosi devastante come il disturbo borderline e tutto quello che ne era conseguito e ora questo: un’aggressione e un’amnesia che sembrava irreversibile. Certo, erano passati solo pochi giorni, ma era deprimente per tutti rendersi conto che nulla finora gli avesse fatto scattare qualcosa nella memoria. Era sempre stata una persona impaziente e ora sapere che ci sarebbe voluto tempo perché ricordasse, lo innervosiva e rendeva ancora più irrequieto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il telefono trillò l’arrivo di un messaggio e vide che si trattava di uno dei ragazzi che erano venuti a trovarlo in ospedale.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nel giro di pochi minuti Filippo fu sotto casa di Niccolò, che lo fece salire. Non sapeva bene come comportarsi con questo ragazzo che a quanto ricordava era stato presentato come il suo migliore amico. Sarà stato davvero così? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Allora come va? Ti sei un po’ ripreso?” Chiese Filippo, dopo che Niccolò lo aveva fatto accomodare e gli aveva offerto un caffè.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Un po’ sì... cioè è strano ritrovarsi avanti nel tempo, è come se vivessi un’altra vita.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Però ti assicuro che, nonostante tutto, è una bella vita quella che stavi vivendo con Martino.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonostante tutto... cosa?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beh, l’aggressione. Non dirmi che, anche se non te lo ricordi, non hai pensato che potesse essere un attacco omofobo?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In realtà non so che pensare. Sono venuti anche i carabinieri a chiedermi qualche dettaglio, ma finché non recupero la memoria non saprei nemmeno che dire... e potrei non recuperarla mai.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Filippo annuì piano, sembrava stesse riflettendo sulle sue parole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma tu vuoi ricordare? Dico sul serio, recuperare tutti questi sette anni?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì, ovvio... è che ho così tanti buchi e non so come colmare tutto, come mettere insieme i pezzi...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Se vuoi ti posso aiutare... sai, io c’ero quando vi siete messi insieme. Quando hai definitivamente mollato la tua ex per stare con Martino.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò lo guardò fisso in volto per un momento e sospirò piano “Ero davvero così felice con lui prima dell’aggressione?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Schifosamente felice.” Rispose subito Filippo con un sorriso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anche Niccolò sorrise e annuì. “Sai ieri sera siamo usciti e l’ho portato in un posto dove a quanto pare c’eravamo già stati insieme. Dove ci siamo dati il primo bacio.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E...?” Filippo lo incoraggiò a continuare il racconto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E... niente, abbiamo solo parlato. Sai, però ho capito com'è che mi sono innamorato di lui. È... è un po’ il mio tipo ideale.” Ammise con voce flebile. Sembrava stesse parlando più a sé stesso che all’altro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E che non lo so? Cioè, sono sette anni che mi sorbisco te che me parli de quanto è bello, dolce, perfetto Martino che manco Madre Teresa de Calcutta potrebbe regge il confronto per come ne parli.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò rise di fronte all’espressione mezza esaurita di Filippo. Era bello parlare con lui, perché dava la sensazione di essere davvero con un amico. Filippo non gli faceva pesare il fatto di non ricordare nulla, né lo trattava con i guanti bianchi e questo Niccolò non poté che apprezzarlo. Anche di fronte al suo disturbo aveva sempre odiato chi lo guardava diversamente una volta saputo che era “malato” e lo trattava come tale. Filippo non era così. Forse non lo era nemmeno Martino, ma doveva ammettere che non gli aveva dato modo di dimostrarlo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Senti ma... la piscina è stata una tua idea?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì, non so perché, ma quando mi ha detto che potevamo andare ovunque volessi, mi è venuto in mente quello.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Secondo me a livello inconscio, tu ricordi tutto, ma devi solo sbloccarti. Non è un caso che tu abbia scelto il posto dove vi siete dati il primo bacio. O pensi che sia una coincidenza?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Forse no... non lo so...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beh ricordati...” Disse Filippo mentre si alzava e si metteva il telefono nella tasca dei jeans. “La pazienza è la virtù dei forti. E tu lo sei. Forte intendo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì con un sospiro profondo e si alzò anche lui dal tavolo della cucina per accompagnarlo alla porta. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ora devo andare, ma guarda tesoro che non te liberi de me così facilmente eh... ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Grazie Filo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Filippo lo fissò con un sorriso e scosse la testa. “Lo vedi che i ricordi sono ancora lì? Mi chiami così da quando ci conosciamo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poi si voltò e sparì dietro le scale, salutandolo con la mano. Niccolò chiuse la porta e si sentì un po’ più leggero dopo la chiacchierata con Filippo. Prese il telefono e aprì la chat con Martino. Voleva sapere come era il loro rapporto, senza i filtri dei loro “amici” o dal punto di vista di Martino stesso. Voleva farsi un’idea per conto suo. Andò indietro nel tempo a qualche mese prima e subito ebbe un’illuminazione.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ecco chi era Elio.... Ma perché Elio? Merda! C'erano così tante cose che non sapeva nemmeno come collegare tra loro e quel quadro che era la sua vita sembrava un’opera di Picasso, tutta scomposta, senza senso, con pezzi messi a caso qua e là. E di nuovo avrebbe voluto spaccare tutto. Sentì la rabbia montare sempre di più e alla fine non riuscì a controllarsi, buttò a terra il telefono e con esso una lampada e alcune foto su uno dei mobili della casa. Cadde in ginocchio e iniziò a piangere. Perché non riusciva a ricordare? Che aveva la sua testa?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ringraziò solo che i suoi non ci fossero in quel momento, aveva davvero bisogno di stare solo e sfogare tutta la frustrazione che la situazione stava portando con sé.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Riprese il telefono, fortunatamente non si era fatto nulla nell’urto con il pavimento. Riaprì la chat e provò a andare più indietro nel tempo, a più di anno prima. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erano felici... aveva ragione Filippo. C'era una tale serenità in quei messaggi che invidiò il sé stesso di quel momento,  perché il tormento che sentiva adesso lo stava mangiando vivo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Decise che per quella giornata poteva fermarsi lì nel farsi del male, cercando invano di ricordare qualcosa. Ripose al loro posto le foto e la lampada e si preparò per uscire. Aveva bisogno di prendere aria e magari farsi trasportare dall’istinto verso i posti che conosceva. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando uscì all’aria aperta, fuori dal portone trovò Luai che stava salendo i gradini esterni. Subito il sorriso si affacciò sul suo volto e richiamò la sua attenzione.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Che ci fai qui?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ti avevo promesso che sarei venuto a trovarti. Quindi eccomi qui.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise ancora e decisero di sedersi lì, sui gradini esterni nel cortile interno del palazzo. Stettero uno accanto all’altro per qualche secondo, in silenzio, godendosi la presenza dell’altro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Non pensavo saresti tornato a casa dei tuoi...” Spezzò la quiete Luai, voltandosi verso il ragazzo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Volevo riprendermi e stare in un ambiente più familiare.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico...” Lo ammonì subito Luai. “Questa casa non è mai stata un ambiente familiare per te. Non dirmi cazzate, dai. Avevi paura di stare solo con Martino. Vero?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Forse... è che non lo conosco. Non come te.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò provò ad avvicinarsi a Luai che sospirò e scosse la testa, allontanandosi. “Nico, io non so cosa ti sei messo in testa, però-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Però cosa? Hai detto tu che non stai con nessuno...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì, ma non voglio neanche stare con te.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fu come ricevere una doccia gelata in pieno inverno. “Perché no?” La sua voce tremò appena e il sorriso si spense, rimanendo solo una linea sottile tra le labbra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, io lo so che i tuoi ricordi sono rimasti a sette anni fa, ma io no. Ti voglio bene, davvero tanto, ma niente di più. E dovresti renderti conto che invece hai accanto un ragazzo meraviglioso che ti ama come non ho mai visto nessuno amare. Avremo potuto avere una chance di stare insieme se le cose fossero andate diversamente, se... se questa cosa fosse successa sette anni fa, non adesso.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore. “Che idiota che sono.” Si era palesemente illuso che quella potesse essere la loro occasione.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, non sei un idiota. Hai solo tanta confusione e ci sta, va bene. Però devi iniziare a pensare che siamo nel 2025 e che quello che ricordi è solo una parte della tua vita, una parte che tra l’altro non esiste più.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iniziava a rendersene conto. Tutto quello che ricordava non esisteva, c’erano persone diverse accanto a lui, faceva cose diverse, nemmeno la casa era più la stessa. Nulla era più come nella sua memoria. E prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con tutto quello. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Niccolò si alzò e fece per tornare indietro, risalendo i gradini. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dove vai?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Torno su casa, ho delle cose da fare.” Riuscì a mostrare un sorriso spento, mentre apriva il portone a vetri.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace, Nico, però-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, tranquillo. Grazie per la tua sincerità. Davvero.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poi senza aspettare la risposta di Luai, varcò il portone di casa e salì al piano. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                               *****</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poche ore dopo</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Vabbè, dai. Niente pollo di Samir... No, riesco a cucinarmi qualcosa Ma’, te prego... Okay... Okay... Sì, dai, domani vengo lì. Dai. Ciao, ciao, ciao...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martino chiuse la chiamata con la madre, proprio mentre saliva l’ultima rampa di scale – dannato ascensore rotto – e si trovò davanti Niccolò. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciao! Scusa se piombo qui senza preavviso.” Subito Niccolò si alzò da terra, dove era seduto, e Martino notò subito la mini valigia che gli aveva preparato qualche giorno prima. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Figurati. Che ci fai qui?” Chiese, avvicinandosi con le chiavi in mano e il sorriso che proprio non riuscì a mascherare.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò sospirò e puntò i suoi occhi in quelli dell’altro. “Sono pronto a vivere qui e a cercare di recuperare i ricordi con te.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il cuore di Martino perse un battito e gli occhi si inumidirono dall’emozione. “Davvero? Cioè, sei sicuro?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise e prese in mano la mini valigia.  “Assolutamente sì!”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ero indecisa se pubblicare oggi perché non è una giornata facile, ma ho pensato che almeno mi sarei distratta... perciò spero che apprezziate e da qui le cose prenderanno una certa piega ;)<br/>Grazie come sempre alla mia fantastica beta Akira14 e a tutte le persone che leggono, mettono kudos e commentano la storia &lt;3<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 7</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando entrarono in casa, Martino sentì lo sguardo di Niccolò addosso. Non riusciva a smettere di </span>
  <span>sorridere:</span>
  <span> era tornato lì di sua spontanea volontà. O almeno così sembrava.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tuoi lo sanno che sei qui?” Chiese poi, mentre accedeva le luci di casa. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, gliel’ho detto e sembravano decisamente contenti di questa mia decisione. Così ho ripreso tutto e sono venuto qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentì la speranza riaccendersi, più viva che mai. “Okay. Allora prepariamo qualcosa per cena. Mia mamma voleva portarmi del pollo dell’egiziano sotto casa sua.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eri con lei al telefono?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì. Era un po’ preoccupata.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Immagino mi conosca, giusto?” Chiese Niccolò, seguendo Martino in cucina, pronto a cucinare qualcosa per la sera. Martino annuì, con un sorriso, ricordando il loro primo incontro. “Ti va di raccontarmi di lei?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino accettò e mentre tirava fuori dal frigo alcuni ingredienti. Iniziò a raccontare di come non riuscissero più ad andare molto d’accordo, dopo la separazione dei suoi. Di come le cose fossero migliorate, dopo l'arrivo di Niccolò nelle </span>
  <em>
    <span>loro</span>
  </em>
  <span> vite. Di come lo avesse praticamente adottato dopo la prima stretta di mano e di quanto lo adorasse. Tanto da permettere a Martino di trasferirsi in quella casa ad appena 18 anni, con ancora un anno di liceo davanti. Gli raccontò di quanto amorevole e dolce fosse questa donna, di cui solo grazie alla presenza di Niccolò aveva saputo vederne la forza. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora hai preso da lei.” Lo interruppe Niccolò e Martino non poté che abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non era di certo la prima volta che gli faceva un complimento, ma adesso, che di loro non ricordava nulla, quelle parole avevano un sapore del tutto diverso. E non sapeva davvero come rispondergli. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E tuo padre invece? Lui com’è?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Diciamo che ci sopportiamo. Sta con una donna più giovane di lui di un sacco e con un figlio che ha tipo 12 anni adesso. Mi sopporta perché sono suo figlio, ma non è che andiamo proprio d’accordo. Non ha mai accettato del tutto che sono gay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però tranquillo che io sto bene. Sono indipendente da anni ormai, quindi sti cazzi di quello che pensa lui. Sono, anzi, siamo circondati da persone che ci amano, ci accettano e ci rispettano. Anche in famiglia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, ho notato. I miei ti adorano.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sghignazzò prima di rispondere. “Non vorrei sembrare presuntuoso, ma lo so. E me l’avevi pure detto, sai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè... prima di metterci insieme, mi avevi chiesto di come i miei avrebbero potuto prendere una relazione gay e quando ho chiesto dei tuoi, tu mi avevi detto che mi avrebbero adorato. E così è stato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò lo fissò muoversi nella cucina, con naturalezza e una confidenza che solo chi viveva lì da tempo poteva avere. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che prepari per cena?” Cambiò discorso, avvicinandosi un po’ a Martino, che si tese dalla vicinanza improvvisa del ragazzo. “Ti posso aiutare?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si voltò di scatto verso di lui con gli occhi un po’ più aperti. “Nì, abbiamo concordato anni fa che la cucina non è il tuo ambiente. Sai fare tantissime cose, ma cucinare non è tra queste. Ci penso io, da quando viviamo insieme. Sono state veramente rare le volte in cui hai cucinato tu qualcosa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Io so cucinare!” Rispose indignato Niccolò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ogni tuo tentativo è finito sempre male. In un modo o nell’altro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Davvero? Tipo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise, ripensando a tutte le volte che si era lasciato convincere dagli occhi magnetici e dal broncio del ragazzo per poi pentirsene amaramente. “Tipo la prima volta che hai cucinato per me. Una roba che hai tentato di spacciare per carbonara ma che non era una carbonara e ci avevi messo dentro di tutto, persino tabasco e salame vegano.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che schifo!” Niccolò sembrò disgustato dalla sua stessa ‘opera’ come l’aveva definita una volta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appunto. Il tuo ultimo tentativo è stato tre mesi fa con un pollo ripieno, di cosa ancora non l’ho capito, ma sono finito al pronto soccorso per intossicazione alimentare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, forse non sono un cuoco provetto.” Niccolò sorrise e abbasso la testa, un po’ imbarazzato dagli orrori che a quanto pare aveva avuto l’ardire di creare negli anni. “Però sono creativo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, l’hai detto anche mentre eravamo al pronto soccorso, ma preferisco non essere la cavia dei tuoi esperimenti. Ci siamo distribuiti i ruoli: io cucino, faccio la lavatrice, i piatti; tu stiri, passi la lucidatrice, spolveri. A ognuno il suo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sembrò pensarci su. “Mi sembra un ottimo compromesso. Mi piace.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si guardarono e si sorrisero, un momento che rimase sospeso tra loro, congelato nel tempo, finché Martino rivolse la sua attenzione ai fuochi dove la carne stava arroventando nella padella.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò si guardò in giro e sospirò piano. “Senti, a parte il telefono, ci sono altri modi per sapere qualcosa di me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’è il tuo computer! Ci sono un sacco di cose là dentro.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, c’ho già provato ma c’è una password e non so qual è.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La so io. È 'minuto per minuto', tutto attaccato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minuto per minuto?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La nostra filosofia di vita da quando ci siamo messi insieme. Tu eri preoccupato che tra noi non potesse funzionare e che a lungo andare mi avresti solo fatto soffrire, ma ti ho fatto presente che era inutile pensare al futuro e a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. Che dovevamo vivere minuto per minuto. E così abbiamo fatto. Sempre.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devi essere stato proprio persuasivo, per convincermi. Di solito penso sempre al futuro e a quello che potrebbe succedere.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so. Non è sempre facile, però insieme viene più naturale riuscirci.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì come se capisse di cosa stesse parlando Martino, poi andò a prendere il computer dalla borsa e lo posò sul tavolo della cucina, aprendolo. Scrisse sulla barra della password </span>
  <em>
    <span>minutoperminuto </span>
  </em>
  <span>e il desktop si aprì davanti ai suoi occhi. Sullo sfondo c’era una foto di Martino, era girato di spalle ma guardava in camera con la faccia seria e un profilo che Niccolò poté solo che definire perfetto. Per un attimo sentì il cuore accelerare e il respiro spezzarsi, perché Martino era effettivamente bellissimo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Questa foto è davvero stupenda...” Si ritrovò a dire senza nemmeno pensarci. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si avvicinò e sorrise di fronte allo schermo. “Quella foto me l’ha fatta Filippo qualche anno fa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È bravo!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, molto. E poi è il suo mestiere.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È un fotografo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sembrava davvero interessato a sapere di chi in qualche modo gravitava intorno a lui, ma ciò non toglieva il fatto che faceva male ad ogni domanda rendersi conto che per lui era tutto nuovo, che non sapeva nulla, come fosse appena entrato in quel gruppo di persone che in realtà da anni erano la loro famiglia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, una volta anche tu hai fatto da modello. Ci dovrebbero essere delle </span>
  <span>foto,</span>
  <span> sul computer.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino ricordava ancora il momento in cui Filippo aveva chiesto a Niccolò di fargli da modello per delle foto da esporre in una mostra di giovani talenti. Quanto era stato felice e persino un po’ imbarazzato quando aveva visto la sua foto che spiccava su una parete singola, dove c’era solo lui! Martino era stato fiero del suo ragazzo e aveva sorriso come poche volte in vita sua, felice che Niccolò potesse in qualche modo brillare come lui già sapeva che avrebbe fatto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti ma... Elio da dove esce?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino fu ridestato dal ricordo ad occhi aperti in cui si era lasciato trasportare e sbarrò gli occhi al suono di quella domanda.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dico, perché ti chiamo Elio?” Niccolò era divertito dalla reazione del ragazzo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che ne sai di Elio?” Cercò di sembrare indifferente, un po’ come quando Giovanni gli aveva fatto presente che tutti sapevano di quello che era stato rinominato il ‘cassetto delle porcate’ o ‘magicassetto’.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sul computer c’è una cartella con scritto 'il mio Elio'. Poi ho visto nei messaggi che ti chiamo così e c’è anche una specie di incisione in camera mia. La mia vecchia camera intendo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Accidenti a Niccolò e alla sua fissazione su questo soprannome. L'aveva persino inciso sul legno, quel deficiente. “E va bene... Quando ci siamo conosciuti io mi frequentavo, più o meno, con una ragazza che a una festa ti fece notare la mia somiglianza con Elio Germano. Da allora ti sei fissato a chiamarmi Elio.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma sai che un po’ è vero?” Rispose ridendo Niccolò e per Martino fu un nuovo tuffo nel passato, perché Niccolò aveva avuto la stessa reazione di quella sera a casa di Silvia. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrise anche lui e annuì, fingendosi esasperato. “E io che pensavo di essermene scampato da questo soprannome.” Disse poi mentre portava a tavola quello che aveva preparato per cena.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ti piace, Elio?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, scherzo. È una cosa nostra, come la giraffa, quindi mi piace per questo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A proposito... sta cosa della giraffa? Cioè deve essere una cosa importante se ho addirittura un tatuaggio. No?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino fissò il piatto davanti a sé e si perse per un attimo tra i ricordi: i disegni nello zaino, il discorso sugli ultimi uomini sulla terra, la notte del primo anniversario quando si era presentato a casa con la bici travestita da giraffa per festeggiare con un giro per Roma ed erano finiti davanti a Castel Sant’Angelo, dove erano rimasti a baciarsi di fronte al ponte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iniziò a raccontare di quella mattinata passata a letto, solo loro due, immersi in una bolla di felicità e amore, anche se ancora non sapevano che fosse amore, e del discorso sugli ultimi uomini sulla terra e il suo desiderio, diventato ormai loro, di cavalcare una giraffa. Quella giraffa era diventata un simbolo per entrambi, un sogno di libertà, la rappresentazione di tutto quello che avrebbero potuto e voluto essere. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me spaventano ‘na cifra ste cose...” Disse Niccolò, esattamente come sette anni prima. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stavolta però Martino non si trovò impreparato di fronte a quella confessione. Sapeva esattamente di cosa Niccolò stesse parlando. Conosceva ormai bene la sua angoscia, quella paura radicata dell’abbandono, della solitudine, che in parte derivava anche dal suo disturbo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so, la conosco quella paura. Ci abbiamo lavorato tantissimo su questo negli ultimi anni.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E com’è andata?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli fece cenno di attendere poi, senza dire una parola, Martino si alzò da tavola e sparì dietro il corridoio che portava alla camera da letto. Si avvicinò al proprio comodino e tirò fuori quel bigliettino che gli aveva regalato giusto sei mesi prima, per il loro anniversario. Lo guardò con un sorriso malinconico per un secondo, prima di tornare a tavola e mostrare il cartoncino a Niccolò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sette anni e ancora non posso credere di aver trovato una persona come te. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu, che sei capace di amarmi nonostante i miei momenti no, le mie incertezze, le mie paure che portano la mia mente in posti lontani.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu, che mi capisci con uno sguardo. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu, che mi fai sentire protetto e amato. Tanto amato. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu, che non mi fai sentire solo anche quando sono solo. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Da quando ci sei so di non essere solo con la mia testa, perché mi tieni per mano e affronti con me anche il buio totale, creando la luce intorno a me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sono fortunato ad averti accanto.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grazie per questi sette anni insieme.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nì</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era stata questa lettera, queste parole che lo avevano convinto a chiedergli di sposarlo. Era andato con Eva a scegliere l’anello giusto e insieme avevano buttato giù un discorso che avrebbe fatto quando glielo avrebbe chiesto. Stava organizzando il tutto per rendere perfetto quel momento, per una volta Martino voleva essere romantico, anzi schifosamente romantico, esattamente come lo era sempre stato Niccolò con lui. Avrebbe approntato persino un karaoke, per farlo felice. Poi l’aggressione e tutto quello che ne era conseguito avevano distrutto ogni piano che aveva in mente. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! L’ho scritta io?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì. Per il nostro anniversario.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quand’è?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise, perché era diventata un ormai annosa questione. Per Martino era il primo dicembre, la sera in cui Niccolò l’aveva raggiunto a Bracciano e avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Per Niccolò era il 14 dicembre, quando era stato Martino a raggiungerlo sul terrazzo della scuola e si erano ritrovati dopo il disastro di Milano. Alla fine avevano concordato che Milano era stata una pausa di riflessione e che il loro anniversario sarebbe stato il primo dicembre, ma ogni anno Niccolò tentava di spostare la data, perché non era sicuro che dovesse vincere Martino sulla questione ‘anniversario’. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stavolta però Niccolò non ricordava affatto questi dettagli. Forse poteva convincerlo che fosse esattamente quando lo voleva lui. In fondo non era una bugia: lo avevano deciso insieme che dovesse essere la sera di Bracciano, no?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È il primo dicembre. Quella sera sei venuto fino a Bracciano per stare con me. Avevi lasciato definitivamente Maddalena per me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alla fine sono riuscito a lasciarla... Devo proprio aver perso la testa per te, per riuscirci senza che lei mi manovrasse.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è stata una passeggiata. Mi hai detto che lei è sempre stata molto brava a rigirare le cose ed effettivamente lo ha fatto anche con me, a Milano.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, quindi dopo Milano sono venuto a Bracciano da te? E i miei me l’hanno permesso?” Chiese Niccolò stupito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Milano c’è stata dopo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò era palesemente confuso. “Scusa ma... mi manca un pezzo. Non ci siamo messi insieme ufficialmente dopo Milano?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh quella di Milano è stata una pausa, ma ci siamo messi insieme il primo dicembre. Lo abbiamo concordato insieme anni fa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò lo fissò poco convinto. “Non so se ti credo, sai? Secondo me dovrebbe essere dopo Milano, che giorno era?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Non potevano davvero ricominciare a discuterne! Scosse la testa perché questo non era un semplice déjà-vu, era un loop vero e proprio. Malgrado la situazione paradossale in cui erano, non poté non sorridere: nonostante tutta la confusione e la perdita di memoria, Niccolò era sempre lo stesso.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Il 14 dicembre... però, davvero, lo abbiamo decis-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’è già stata questa discussione, vero?” Chiese divertito, interrompendolo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospirò e annuì per l’ennesima volta. “Sì, ogni benedetto anno.” Ammise poi sorridendo. “Te lo sei ricordato?” Chiese poi timidamente. Se fosse stato così, avrebbe potuto persino mettersi a piangere.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, però non lo so... ho avuto l’impressione di aver già avuto questa conversazione. Ma non come un déjà-vu, non questo preciso momento. Non so spiegarlo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forse è un ricordo che riaffiora...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forse... chissà...” Rispose, ripiegando il cartoncino e restituendolo a Martino.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il resto della serata passò molto serenamente. Niccolò non fece altre domande sul loro passato insieme per quella sera, ma ascoltò con grande interesse tutto quello che Martino gli raccontò, qualche aneddoto che gli veniva in mente da un piccolo dettaglio. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E alla fine arrivò il momento di andare a dormire. Martino sparì in bagno per qualche minuto, permettendo a Niccolò di cambiarsi lontano dal suo sguardo. Non voleva metterlo a disagio in nessun modo. Si guardò allo specchio, poggiando le mani sul lavandino freddo e sospirò, facendosi coraggio. Si lavò velocemente i denti e si cambiò con un pantalone lungo leggero e la canottiera con cui solitamente dormiva. Uscì dal bagno e lo trovò seduto sul letto della loro camera, con l’astuccio nel quale, prima di andare dai suoi, Martino aveva riposto il necessaire per il bagno di Niccolò. Si era cambiato e messo solo una maglia – la sua maglia di Martino preferita, quella che spesso, prima dell’aggressione, aveva usato </span>
  <span>anche</span>
  <span> se gli stava un po’ più lunga e larga – e aveva cambiato i pantaloni con uno di quelli che gli aveva messo nella mini-valigia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Il bagno è tutto tuo.” Disse Martino, facendogli cenno di poter andare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, faccio in un attimo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo attese e poco dopo anche lui uscì dal bagno, pronto per dormire. Martino si guardò intorno per un attimo e poi si rivolse al ragazzo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora... dove preferisci dormire, qui o nella camera degli ospiti?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm... qui? Sì, direi qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, allora prendo il cavetto del telefono e vado.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scusa, dove vai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino indicò la porta della stanza e sorrise. “Nella camera degli ospiti. Hai detto tu che vuoi dormire qui...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, ma... pensavo insieme a te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La bocca di Martino si aprì in un 'oh' di stupore. Non si aspettava un’audacia del genere dopo quello che era successo finora. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè, prima dell’aggressione dormivamo insieme, no? Quindi penso di dover ricominciare a fare le cose che facevo prima, anche se non ne ho memoria. E possiamo condividere un letto, giusto?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, è che non voglio metterti a disagio. Cioè posso tranquillamente dormire di là, il letto è comodo, giuro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non mi metti a disagio. E poi te lo sto proponendo io.” Sembrava tranquillo Niccolò, con il sorriso e la testa che si muoveva da un lato all’altro come faceva sempre quando era divertito o in imbarazzo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...” Anche Martino sorrise di fronte a quella offerta di condivisione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso scegliere dove dormire però?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò alzò le sopracciglia valutando attentamente entrambe le parti del letto a due piazze. “Immagino di avere una mia parte prestabilita, ma penso che sceglierò la destra.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sghignazzò, mettendo il telefono in carica.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che c’è?” Chiese Niccolò curioso.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niente, è che quella </span>
  <em>
    <span>è</span>
  </em>
  <span> la tua parte del letto. Fin dalla prima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrambi si sdraiarono sulla loro parte e, senza nemmeno mettersi d’accordo, ognuno si voltò di spalle all’altro. Martino aveva il cuore a mille e sperò di riuscire a calmarsi e dormire. Era la prima volta dopo giorni che condivideva nuovamente il letto con Niccolò e l’emozione che provava per tutti gli incredibili passi avanti fatti nelle ultime ore lo stava sovrastando. Sentì anche Niccolò sospirare pesantemente, così prese coraggio e richiamò la sua attenzione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso farti una domanda?” Sussurrò nel buio e nel silenzio della notte.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Con tutte quelle che ti faccio io è il minimo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aveva bisogno di sapere o non avrebbe chiuso occhio. “Mi avevi detto che volevi qualche giorno per riprenderti a casa dei tuoi. Ma ne sono passati a malapena due e sei tornato. Perché? Cos’è cambiato?” Si voltò verso la parte di Niccolò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sospirò piano e si mise supino sul letto. “Ho riflettuto. Vedi... ti ho già detto che mi sono sentito un estraneo in casa mia. O almeno quella che ho nei miei ricordi come casa mia. E mi sono accorto che ho... dei buchi di trama, diciamo così, sulla mia vita e voglio riempirli. Ho parlato di Filippo, è venuto a trovarmi.” Martino lo sapeva perché gli aveva chiesto se fosse stato il caso di andare da Niccolò e lui gli aveva dato il via libera. “E mi ha detto che eravamo felici prima di tutto questo… Mi ha fatto venire nostalgia di qualcosa che nemmeno ricordo di aver vissuto. Voglio quella felicità.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anch’io...” mormorò piano Martino intervenendo nel discorso. “Ci arriveremo.” Gli prese la mano, rimanendo fermo, così, pronto a un rifiuto che non arrivò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, lo spero. E poi ho visto Luai.” Si interruppe, quando sentì Martino trattenere il respiro al suono del nome del ragazzo. "E ho realizzato che dovevo tornare qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In che senso? Che è successo?” La sua voce tremò, con un nodo in gola che proprio non riusciva a buttar giù.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ecco, il fatto è che tu, Filippo, tutte le persone che mi stanno intorno in questo momento io non le conosco. O meglio, non me le ricordo quindi per me sono poco più che sconosciuti. Devo imparare tutto da zero. Ma </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span>... lui lo conosco. Me lo ricordo bene, ho tutti i ricordi con lui. Eppure mentre ci parlavo, non so... era come se non fosse più lui. L’ho messo alla prova, ho provato a baciarlo ma si è scansato. E il </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span> che conoscevo io non l’avrebbe fatto. E lì non sono reso conto che dovrei ricominciare da zero anche con lui, perché è cambiato, non è più la persona che ricordo io. Non solo fisicamente... I modi, i gesti, tutto è diverso. </span>
  <span>E probabilmente</span>
  <span> lo sono anche io. Devo tornare in questo anno, in questa... </span>
  <em>
    <span>vita</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Che non è più quella che ricordo.” La voce si spezzò nel silenzio della stanza buia. “E in questa vita non c’è </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span>, ci sei tu, e ci sono io che vivo qui con te. Ecco perché sono tornato qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo e alla fine non avrebbe saputo nemmeno cosa dire, come rispondere. Sapere che aveva visto Luai e aveva provato a baciarlo gli aveva fatto perdere un battito e salire il magone, un moto di gelosia e rabbia che aveva tenuto a bada solo perché col tempo aveva imparato a gestirla, ma alla fine quello che ne era venuto fuori era solo che positivo per loro due. Perlomeno per Martino. E ringraziò mentalmente Luai per essersi comportato correttamente come gli aveva promesso in ospedale. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Dobbiamo fare un full immersion nella tua vita allora. Devi recuperare i ricordi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai qualche idea?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ci</span>
  <span> pensiamo insieme, okay?</span>
  <span> Ora</span>
  <span> cerchiamo di dormire un po’, hai l’aria esausta.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Niccolò</span>
  <span> annuì e chiuse gli occhi, poggiando un braccio sulla fronte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo osservò e gli vennero in mente le miriadi di volte in cui il ragazzo si era addormentato in quella posizione. Si rese conto che ogni gesto che Niccolò compiva, anche involontariamente, era un richiamo a tutto quello che avevano già vissuto, come se il suo corpo ricordasse ogni particolare, anche il più insignificante, e </span>
  <span>lo ri</span>
  <span>proponesse alla mente per aiutarla a ricordare, nonostante il blocco. </span>
  <span>Era sempre più convinto che Niccolò avrebbe ricordato, magari non subito, ma con lui al suo fianco e in quella casa che li aveva visti crescere come coppia, ci sarebbe arrivato. Ne era certo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiuse gli occhi anche lui e cercò di dormire, rilassandosi al suono leggero del respiro di Niccolò. Lo aveva sempre rilassato sentirlo respirare accanto a lui, lo faceva sentire al sicuro, come se la sua presenza lo avvolgesse proteggendo lui stesso e i suoi sogni. Si addormentò poco dopo, in un sereno sonno senza sogni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non sapeva quante ore fossero passate, ma si svegliò sentendo Niccolò muoversi da un lato all’altro, sempre più agitato. Lo sentì mormorare parole mangiate dal sonno e si voltò verso di lui, cercando di calmarlo, toccandolo piano sul braccio, sulla spalla, sul viso. Niente da fare: nulla sembrava tranquillizzare Niccolò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi all’</span>
  <span>improvviso aprì</span>
  <span> gli occhi di scatto e si mise seduto sul letto, con un sospiro soffocato e la mano sul collo, cercando di riprendere fiato. Martino si alzò a sedere e portò una mano sulla schiena di Niccolò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico? Ehi, va tutto bene, dai.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò scosse la testa, “non respiro” disse con voce strozzata, così Martino lo abbracciò e lo fece sdraiare, permettendogli di poggiare la testa sul suo petto e di mettergli un braccio intorno alla vita. Tremava e il respiro era sempre più affaticato, </span>
  <span>come se una mano pesante premesse sulla giugulare, impedendogli di prendere l'aria che gli serviva. D</span>
  <span>agli occhi già umidi scesero </span>
  <span>copiose </span>
  <span>lacrime, come ogni dannata notte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo strinse a sé, lasciandolo sfogare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ci mise un po’ ma Niccolò alla fine crollò di nuovo e si riaddormentò. Martino d’altro canto non riuscì più nemmeno a chiudere gli occhi, decidendo di vegliare sul ragazzo e cercando di liberarsi dall'ansia e dall’angoscia che Niccolò gli aveva messo </span>
  <span>addosso</span>
  <span>. Continuò a ripetere parole di conforto, per rasserenare Niccolò. O forse più sé stesso. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tranquillo, Nico. Ci sono io con te. Non è niente, solo un incubo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perché era stato solo un incubo. Vero?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ed eccoci qui! Da ora si fa sul serio... spero che ora la decisione di Nico di tornare da Martino sia più chiara. Ovviamente tutto ha un senso e si capirà andando avanti nella storia.<br/>Non so se il ritmo che sto dando vada bene perciò fatemi sapere please.<br/>Detto questo, ci tenevo a mostrare Martino che assiste all'incubo di Nico da questo evento ci saranno dei passi avanti. Spero apprezziate :)<br/>Ovviamente attendo i vostri commenti per sapere che ne pensate.<br/>Grazie come sempre a tutti per le letture, i commenti e i kudos! Siete la mia linfa &lt;3<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitolo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 8</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guardò il telefono, dove erano segnate le sette meno un quarto. Sospirò piano e abbassò gli occhi su Niccolò: era rimasto abbracciato a lui tutta la notte – con il braccio saldamente ancorato al petto e una gamba intrecciata alla sua – ed era riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Aveva avuto comunque un sonno irrequieto e spesso si era mosso, stringendolo un po’ di più o lamentandosi. Lui invece non aveva più chiuso occhio, dopo che il ragazzo aveva avuto quell’incubo. Lo doveva ammettere, lo aveva spaventato vederlo in quello stato. Solo gli attacchi maniacali erano stati peggiori di quello, ma vederlo così terrorizzato, in lacrime e tremante era stato devastante. Avrebbe voluto proteggerlo persino dai suoi stessi sogni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al momento però avrebbe anche voluto alzarsi, non ce la faceva più a stare sdraiato in quella posizione, ma non voleva svegliarlo. Tentò di spostarsi, ma la presa di Niccolò si fece più stretta, poi sentì la sua voce sussurrata. “Rimani ancora un po’?” Sembrava così piccolo e indifeso. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei sveglio...” Constatò, dandosi dell’idiota, dato che ovviamente non stava più dormendo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, più o meno...” La voce roca e bassa di Niccolò gli provocò dei brividi che conosceva bene, ma non poteva proprio permettersi di lasciarsi andare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Torno subito, ma devo andare in bagno.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò alzò la testa e gli sorrise, ancora assonnato. “Okay. Però torna qui dopo...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si spostò dalla sua parte del letto, liberando Martino che annuì e si alzò, finalmente libero dall’avvinghiamento di Niccolò. Si stiracchiò, prima di sparire in bagno e appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, prese dei respiri profondi per calmarsi e far sparire l’erezione che, immancabilmente, la presenza di Niccolò così vicina gli procurava. Quando la situazione sembrò tornare alla normalità, dopo qualche secondo di estrema concentrazione, si sciacquò il volto con l’acqua fresca e si lavò i denti. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando uscì dal bagno tornò in camera e si sdraiò sul letto, avvicinandosi a Niccolò, che nel frattempo si era voltato dalla parte opposta, dandogli la schiena.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eccomi... come stai?” Gli chiese accarezzandogli piano la spalla.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un po’ meglio... è la prima volta che riesco a riaddormentarmi dopo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È un incubo ricorrente?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì piano e si girò verso il ragazzo, poggiando la fronte sul petto dell’altro. “Ogni cazzo di notte.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo hai detto a qualcuno?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Non saprei nemmeno che dire. So solo che mi sveglio terrorizzato. E non riesco più a riprendere il sonno dopo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sentì la voce spezzata di Nicc</span>
  <span>olò e gli si strinse il cuore. Era s</span>
  <span>oprattu</span>
  <span>tto</span>
  
  <span>l’</span>
  <span>eventuale trauma, che poteva avere avuto ripercussioni tali da provocare un incubo del genere, a mettergli davvero ansia e paura. Al momento Niccolò non ricordava nulla, ma quando avrebbe recuperato la memoria, chissà che quell’incubo potesse rivelarsi un chiaro ricordo. Forse avrebbero dovuto indagare e parlarne, riuscire a capire cosa sognasse davvero.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti va di parlarne con me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Te l’ho detto non so che dire...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puoi... descrivermi cosa vedi nel sogno, magari...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e lo abbracciò un po’ più stretto. Martino sorrise, nonostante il momento, perché fino a poche ore prima non avrebbe mai pensato che in così breve tempo Niccolò si sar</span>
  <span>ebbe avvicinato in questo modo. E</span>
  <span>ppure eccoli lì, sul loro letto, abbracciati. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti dà fastidio se sto così?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, assolutamente. Finché sta bene a te...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Allora... quello che ricordo è tutto molto confuso. È tutto buio. E non so forse c’è qualcuno ma non lo riconosco e poi è come se cercassero di strangolarmi e mi sveglio con la sensazione di non respirare e mi sembra di...” Non finì la frase, che rimase sospesa, mentre si mordeva il labbro per evitare di crollare di nuovo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di... cosa?” Chiese Martino a quel punto. Se dovevano sviscerare il trauma che lo facessero per bene</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> almeno.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di morire... e sono terrorizzato da questo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, probabilmente non era un ricordo effettivo, ma solo l’inconscio. E si maledisse per un momento per non essere stato lui ad aver studiato psicologia all’università perché ora gli sarebbe stata davvero utile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So che potrebbe essere un ricordo, ma ho paura di scoprire cosa è successo quella notte. Filippo dice che potrebbe essere stato un attacco omofobo. E non so se sono pronto ad affrontarlo.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In realtà lo penso anch’io.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Davvero?” Niccolò alzò la testa per guardarlo in volto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, però non devi avere paura di affrontarlo perché non sei solo. Ci sono io con te. Ci sarò sempre. Lo affrontiamo insieme, come abbiamo sempre affrontato tutto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei molto coraggioso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non proprio. Tu lo sei più di me. Te ne sei sempre fregato di quello che gli altri dicevano o facevano. Io vado in escandescenza, urlo, faccio a botte se capita. Tu sei più... pragmatico, diciamo così. E tieni a bada il mio carattere.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E la mente per un momento </span>
  <span>gli ripropose </span>
  <span>tutte le volte che avevano ricevuto un insulto e Martino era scattato come una molla, per poi calmarsi solo quando Niccolò gli si metteva davanti e lo placava, ricordandogli che loro erano più forti e migliori di così, di ignorare un insulto che alla fine lasciava il tempo che trovava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forse lo sono diventato col tempo. Adesso non mi ci sento proprio.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nì, è normale. Hai subito un’aggressione, nessuno si aspetta che affronti tutto in una volta sola. Piano piano.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minuto per minuto?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise a quell’auto-citazione e annuì. “Esatto. Dai, alziamoci e facciamo colazione. Poi dobbiamo trovare il modo di farti recuperare i ricordi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Così si alzarono e prepararono insieme un piano d’azione per aiutare Niccolò. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La prima cosa che decisero di fare era ripercorrere i luoghi importanti per lui. Martino ringraziò di aver sempre avuto con Niccolò un rapporto sano, fatto di sincerità e dialogo, fin da quando era successo tutto quel casino con Luai e per il suo compleanno Martino si era fatto promettere completa sincerità e fiducia, questo era valso nel tempo per entrambi. Così ora Martino sapeva tutto di Niccolò e se si fosse mai ricordato di quegli anni, anche lui sapeva tutto di Martino. Il primo posto che decisero di vedere era il consultorio, </span>
  <span>Niccolò aveva bisogno di vedere dove lavorava e cosa facesse concretamente. Sfortunatamente non potevano andarci quella mattina perché Martino doveva andare in redazione a consegnare dei documenti.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potrei venire con te. Se per te va bene...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si voltò di colpo mentre si abbottonava la camicia, rimanendo a metà della chiusura di uno dei bottoni. Si stava davvero proponendo di stare con lui? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Per me va benissimo. Sei sicuro?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì brevemente con un sorriso. “Mi hai raccontato com’eri nel 2018. Ora voglio conoscere il te di adesso e vedere dove lavori, cosa fai.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Poi avrei appuntamento con Eva per pranzo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eva sarebbe...?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La roscia. Era venuta a trovarti anche in ospedale.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah sì, okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vieni con noi. Lei è una delle nostre amiche più strette, magari parlare con lei ti può aiutare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è che vi disturbo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Macché... sono contento che vuoi venire con me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so che da quando mi sono svegliato in ospedale non è andata benissimo tra noi e la colpa è mia.” Il volto contrito di Niccolò mostrava un senso di colpa che Martino non avrebbe mai voluto che sentisse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti, quello che è stato è stato. Non me ne frega niente. Stai vivendo tante cose. L’importante è che ora sei qui, vuoi recuperare i ricordi con me e... mi stai dando un’occasione. Che era quello che volevo. Va bene così.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino fece per uscire dalla stanza, ormai completamente vestito per permettere all’altro di prepararsi, quando sentì Niccolò mormorare piano e con voce seria “devi amarmi proprio tanto per accettare tutto questo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si fermò sulla porta, voltato di spalle rispetto al ragazzo e annuì. “Da morire.” Fu solo un sussurro ma bastò per far muovere Niccolò verso di lui e stringergli la mano. “Mi voglio ricordare di te e di quello che provavo per te. Dammi tempo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai tutto il tempo del mondo Nì.” Sospirò lentamente e si allontanò da lui. “Forza ora vestiti che andiamo.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quel punto uscì dalla stanza e permise a Niccolò di vestirsi. Nel frattempo ricevette una chiamata da sua madre.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi Ma’!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ciao tesoro. Come stai?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bene! Tranquilla. Nico è tornato qui ieri sera.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Davvero? Che bello!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, sembra voglia impegnarsi, quindi...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Allora viene anche lui stasera a cena?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penso di sì. Cioè non gliel’ho chiesto, non so se vuole venire.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Io vi aspetto entrambi. Sono settimane che non lo vedo, da prima dell’incidente.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simona ancora non riusciva ad accettare completamente che suo ‘genero’ fosse stato aggredito e continuava a chiamare l’accaduto </span>
  <em>
    <span>incidente</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è stato un incidente, Ma’. Smettila di chiamarlo così. Okay? Te lo chiedo per favore!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “È che... lui è sempre stato così tranquillo e pensare che magari l’hanno pianificato di-“</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mamma, la smetti? Così non mi aiuti e poi non siamo in un film di gangster, è più probabile che l’hanno semplicemente seguito perché era al telefono. Filippo mi ha detto che l’aveva chiamato per la festa di Sana la sera dell’aggressione.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simona rimase in silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta e sospirò. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hai ragione. Scusami tesoro, lo sai come sono, no?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, vabbè comunque gli parlo di stasera e lo faccio venire così ti conosce. Di nuovo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vi aspetto!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi chiusero la chiamata e Martino si accorse che Niccolò lo stava guardando poggiato al muro del corridoio che portava alla camera, con quella felpa verde come i suoi occhi che metteva sempre ogni volta che voleva ‘fare colpo’ su Martino. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che c’è?” Chiese Niccolò, guardandosi l’outfit scelto. “Non vado bene vestito così?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si riscosse e denegò con la testa. “No, sei... sei bellissimo!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro inferiore. “Grazie.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uscirono poi </span>
  <span>dall’appartamento e si misero in macchina in direzione della redazione in cui lavorava Martino. Il tra</span>
  <span>gitto fu per lo più silenzioso; </span>
  <span>Niccolò sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti, stasera ti va di venire a cena da mia madre? Le avevo promesso che sarei andato, ma non voglio lasciarti solo, quindi se non vuoi venire, non vado neanche io.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da tua madre?” Non sembrava molto convinto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, se te la senti di ‘conoscerla’ diciamo così...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penso di sì. Anche se sarà imbarazzante.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se ti senti a disagio, non se ne fa niente. Non farti problemi da questo punto di vista, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì e posò nuovamente lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mattinata passò molto più velocemente di quanto Martino pensasse, consegnò il lavoro e presentò Niccolò ai suoi colleghi – anche se la maggior parte di loro lo conoscevano già – poi gli mostrò la redazione e la sua postazione quando andava a lavorare lì. Non capitava spesso, la maggior parte del tempo era in giro per Roma per i suoi articoli: aveva raccontato poi a Niccolò che aveva una rubrica sulla città e il ragazzo lo aveva preso in giro dicendogli che in pratica era la Carrie Bradshaw di Roma, riferendosi a Sex &amp; the City, esattamente come quando aveva ottenuto il lavoro. Martino rise e il suo cuore ebbe una palpitazione, come tutte le volte in cui si rendeva conto che il suo Niccolò era ancora lì da qualche parte, nella mente bloccata del ragazzo. Poi si avviarono verso il ristorante in cui aveva appuntamento con Eva.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico ci sei anche tu. Ciao!” Subito Eva lo salutò, palesemente contenta di vederlo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, sono... tornato a casa.” Ancora gli faceva uno strano effetto sentirlo riferirsi al loro appartamento come ‘casa’. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva spalancò gli occhi e li puntò su Martino che sembrava finalmente aver recuperato un po’ di serenità. “Sei praticamente l’unica che lo sa, oltre ai nostri genitori, quindi acqua in bocca okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma nemmeno-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nemmeno a Gio, ci voglio pensare io. Guai a te, Roscia, se dici qualcosa eh.” La minacciò puntandole il dito contro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Non dico niente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <span>perché poi li conosco gli altri:</span>
  <span> vogliono venire, si accampano a casa e non se ne vanno più e normalmente mi sta bene, ma abbiamo un sacco di giri da fare in questi giorni. Ora entriamo, così magari parliamo un po’ a Nico di noi. E intendo noi tre.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando entrarono nel locale, Eva non smise per un secondo di parlare di quanto la presenza di entrambi nella sua vita fosse stata fondamentale, raccontò a Niccolò della loro amicizia, oltre Martino, e il ragazzo sembrò felice di sapere di avere delle persone accanto a prescindere da Martino, come Filippo e ora anche Eva. Aveva capito che era la più vecchia amica di Martino, ma che nel tempo aveva instaurato un rapporto con Niccolò che esulava la presenza del suo ‘fidanzato’. Aveva scoperto così che quando Martino non c’era per lavoro – quando capitava che dovesse spostarsi fuori Roma – Eva era la prima a presentarsi a casa loro con pizza e birra e avendo in comune la passione per i film trash, che invece Martino non sopportava, ne approfittavano per vederli insieme e passare del tempo tra una risata e l’altra. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sembra una persona fantastica.” Constatò mentre tornavano a casa, nel silenzio della macchina.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eva... è simpatica e divertente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì. Eva è meravigliosa. Se non fossi gay sarebbe la mia ragazza ideale.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’è davvero un sacco di gente che ci sta vicino.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono la nostra famiglia. Quella che ci siamo scelti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Già... domani andiamo al consultorio? Voglio vedere dove lavoro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il resto del pomeriggio passò tranquillo, Niccolò stette al computer a guardare foto e ad analizzare le playlist con tutte le canzoni salvate da un sé stesso che a malapena riconosceva. Martino invece rimase seduto sul divano con il telefono a chattare con Giovanni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino alzò lo sguardo verso Niccolò, concentrato sullo schermo del computer. Il fatto che non ne avesse parlato con nessuno lo preoccupava più degli incubi stessi. Continuava a ripetere di voler ricordare ma poi si chiudeva in sé stesso. Chissà se avrebbe mai ricordato davvero...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La sera si presentarono a casa della mamma di Martino, con un leggero imbarazzo da parte di Niccolò, che entrò in casa guardandosi intorno circospetto. Fissava ogni dettaglio della casa con aria attenta e si presentò a Simona, con quell’educazione che la donna riconobbe come la prima volta che Martino lo portò a casa ufficialmente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non devi sentirti a disagio. Qui sei in famiglia. E io ti voglio un gran bene, Martino può confermartelo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È la tua fan numero uno!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rise a quell’affermazione e in breve si rilassò abbastanza da sembrare un’azione abituale essere lì in quella casa, a conversare con la madre del suo ‘ragazzo’. Era una cosa che non credeva possibile, dopo il disastro con Luai e i suoi genitori, eppure con Martino era talmente naturale, forse era proprio così che si era sentito quando si era innamorato di lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo osservò per un momento dal corridoio, mentre era seduto al tavolo con sua madre e gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro di anni, a quella prima volta che l’aveva portato a casa con orgoglio e l’aveva presentato a sua madre con fare entusiasta. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La cena andò bene: Simona raccontò a Niccolò alcuni aneddoti che coinvolgevano entrambi i ragazzi e lei, alcuni esperimenti culinari provati da entrambi per sorprendere Martino che era effettivamente rimasto sorpreso, ma spesso in senso negativo del termine. Niccolò rise tanto quella sera, scoprendo di avere in comune tante cose con quella donna che, come gli aveva descritto Martino, era di una forza incredibile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E quando arrivò il momento di congedarsi, Simona si sporse ad abbracciare Niccolò, che senza rendersene conto ricambiò la stretta, sentendo un calore familiare che non seppe spiegarsi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È andata bene, mi pare...” Disse Martino sdraiandosi sul letto, accanto al ragazzo, già prontamente sotto le coperte.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì! È stata davvero una bella giornata oggi. Grazie.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figurati. Direi che è il caso di dormire un po’ perché anche domani sarà bella piena.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimasero così, supini sul letto, uno accanto all’altro ma senza toccarsi, e Martino non avrebbe mosso un muscolo perché non voleva mettere Niccolò più a disagio di quanto probabilmente già non fosse, vista la situazione, finché Niccolò non si voltò verso Martino e gli sorrise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao” disse piano, con un sorriso sempre più piccolo ma in qualche modo più luminoso.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao” rispose Martino, spostandosi anche lui di lato, per stare di fronte al ragazzo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino non era sicuro di chi dei due si fosse avvicinato di più, fatto stava che ora il viso di Niccolò era molto più vicino al suo e avrebbe voluto solo... baciarlo. Ma non lo fece. Rimase fermo in quella posizione, aspettando e sperando che Niccolò facesse una mossa, una qualsiasi. Niccolò però abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò pesantemente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che c’è?” Il tono di voce era talmente basso che quasi credette che non lo avesse sentito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho paura di addormentarmi e fare di nuovo quegli incubi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Io sono qui, proprio accanto a te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so... però mi stavo chiedendo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possiamo stare abbracciati, finché non mi addormento? Puoi dire di no, se non vuoi...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise, si rimise supino e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi un po’ di più. “Vieni qui!” Gli disse poi, dolcemente, prendendogli il braccio e posandolo sulla vita. “Ecco... Così va bene?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va più che bene.” Sussurrò Niccolò, chiudendo gli occhi già pesanti.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sì, va più che bene.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ragazzi sto capitolo è arrivato in tempo record, perché fino a ieri avevo circa due pagine di word scritte, poi ieri mi sono messa e l'ho finito di scrivere tutto in giornata. E l'ho fatto solo per voi perché so che questo appuntamento settimanale è importante 😅 😆 <br/>Detto ciò, a me personalmente non convince molto ma mi serviva per farli avvicinare un po' ma giuro che già al prossimo capitolo succederanno delle cose importanti 🙏🏼  <br/>Vi prego di farmi sapere che ne pensate e ci si legge la prossima settimana ❤️  🥰 <br/>Grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, mi riempite il cuore di gioia ❤️ <br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitolo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 9  </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niccolò si svegliò di soprassalto, respirando a fatica. Martino lo sentì e si alzò a sedere sul letto; gli prese il volto tra le mani e fissò il suo sguardo, ancora assonnato, su di lui, malgrado il buio della stanza. </p>
<p>“Shhh. Va tutto bene. È solo un incubo. Respira. Dai, tranquillo. Respira.” </p>
<p>Niccolò seguì le indicazioni del ragazzo e nonostante le lacrime che proprio non riusciva a trattenere, poco dopo riprese a respirare normalmente e si calmò. Martino lo fece sdraiare abbracciandolo stretto a sé.  </p>
<p>“Non ce la faccio più. Voglio ricordare tutto e smetterla con questi incubi terribili.” </p>
<p>Martino si morse il labbro e decise di parlare. Il tempismo, magari, non era perfetto, ma se qualcosa di vagamente buono poteva uscire da questa situazione… Perché non farlo?  </p>
<p>“Nì, ho pensato di chiamare il tuo terapeuta e farti aiutare da lui. Possiamo vedere insieme tutti i posti importanti della tua vita, ma non basta. Hai bisogno di un sostegno psicologico che io non posso darti, per aiutarti a superare il trauma.” </p>
<p>Niccolò rimase poi in silenzio per un po’, tenendosi ben saldo al petto del ragazzo. Valutò la proposta di Martino e alla fine a malincuore accettò, anche se significava ricordare un trauma così importante come un’aggressione. “Okay...” </p>
<p>Martino lo sentì ancora teso nel suo abbraccio e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla con un verso interrogativo. “È che è passata una settimana e non ricordo ancora nulla. Perché?” </p>
<p>“Sei bloccato e probabilmente è per via del trauma. Però non sforzarti più di quanto non serva. È passata <em> solo </em> una settimana.” </p>
<p>“Sì, ma mi sembra assurdo. Non posso essermi dimenticato di qualcuno con cui chiaramente volevo passare la vita, se viviamo insieme.” </p>
<p>“Ma smettila... non dobbiamo mica timbrare il cartellino. Te l’ho detto anche ieri: hai tutto il tempo del mondo.”  </p>
<p>“Ma non è giusto per te... lo vedo che ci stai male anche tu.” </p>
<p>“No, per niente. Mi fa strano che non ricordi, ma da quando hai detto di volerti ricordare di me mi è importato solo di questo. Nico, quando mi hanno detto che eri in ospedale, mi sono sentito morire dentro, ho avuto una paura tremenda di perderti. E invece sei qui e sei vivo, non ricordi è vero, ma su questo ci possiamo lavorare. Ora riposati. Cerca di rilassarti un po’.” </p>
<p>Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò completamente andare nell’abbraccio di Martino, come la sera precedente e incredibilmente si riaddormentò. Martino non avrebbe voluto dormire invece, per poter vegliare su di lui, ma alla fine la stanchezza prese il sopravvento e crollò nel sonno anche lui.  </p>
<p>Quando si risvegliò era mattina inoltrata e Niccolò non era in stanza. Evidentemente si era svegliato prima di lui e si era alzato. Sarebbe rimasto sotto le coperte ancora un po’, ma decise di alzarsi e andare a cercarlo, non si sentiva tranquillo non vedendolo in stanza. Lo trovò sul terrazzino, sulla panchina che avevano scelto insieme a Eleonora e Filippo, insieme a una quantità di piante che avrebbe potuto competere con una serra. Si avvicinò andandosi a sedere accanto a lui.  </p>
<p>“Buongiorno!” Attirò la sua attenzione che fino a quel momento era fissa sul telefono. “Che guardi?”  </p>
<p>“Continuo a guardare foto e a leggere conversazioni su Whatsapp, ma non scatta niente.” </p>
<p>“Magari non è quello che serve per ricordare. Dai, faccio un caffè e poi chiamo il tuo psicologo, magari riesce a riceverti oggi stesso.” </p>
<p>“Non dovevamo andare al Consultorio?” </p>
<p>“Possiamo farlo domani. Questo è più importante. Il tuo lavoro non scappa, tranquillo.” </p>
<p>Niccolò annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Martino sapeva che stava imponendo la sua volontà, cosa che si era sempre ripromesso di non fare, perché lui non era Maddalena e mai avrebbe voluto essere paragonato a lei, ma stavolta era troppo importante e non c’era spazio per discussioni... Niccolò aveva bisogno di aiuto, questa storia dell’amnesia lo stava consumando dentro e Martino non ce la faceva più a vederlo così turbato. Non sarebbe andato avanti ancora per molto.  </p>
<p>Chiamò il terapeuta e l’uomo gli diede appuntamento per quello stesso pomeriggio. Si trattava di una situazione di emergenza e sapeva che era importante lavorarci il prima possibile. Avevano aspettato fin troppo, era stato l’ammonimento del dottore.  </p>
<p>Per il resto della mattinata, Martino aveva dovuto lavorare al computer per la rubrica e Niccolò era rimasto silenzioso e irrequieto in casa. Continuava a sbuffare e a muoversi tra il salone e la stanza degli ospiti, trafficando tra gli oggetti di casa. Sembrava non avere pace. </p>
<p>Mentre erano in viaggio verso lo studio dello psicologo, Niccolò era ancora visibilmente nervoso. </p>
<p>“Sei agitato?” Chiese Martino alla guida dell’auto. </p>
<p>“Un po’. Lui mi segue da tanto?” </p>
<p>“Beh sì, da circa sei anni. Durante il mio ultimo anno di liceo, mi avevi confidato che non ti trovavi più molto bene con la persona che ti seguiva, così grazie allo psicologo della scuola ne abbiamo trovato un altro-” </p>
<p>“Lo psicologo della scuola?” </p>
<p>“Sì il dottor Spera. Lui è stato fondamentale per me gli ultimi due anni di liceo.” </p>
<p>“In che senso?” </p>
<p>“Mi ha davvero aiutato quando ho fatto coming out e poi quando ho scoperto del tuo disturbo, dopo Milano. E ci siamo sempre affidati a lui finché siamo stati a scuola.” </p>
<p>“E questo terapeuta ce l’ha consigliato lui?” Martino sorrise della genuina curiosità che Niccolò mostrava sul loro passato. </p>
<p>“Sì, era un suo amico di università. Ma fidati è davvero bravo, con lui hai fatto tanti progressi.” </p>
<p>“Tipo?” </p>
<p>“Tipo che sono almeno un paio d’anni che non hai una crisi maniacale.” </p>
<p>“Okay, mi hai convinto.” Sorrise anche Niccolò, il primo sorriso della giornata. </p>
<p>Quando arrivarono attesero il loro turno sugli sgabelli e Niccolò sembrò di nuovo in ansia. Martino gli prese una mano, stringendola nella sua, e Niccolò chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro profondo. </p>
<p>“Entri con me? Non vorrei stare da solo lì dentro.” </p>
<p>“Se per il dottore va bene, certo! Altrimenti ti aspetto qui e sarò qui quando uscirai dalla seduta.” </p>
<p>Nel frattempo un uomo che poteva avere più o meno l’età di suo padre, sulla sessantina, uscì da una delle salette e si avvicinò ai due. Martino aveva già avuto modo di parlare in più di un’occasione con lo psicologo di Niccolò, essendoci stati momenti in cui era stata necessaria la sua presenza durante le sedute. Eppure quell’uomo riusciva ancora a metterlo in soggezione, forse dato dal fatto che si ostinava a dare del Lei ai suoi pazienti, con quella sorta di distacco fin troppo professionale. O più probabilmente era proprio per via del lavoro che faceva, esattamente come succedeva con Spera, sebbene con lui si trattasse anche del suo modo spartano e anticonformista di approcciarsi al ragazzo. </p>
<p>“Ciao Niccolò, so che non ricorda, ma sono il dottor Rizzo. Venga pure...” </p>
<p>“Salve. Può entrare anche Martino?” </p>
<p>“Dopo sì. Ora vorrei parlare con Lei da soli.” </p>
<p>Niccolò lo guardò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e deglutì in ansia. Martino cercò di infondergli coraggio e tranquillità con lo sguardo, per poi prendergli le mani e sorridergli teneramente. “Andrà tutto bene. Io rimango qui. Non me ne vado.” </p>
<p>“Okay...” Niccolò prese un respiro e seguì l’uomo nella stanzetta, lasciando fuori Martino che prese immediatamente il telefono in mano per distrarre la mente e passare il tempo.  </p>
<p>Scrisse un messaggio a Giovanni per dirgli di portare pizza e birra per quella sera e controllò le mail, ma a parte qualche pubblicità, non c’era nulla di nuovo. Rimise il telefono in tasca e osservò l’ambiente dello studio. C’erano diversi libri di psicologia e alcuni soprammobili di manifattura, forse souvenir portati da chissà quale posto lontano. Si alzò e andò vicino alla libreria, iniziando a leggere i vari titoli finché uno in particolare non attirò la sua attenzione: <em> Prima o poi l’amore arriva </em> di Stefano Benni. Sorrise ripensando a quella poesia sulla giraffa che era diventata un chiaro simbolo del loro amore. Lo aprì e lo sfogliò finendo su una delle ultime pagine dove lo colpì una delle poesie, perché in qualche modo gli ricordava proprio Niccolò e il modo in cui viveva il suo disturbo e i momenti più bui. O almeno come lui lo raccontava. </p>
<p><em> Sono Stefano Benni </em> </p>
<p><em> sono momentaneamente assente </em> </p>
<p><em> dalla mia mente </em> </p>
<p><em> vi prego di lasciare </em> </p>
<p><em> il vostro nome e cognome </em> </p>
<p><em> e un numero o come </em> </p>
<p><em> cazzo rintracciarvi </em> </p>
<p><em> non appena avrò ripreso </em> </p>
<p><em> il controllo dei nervi </em> </p>
<p><em> sarà mia premura </em> </p>
<p><em> richiamarvi. Vi prego </em> </p>
<p><em> di non fare pernacchie </em> </p>
<p><em> né rutti o parolacce </em> </p>
<p><em> né fare i brillanti per dire </em> </p>
<p><em> qualcosa di speciale </em> </p>
<p><em> che mi consoli. Sto male </em> </p>
<p><em> Parlate </em> </p>
<p><em> subito dopo il segnale </em> </p>
<p>Quando stava male Niccolò non voleva nessuno accanto, non voleva sentire nessuna parola di conforto e Martino aveva imparato nel tempo a stargli vicino senza dire niente, cercando di non far sentire l’altro soffocato anche solo dalla sua presenza, seppur silenziosa. Era stata dura riuscire a capire come fare, il suo istinto cercava sempre di prevalere e ogni volta doveva mordersi la lingua per evitare di fare domande alle quali, con molta probabilità, Niccolò non solo non sapeva come rispondere, ma che lo finivano per irritarlo ancora di più. Spingerlo a parlare non era stata mai la soluzione.  </p>
<p>Tornò a sedersi sullo sgabello con il libro in mano e continuò a leggere alcune pagine. Non era proprio il suo autore preferito, però quel libro lo stava colpendo e decise di segnarsi il nome e comprarlo per rimpolpare la libreria di casa. Aveva appena finito di appuntarselo, quando il dottor Rizzo uscì e gli fece cenno di entrare. </p>
<p>Quando varcò la soglia della stanza, il suo sguardo si posò subito su Niccolò che, a testa bassa e con un piede che batteva a terra, lo attendeva sul divano. Si sedette accanto a lui e il medico prese la parola, dando indicazioni sulla terapia che avrebbero seguito e sui farmaci che avrebbe dovuto prendere. Martino ascoltò in parte quello che stava dicendo, perché la sua attenzione era rivolta a Niccolò: sembrava in un altro mondo, completamente assente. Rimasero nello studio ancora per qualche minuto e Martino ne approfittò per chiedere al terapeuta se la loro idea di ripercorrere i luoghi della sua vita fosse buona.  </p>
<p>“Lo è... anzi, vorrei che me ne parlasse poi Niccolò quando andrete. Magari iniziamo la prossima settimana?” </p>
<p>“Va bene...” Fu la risposta appena sussurrata di Niccolò, prima di alzarsi e salutarlo, ringraziandolo e uscendo dalla stanza senza voltarsi indietro. </p>
<p>Martino lo seguì velocemente fino alla macchina, dove lo trovò appoggiato e con lo sguardo rivolto alle scarpe.  </p>
<p>“Ehi...” Quando Niccolò non si mosse, si avvicinò un po’ di più. “Non è andata bene la seduta?” </p>
<p>“In realtà sì... Però mi ha detto che ricordare sarà doloroso a livello emotivo e non so se voglio. Perché dovrei ricordare qualcosa che mi fa star male?” </p>
<p>Martino stette in silenzio e cercò le parole giuste. “Una volta ho letto da qualche parte, non ricordo dove, che noi siamo la somma di tutte le nostre esperienze, belle e brutte. Magari ti farà male, però con quei ricordi dolorosi ci sono anche tutti quelli belli, che riguardano noi e la nostra relazione. Quindi magari è un prezzo da pagare per riavere tutto.” </p>
<p>“Scommetto che non eri così saggio quando ci siamo conosciuti, vero?” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise e scosse la testa. “Per niente. Sei sempre stato tu quello maturo.” </p>
<p>“Ne dubito... Mi starai accanto però, giusto?” </p>
<p>“Sempre!” Rispose prendendo il suo volto tra le mani e poggiando la fronte alla sua. </p>
<p>Nel tragitto del ritorno decisero che ogni giorno lo avrebbero dedicato a un posto diverso e che era stato importante per la loro relazione e nella vita di Niccolò in generale. Il ragazzo avrebbe scritto su una sorta di diario tutte le sensazioni e le emozioni che quel determinato posto gli suscitavano e le avrebbero analizzate insieme al terapeuta di settimana in settimana. Così come per gli incubi. </p>
<p>Quando arrivarono a casa, trovarono sul pianerottolo Giovanni insieme a Filippo, Eva e Sana, quest’ultima seduta a terra con le gambe stese. C’era anche Ibra al telefono poco distante dall’altra parte del pianerottolo, che borbottava qualcosa in francese. </p>
<p>“Non dovevamo essere solo noi?” Chiese a Giovanni, stupito dalla presenza di tutti i loro amici lì davanti la porta di casa. </p>
<p>“È questa la tua accoglienza, teso’?” Subito Filippo lo riprese con un sorriso. </p>
<p>“Ma figurati, sono contento... è che non me l’aspettavo...” Rispose Martino aprendo la porta d’ingresso e facendo accomodare tutti, specialmente Sana, aiutandola ad alzarsi e a mettersi sul divano. </p>
<p>Giovanni posò le pizze sul tavolo della cucina mentre ripose le birre già fredde in frigo, per evitare che si scaldassero. Niccolò si avvicinò al ragazzo un po’ intimidito. </p>
<p>“Che pizze hai preso?” </p>
<p>“Un po’ miste ma tranquillo, le tue preferite le ho prese. Funghi e prosciutto qui e salame piccante in questa.” </p>
<p>“Sono le mie preferite...” </p>
<p>“Lo so, zì prendi sempre queste da quando ti conosco.” </p>
<p>Martino li osservò e per un momento gli sembrò quasi di tornare indietro di appena poche settimane prima che quell’incubo si realizzasse.  </p>
<p>“Ehi Marti, mi aiuti ad alzarmi? Devo andare al bagno...” Sana richiamò la sua attenzione, allungando le mani verso il ragazzo. </p>
<p>“Certo! Ma quanto manca ancora?” </p>
<p>“Sono all’ottavo mese ormai quindi poco, spero... inizio a sentire il peso di questa gravidanza.” </p>
<p>“No, tu senti il peso del fatto che sei in maternità e non puoi lavorare.” </p>
<p>“Fa differenza? Non vedo comunque l’ora di partorire!” </p>
<p>Quando Sana entrò in bagno, vide Niccolò in mezzo alla stanza, Eva e Giovanni parlavano con Filippo e Ibra era nuovamente al telefono. Gli diede l’impressione di essere spaesato e fuori contesto, un po’ come quando ci si ritrova a una festa e non si conosce nessuno. </p>
<p>“Tutto bene?” Chiese, avvicinandosi e stringendo piano il braccio del ragazzo. </p>
<p>“Penso di sì. Quello chi è?”  </p>
<p>Martino seguì l’indicazione di Niccolò e vide che si stava riferendo a Ibra. </p>
<p>“È il marito di Sana. Si sono sposati poco più di un anno fa. Moralmente io e te siamo i testimoni di Sana.” </p>
<p>“Moralmente?” </p>
<p>“Ci siamo sposati con il rito musulmano quindi erano necessari due maschi musulmani per fare da testimoni.” Intervenne Sana, uscita dal bagno, sentendo i due parlare del suo matrimonio. </p>
<p>“Ci sono foto o video? Magari mi può aiutare vederli...”  </p>
<p>Sana annuì con un sorriso. “Certo! Vieni intanto ti faccio vedere qualcosa dal telefono però devo stare seduta che non ce la faccio a stare troppo in piedi.” Prese la mano di Niccolò e si sedettero vicini sul divano. Martino andò in cucina e prese un bicchiere d’acqua dal frigo, non accorgendosi di Giovanni che l’aveva seguito. “Com’è andata al consultorio?” </p>
<p>“Non ci siamo andati. Gli ho parlato del suo psicologo e siamo andati da lui.” </p>
<p>“Per questo è così moscio?” </p>
<p>“Già... però abbiamo fatto dei passi avanti.” </p>
<p>“Cioè?” </p>
<p>“Dormiamo insieme e stanotte ha voluto che ci addormentassimo abbracciati.” Confessò con un sorriso timido ma chiaramente felice.  </p>
<p>“Ah...” fu il commento di Giovanni. </p>
<p>“So che sembra nulla, ma se pensi che quando si è svegliato non voleva nemmeno parlarmi. È un passo avanti. E continua a ripetermi che vuole ricordarsi di me.” </p>
<p>“No, per carità. Pensavo qualcosa di più concreto. Ma è un’ottima notizia.” </p>
<p>“Sì, io sono felice di questo. Poi da domani iniziamo il giro di tutti i posti importanti quindi... chissà...” </p>
<p>“Okay, ora la mia notizia. Vieni di là così la dico a tutti.” </p>
<p>“Che notizia?” Borbottò Martino, mentre entrambi tornarono in salone.  </p>
<p>Giovanni prese la parola facendo cenno a Eva di avvicinarsi a lui.  </p>
<p>“Allora, visto che più o meno ci siamo tutti, abbiamo una notizia importante da darvi.” </p>
<p>“Oddio, Eva è incinta?” Chiese Sana, con quell’espressione ammonitrice che tutti temevano. </p>
<p>“No!” Giovanni rispose prontamente. “No, vero?” Si rivolse poi alla ragazza. </p>
<p>“No, Gio ti pare?”  </p>
<p>“Allora finalmente vi sposate?” Chiese Filippo, eccitato all’idea. </p>
<p>“No, non esageriamo eh...” Eva intervenne, con la faccia semi-sconvolta, suscitando l’ilarità di tutti i presenti. </p>
<p>“Eh vabbè anche meno Eva, che ti fa schifo l’idea di sposarmi?” </p>
<p>“Ma smettila...” </p>
<p>“Vabbè ce lo dite o è un quiz?” Martino era già spazientito. </p>
<p>“Io ed Eva andiamo a vivere insieme!” Sia Giovanni che Eva avevano un sorriso a tutta faccia. </p>
<p>Tutti rimasero in silenzio per un momento, finché non prese la parola Martino. </p>
<p>“Tutto qui? E siete convinti? Sapete com’è, dopo cinqu’anni che state insieme, potrebbe esse presto...” Disse, sarcasticamente. </p>
<p>“A Martì, che palle che sei. Non tutti sono pronti a 18 anni come te. Per noi è un grande passo.” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise e si avvicinò per abbracciare entrambi. “Io sono contentissimo per voi.” </p>
<p>“Stronzo!” Rispose Eva, ricambiando la stretta.  </p>
<p>Anche gli altri si avvicinarono e li abbracciarono, congratulandosi per la decisione, tranne Sana che attese che fossero loro ad andare da lei sul divano e Niccolò che rimase in disparte, lo sguardo fisso altrove e le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile. </p>
<p>Martino lo osservò e gli tornò in mente una frase che gli spezzò il cuore. <em> Non basta stare con gli altri per non sentirsi soli, è la tua testa che si sente sola </em> . Era chiaro per Martino in quel momento che Nico stesse vivendo questa sensazione. Perché queste persone nella stanza erano sì loro amici, ma per lui non lo erano, non ancora. E ricordava perfettamente quando gli aveva spiegato come si sentisse, anche con 50 persone intorno  <em> e tu sei lì solo con la tua testa </em>. </p>
<p>“Nico!” Lo richiamò, prendendogli la mano. “Vieni dai, aiutami a tagliare la pizza, così ceniamo.” </p>
<p>Niccolò sembrò riprendersi e con un sorriso lo seguì in cucina.  </p>
<p>Il resto della serata passò in armonia e serenità e quando alla fine tutti si congedarono, Niccolò rimase dentro, mentre Martino scese con gli altri per buttare i cartoni della pizza. Niccolò crollò sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi, nella stanza improvvisamente vuota. </p>
<p>Riaprì gli occhi, sentendo Martino rientrare in casa e cominciare a raccogliere i piatti e i bicchieri di plastica con cui avevano optato per mangiare, raccogliendo il casino che il gruppetto di amici aveva fatto. “Ehi, dai ti aiuto." Niccolò si alzò in piedi. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Martino gli lanciò un’occhiata. “No tranquillo faccio io, non ti preoccupare.” </p>
<p>“Non mi dispiace-” </p>
<p>“Davvero, non è un problema. È stata una giornata impegnativa.” </p>
<p>Martino si sentì osservato mentre si aggirava per la stanza, pulendo i vari punti dove avevano sostato i ragazzi.  </p>
<p>“Posso mettere un po’ di musica?” Chiese Niccolò, andando verso lo stereo posizionato sulla madia in rovere, che avevano preso dal vecchio studio del papà di Eva. </p>
<p>“Certo! Metti la riproduzione casuale...” </p>
<p>“Senti ma... esiste ancora Earl Sweatshirt?” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise al ricordo di quando gli parlò la prima volta di quel rapper che aveva definito ‘il più matto, il più maledetto di tutti’ e gli aveva fatto ascoltare una sua canzone. “Sì, esiste, ma non lo ascolti più.” </p>
<p>“Perché?” </p>
<p>“Boh, hai cambiato genere... credo.” </p>
<p>“E che musica ascolto?” </p>
<p>“Ora per lo più indie, tipo i Pinguini Tattici Nucleari.” </p>
<p>“Mai sentiti...” Così li cercò nelle playlist e fece partire alcune canzoni del gruppo, rimanendo incantato dalla musica. Effettivamente avevano un bel sound e gli stava piacendo.  </p>
<p>Quando dallo stereo partì ‘<em> Ridere </em> <em> ’ </em>, Martino iniziò a canticchiarla e Niccolò si incantò a guardarlo finché il ragazzo non si accorse del suo sguardo addosso e piegò la testa di lato come a chiedere se andasse tutto bene e Niccolò si avvicinò prendendogli la mano. “Mi concedi questo ballo?”  </p>
<p>Martino sorrise, abbassando la testa e il suo stomaco si strinse, mentre le braccia si incrociarono intorno al collo di Niccolò e le mani di quest’ultimo trovarono il loro posto sui fianchi dell’altro. Ci volle un attimo a trovare il ritmo giusto anche se si stavano a malapena muovendo, limitandosi ad ondeggiare sul posto.  </p>
<p>“È bello! Tutto questo intendo...” </p>
<p>“Sì, lo è davvero.” Rispose Martino, riscoprendo una familiarità che stava sentendo scivolare via da giorni. “Mi mancava...” </p>
<p>La musica era finita ed era già partita un’altra canzone, ma l’unica cosa che Martino riusciva a sentire era il respiro caldo di Niccolò sul collo. Bastava quello, a dargli brividi a cui aveva temuto di dover rinunciare. Lasciò che la fronte si abbandonasse sulla spalla di Niccolò, giusto per un momento. E senza nemmeno rendersene conto erano praticamente saldi l’uno all’altro. E non stavano più ballando. </p>
<p>“Sei bellissimo stasera.” Il sussurro di Niccolò si infranse sulla pelle del collo, dove Martino con quel minimo di lucidità che ancora teneva registrò la pressione delle labbra del ragazzo.  </p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?”  </p>
<p>Niccolò alzò la testa ed erano così vicini che sarebbe stato difficile fare qualsiasi movimento che non fosse baciarsi, anche solo sporgendosi appena. E fu esattamente ciò che fece Niccolò. Una pressione decisa ma veloce delle labbra, quasi casta, così rapida e repentina che a Martino ricordò quel primo sfioramento sott’acqua. Si allontanò di poco per poi posare ancora le labbra sulle sue, una seconda e poi una terza volta, più lunga e lenta, tanto che Martino contraccambiò il bacio, senza alcuna possibilità di resistere. Sentì la lingua calda e morbida di Niccolò intrecciarsi alla sua e gli sembrò di tornare a respirare di nuovo. E come ogni volta un sorriso dolce comparve sulle labbra, come un riflesso condizionato.  </p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, forse non avrei dovuto...” Mormorò Niccolò, provando ad allontanarsi. </p>
<p>Martino lo fermò con le mani strette intorno al collo. “No, va bene se lo volevi.” </p>
<p>“Lo volevo... lo voglio.” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise ancora di più, poi fece un passo indietro, prendendo la mano di Niccolò nella sua per portarlo in camera. Chiuse la porta e lo fece sdraiare sul letto, prima che le loro labbra si ritrovassero di nuovo. Ancora e ancora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorpresa! Incredibilmente la mia superbeta mi ha inviato il capitolo stasera e ho deciso di farvi contenti con il capitolo anche se in tarda serata 😊<br/>Io spero vi sia piaciuto, visti gli sviluppi nella parte finale 🤣<br/>Fatemi ovviamente sapere che ne pensate e grazie a tutti per continuare a seguirmi e a leggere la mia storia ❤️ 🥰<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitolo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 10 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era ancora nel dormiveglia e non aveva intenzione di uscire da quel torpore. Sentì però la luce proveniente dalla finestra infiltrarsi tra le palpebre, così decise di aprire gli occhi e il suo primo pensiero fu che faceva troppo caldo, anche con le coperte aggrovigliate intorno ai piedi, quasi fuori dal letto. Più che altro però era un tepore che proveniva da sotto di lui, da qualcosa di caldo e pesante che irradiava calore intorno a lui. Improvvisamente si rese conto di essere abbracciato a Niccolò che lo stava guardando con occhi ancora un po’ assonnati. Si erano addormentati abbracciati, dopo quella che era stata una paccata degna di nota. Un post-Halloween 2.0, insomma. </p>
<p>“Buongiorno!” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise e si spostò di poco, così da poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Buongiorno. Che ore sono?” </p>
<p>“Le otto e mezza... più o meno.” </p>
<p>A quel punto si rese conto di aver dormito tutta la notte, cullato dal calore e dal conforto dell’abbraccio di Niccolò. “Ma non hai avuto l’incubo stanotte?” Chiese, con un sorriso a tutta faccia. </p>
<p>“Sì invece, l'ho avuto… ma non ho voluto svegliarti. Dormivi troppo bene. Ho cercato di calmarmi da solo, ti ho guardato dormire per un po’ e mi ha aiutato a riprendermi.” </p>
<p>“Non hai più dormito, però...” Era più una constatazione che una domanda. </p>
<p>“No, ma non fa niente...” Rispose Niccolò con un sorriso. “Sai che russi un po’ quando dormi?”  </p>
<p>“Non è vero...” Borbottò, spostandosi e alzandosi a sedere sul letto.  </p>
<p>“Sì invece... e come possiamo notare dalla mia maglietta, sbavi anche.” </p>
<p>Normalmente Martino l'avrebbe punzecchiato, negando l’evidenza e difendendo l'indifendibile ma quella mattina decise di non farlo.  C'era tempo per tornare alle loro dinamiche di sempre, no? </p>
<p>“Beh forse un pochino... però non era mai stato un problema finora.” </p>
<p>“No, non lo è infatti.” Ridacchiò Niccolò, scuotendo la testa. “È che non mi sono mai svegliato prima di te e si possono conoscere un sacco di cose guardando una persona dormire. E mi piace.” </p>
<p>“Che russo e sbavo la notte?” </p>
<p>“No!” Rise ancora più forte il ragazzo. “Imparare a conoscerti, come tu conosci me. In mancanza di ricordi...”  </p>
<p>Martino sorrise e gli prese la mano nella sua. Niccolò fissò le loro mani intrecciate e si avvicinò al ragazzo, posando un bacio leggero sulle labbra, appena uno sfioramento, per poi alzarsi e fargli cenno di fare altrettanto. </p>
<p>Insieme raggiunsero la cucina dove Martino mise sul fuoco la caffettiera e tirò fuori la bottiglia del latte.  </p>
<p>“Senti, so che te l’ho chiesto mille volte e sono pesante ma... oggi andiamo al consultorio?” </p>
<p>“Assolutamente sì! Scusa se ieri ti ho obbligato ad andare dallo psicologo però era importante.” </p>
<p>“Lo so. In realtà l’ho apprezzato. E tanto.”  </p>
<p>Poi gli si accostò e lo abbracciò da dietro, mentre versava il latte nelle tazze. Martino sentì un brivido lungo la schiena quando le labbra di Niccolò si poggiarono alla base del collo, lì dove c’era l’attaccatura dei capelli.  </p>
<p>“Sai questa cosa potrebbe diventare un’abitudine...” mormorò Niccolò con le labbra ancora sulla pelle dell’altro. </p>
<p>“S-sì, una bella abitudine.” Non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe potuto resistere avendolo così vicino, con il calore del suo corpo che lo avvolgeva in quel modo.  </p>
<p>Era quasi un mese che non faceva sesso: nelle settimane precedenti all’aggressione, Niccolò aveva lavorato al caso delicato di alcuni ragazzini e faceva spesso molto tardi, sdraiandosi nel letto quando ormai Martino dormiva, oppure capitava che quest’ultimo stesse fuori alcune sere per degli articoli della rubrica e tornasse a casa che era ormai mattina. Finivano così per incontrarsi a malapena durante la colazione di Niccolò, prima che Martino si mettesse a dormire. Era stato un periodo tanto frenetico che Martino aveva avuto paura che Niccolò potesse risentirne, ricadendo in certe dinamiche in cui la paura dell’abbandono faceva da padrone. La sera dell’aggressione sarebbe stata la prima da settimane che avrebbero passato insieme, il che era paradossale se si pensava che convivevano sotto lo stesso tetto. Poi quella notte e tutto quello che era successo gli aveva fatto perdere ogni libido, tanta era stata la preoccupazione e la paura per Niccolò, ma ora che il ragazzo stava bene, che si erano di nuovo riavvicinati, era davvero dura resistere alla tentazione di saltargli addosso. E baciarlo sembrava aver aperto una porta magica verso lidi che al momento non era il caso di esplorare, ma che l’avevano reso decisamente consapevole del suo bacino.  </p>
<p>“Okay, direi che è il caso di fare colazione e prepararci, così ci andiamo subito.” Si riprese e si scostò da Niccolò, andando a sedersi al tavolo già apparecchiato per la colazione. </p>
<p>Niccolò sorrise e annuì, sedendosi accanto a lui e addentando una fetta biscottata. </p>
<p>Velocemente si prepararono, scendendo poi per andare al consultorio dove lavorava Niccolò. Nel tragitto, Martino gli raccontò a grandi linee cosa facesse e come ci fosse arrivato a quello. </p>
<p>“Sai quando sei uscito dal liceo, non eri convintissimo di cosa volessi fare, perché ti sarebbe piaciuto continuare gli studi musicali con il Conservatorio, ma ovviamente quello non dà molti sbocchi lavorativi e l’unica cosa certa che continuavi a ripetere era che volevi aiutare le persone. Così, dopo un’estate passata ad analizzare tutti i corsi di laurea esistenti, ti sei iscritto a Sociologia e poi con la specialistica in Servizio sociale e politiche sociali, hai preso l’abilitazione.” </p>
<p>“Sì, beh è molto da me questo... ma che faccio esattamente. Lo sai?” </p>
<p>“Più o meno, cioè ogni tanto mi racconti di qualche caso, però sempre in modo superficiale. So che aiuti i bambini e i ragazzi che hanno famiglie disfunzionali o hanno situazioni molto difficili, tipo abusi di sostanze, bullismo, cose così...” </p>
<p>“Oddio non so se sono all’altezza di fare un lavoro del genere.” </p>
<p>“Hai studiato per farlo, non è stato immediato. Hai fatto tante ore di tirocinio, durante la specialistica, prima di prendere l’abilitazione.” </p>
<p>“Ma quelli del consultorio lo sanno che sono borderline?” </p>
<p>“Certo che lo sanno, ti pare...” </p>
<p>“E si fidano a farmi lavorare con i bambini?” Niccolò stava iniziando ad andare nel panico. </p>
<p>“Beh diciamo di sì, perché sai, cioè sapevi, gestire la tua impulsività. Poi non è che sia un lavoro fisso. Cioè ti chiamano quando hanno bisogno di un aiuto in più, della tua assistenza in alcuni casi. Per questo hai anche le lezioni di piano, a tenerti impegnato. Ma ti sta bene così: mi hai sempre detto che preferivi non avere un posto fisso perché capita ancora spesso che non stai bene e lo stacco tra un caso e l’altro ti permette di non sentirti... sopraffatto. Ecco.” </p>
<p>Martino diede uno sguardo veloce a Niccolò, mentre svoltava l’angolo con la macchina per parcheggiare, e notò come la sua espressione fosse contrita e amareggiata. “E comunque non lavori mai da solo, c’è sempre un supervisore e i tuoi colleghi più esperti a darti una mano.” </p>
<p>“Ah... okay.” </p>
<p>Quando entrarono nel consultorio, Martino lo portò al secondo piano dove c’erano gli uffici della consulenza sociale, dove Niccolò lo aveva portato per mostrargli dove lavorava – esattamente come aveva fatto Martino stesso in redazione – e ringraziò il cielo di avere una memoria di ferro e di ricordarsi ancora il tragitto, perché da quella volta non c’era più andato.  </p>
<p>Subito una donna si accorse della loro presenza e il volto le si illuminò con un sorriso.  </p>
<p>“Niccolò! Ciao!”  </p>
<p>Il ragazzo la guardò mentre lei si avvicinò e chiamò a raccolta le altre persone presenti nella stanza, per salutarlo. </p>
<p>“Salve!” Era palesemente in imbarazzo. </p>
<p>“E tu sei Martino, vero? Il fidanzato?” </p>
<p>“Eh sì, sono io. Lei è...?”  </p>
<p>“Sono il supervisore di Niccolò. Agata. Nico, so che non ti ricordi di noi, ma qui sei una risorsa preziosa e siamo tutti contenti di vederti. Vero, ragazzi?” </p>
<p>Anche gli altri annuirono e una ragazza, un po’ minuta e con lunghi capelli biondi richiamò la sua attenzione. “Ciao. Io sono Melissa, abbiamo lavorato insieme all’ultimo caso.” </p>
<p>“Oh... forte! Quindi posso chiedere a te un po’ di informazioni?” </p>
<p>“A tua disposizione. Agata, posso andare con Nico di là? Mi porto un po’ di fascicoli e gli faccio vedere...” </p>
<p>La donna diede immediatamente l’okay e Niccolò seguì la ragazza dentro una stanzina, con un sorriso entusiasta e gli occhi brillanti. Era così bello vederlo così sereno che gli venne naturale sorridere.  </p>
<p>Martino rimase lì fuori e si mise seduto su una delle panche al lato della porta, togliendo il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans. Voleva dare spazio a Niccolò per prendere confidenza con quello che aveva scelto come lavoro per la vita.  </p>
<p>“Se vuoi, di là c’è un divanetto.” Agata lo richiamò. </p>
<p>“No, non c’è problema, sto bene qui. Cioè, se non do fastidio...” </p>
<p>“Figurati, era per farti stare più comodo.” Rispose la donna, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Non devono essere stati facili questi giorni.” </p>
<p>“No, è vero. Sta migliorando però...” </p>
<p>“Bene. Tu come stai?” </p>
<p>Erano giorni che nessuno gli poneva questa domanda e si sorprese che fosse una persona fondamentalmente estranea a chiederglielo. Non si era nemmeno soffermato a chiederselo lui stesso e sospirò, cercando di fare chiarezza su ciò che sentiva. </p>
<p>“Benino, dai. Nessuno ti prepara a vivere una cosa del genere quindi... sto un po’ brancolando nel buio. Nico non si ricorda e sto andando a tentativi.” </p>
<p>“Sì, sono certa che ricorderà. Un sentimento come quello che prova per te è impossibile dimenticarlo del tutto. I ricordi sono tutti lì da qualche parte in tutta quella nebbia.” </p>
<p>“Continuo a ripetermelo anche io, ma più passano i giorni e più diventa difficile crederci.” </p>
<p>“E immagino che tu non abbia nulla di tutto questo a Niccolò, vero?” </p>
<p>“No!” Sbuffò con un sorriso amaro, scuotendo la testa. “Cerco di essere positivo, propositivo. Credo che se gli confidassi tutti i miei dubbi e le mie paure, lo spaventerei e lo farei chiudere ancora di più in quel blocco che ha sui ricordi.” </p>
<p>“Se hai bisogno noi ci siamo, Martino. Va bene non parlarne con lui, ma devi sfogare un po’ tutte queste paure, farle uscire dalla testa, perché altrimenti diventeranno sempre più ingombranti e ti schiacceranno.” </p>
<p>“Grazie Agata, davvero. Nico non se lo ricorda, ma vi adora e adora lavorare qui con voi. È così stimolante per lui. Pensi che le ultime settimane prima dell’aggressione praticamente non ci vedevamo mai tra i suoi e i miei impegni e nonostante questo stava bene, era sereno, contento... Qualche anno fa avrebbe risentito di questo ‘allontanamento’, e lo dico perché è già capitato e ogni volta mi ha sempre accusato di tenerlo a distanza o di abbandonarlo, anche se non esplicitamente, ed è stato difficile fargli capire che anche se gli impegni ci separavano, io e lui stavamo insieme comunque. Stavolta invece era così tranquillo, lavorare con voi e aiutare le persone gli piace, penso sia un po’ la sua missione. L'aggressione non ci voleva proprio...” </p>
<p>“Tornerete a quello. Devi avere fiducia e crederci tu per primo.” </p>
<p>Martino annuì piano e sorrise. Fu grato del fatto che Niccolò avesse chiesto a lui e non ai genitori di accompagnarlo, perché si rese conto che aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di esterno, non coinvolto come lo erano Giovanni o gli altri dei suoi amici e la chiacchierata con Agata fu provvidenziale. </p>
<p>La donna gli strinse la mano per confortarlo, poi si alzò per tornare al lavoro.  </p>
<p>“Grazie. Ne avevo bisogno.” </p>
<p>“Lo so. Quando vuoi siamo qui.” Gli sorrise e tornò alla sua scrivania piena di scartoffie.  </p>
<p>Martino riprese il telefono e vide un messaggio su whatsapp di un suo collega in redazione, in cui chiedeva di richiamarlo con urgenza. Si alzò e uscendo dall’ufficio fece partire la chiamata. </p>
<p><em> “Marti, meno male che mi hai richiamato.” </em> </p>
<p>“Che è successo?” </p>
<p><em> “No niente, solo che siccome sto per andare in ferie volevo sapere se il tuo articolo era già pronto?” </em> </p>
<p>“Quale?” </p>
<p><em> “Quello su Santa Maria dell’Orazione.” </em> </p>
<p>“Eh no, non ancora. Anche perché la scadenza non è il 14?” </p>
<p><em> “Sì appunto. Siamo al 12 te lo ricordo...” </em> </p>
<p>“Merda. Ho perso la cognizione dei giorni. Lo scrivo e te lo mando entro domani. Okay?” </p>
<p><em> “Bene! Perché poi io il 14 parto quindi vorrei avere tutto già pronto. Sto facendo un giro di telefonate per accorciare i tempi.” </em> </p>
<p>“Sì, certo. Okay, grazie Diego.” </p>
<p><em> Grazie un cazzo!  </em>Pensò mentre chiudeva la telefonata.  </p>
<p>Aveva solo un giorno per scrivere un articolo su cui non aveva pronto nulla. Sarebbe dovuto andare sul posto e aveva bisogno di Filippo per fare le foto – era ormai una collaborazione che durava da diversi mesi e si era rivelata proficua per entrambi. Chissà se sarebbe stato libero per il giorno successivo... doveva assolutamente informarsi su quel posto per poter andare là preparato e riuscire a scrivere l’articolo in tempo.  </p>
<p>Prese il telefono e aprì la chat con Filippo, sorridendo a quel nome che si era auto-salvato l’amico sul suo telefono e che nonostante gli facesse alzare gli occhi non aveva più cambiato, un po’ per pigrizia un po’ perché in fondo era vero. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra rientrò nell’ufficio e si avvicinò alla porta della stanzetta dove Niccolò e la collega, di cui si era già dimenticato il nome, si erano rinchiusi da più di un’ora. Bussò e quando sentì la risposta positiva aprì e fece sbucare solo la testa all’interno. </p>
<p>“Scusate se vi disturbo, ma io dovrei andare...” </p>
<p>Niccolò perse il sorriso che aveva e si alzò avvicinandosi a lui. “Va tutto bene?” </p>
<p>“Sì, è che mi ha chiamato un collega e ho fatto male dei calcoli su quanti giorni avevo per scrivere un articolo e ho tempo solo fino a domani per farlo.” </p>
<p>Niccolò annuì piano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Ti spiace se rimango? Mi sta facendo vedere parecchie cose e c’è così tanto che ancora non so che mi dispiacerebbe interrompere così...” </p>
<p>“No, certo. Se vuoi rimanere, non è un problema. Ci vediamo direttamente a casa oppure ti vengo a prendere dopo, come preferisci...” </p>
<p>“Okay, allora torno da solo a casa. Grazie.” </p>
<p>“E di che? Anzi scusami.” </p>
<p>“Dai vai, ci vediamo dopo.” Prendendo Martino di sorpresa, Niccolò si avvicinò e posò le labbra sulle sue e lui non poté fare altro che sorridere in quel bacio leggero a fior di labbra.  </p>
<p>Mentre si avviava verso la macchina e poi a casa, Martino continuò a sorridere come un adolescente alla prima cotta e sentì le labbra continuare a formicolare anche per un semplice sfioramento. Era incredibile e assurdo come la perdita di memoria avesse fatto tornare indietro nel tempo non solo Niccolò che non ricordava più nulla, ma anche Martino che stava rivivendo di nuovo tutte le emozioni e le prime volte. Era quasi come se fosse tornato indietro anche lui a quel periodo fatto di sguardi, sfioramenti, baci rubati e l’innamoramento, quando ancora non puoi definire quello che provi vero amore, ma lo senti forte forse anche di più e il tuo unico pensiero è l’altra persona, fisso e costante. </p>
<p>Per il resto della giornata, si gettò a capofitto nel lavoro, cercando più informazioni possibili e guardando a malapena il telefono, solo per essere sicuro che se Niccolò lo avesse cercato lui fosse stato reperibile. </p>
<p>Ricevette solo un paio di messaggi da parte di Giovanni e di Eva, riguardo la nuova ricerca della nuova casa, che a quanto pare era si stava rivelando un'impresa titanica. </p>
<p>Non avevano alcuna intenzione di arrendersi, però. Entrambi ancora vivevano con i genitori e soprattutto Eva stava iniziando a sentirne il peso. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi libera e vivere con i suoi non glielo permetteva. Giovanni non aveva questa estrema necessità, ma gli mancava comunque una vera privacy soprattutto con il fratello in giro che ormai all’ultimo anno di liceo aveva preso l’abitudine di portare a casa svariati amici che non se ne andavano mai facilmente… anzi, alcuni rimanevano persino lì a dormire più giorni! </p>
<p>Stavolta però Martino non aveva tempo per stare dietro ai 'drammi Gioeva', come li chiamava Filippo. Almeno per quella giornata doveva fingere di non aver visto il telefono, quindi non rispose continuando a lavorare incessantemente, finché non sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e la voce di Niccolò che parlava con qualcuno sempre più vicina. Alzò lo sguardo dal computer e vide Eva e Giovanni a braccia conserte davanti al salotto, dove si era messo a scrivere, che lo guardavano con tanto d’occhi. </p>
<p>“Il telefono è un optional per te, vero?” Chiese Giovanni, scuotendo la testa. </p>
<p>“Scusa ma ho una scadenza e non ho guardato il telefono.” Rispose leggermente piccato, per poi rivolgersi con molta più dolcezza a Niccolò. “Ciao! È andata bene poi oggi?” </p>
<p>“Sì, molto bene. Avevo proprio bisogno di questo incontro.” Rispose il ragazzo, sedendosi sul divano, dove Eva aveva già preso posto. </p>
<p>“Comunque ti avevamo scritto perché la ricerca della casa è un disastro.” Intervenne la ragazza, con un sospiro drammatico. </p>
<p>“Di già? È passato solo un giorno... Non trovate niente?” </p>
<p>“Più che altro quello che troviamo non va bene perché o stanno in Culonia oppure ci dovremmo vendere un rene a testa per pagare l’affitto. Non è fattibile.” Si lamentò Giovanni. </p>
<p>“Cazzo...” Aveva sempre saputo di essere stato molto fortunato e di non aver avuto molto di cui preoccuparsi visto che nonna di Niccolò aveva deciso di donare loro la casa, pagando lei il passaggio di proprietà e lasciando a loro solo le spese effettive delle bollette.  </p>
<p>“Però... la compagna di tuo padre non fa l’agente immobiliare?” </p>
<p>“Sì, vero.” </p>
<p>“Potresti chiederle di darci una mano a trovare un appartamento che non ci prosciughi l’anima e che non serva farsi 8 ore di tragitto per spostarsi?” </p>
<p>“Vabbè, vedo che posso fare, dai... Sentite, rimanete a cena? Stiamo insieme?” </p>
<p>“E secondo te ci saremmo fatti la strada solo per chiederti della tipa di tuo padre? Ovvio che rimaniamo!” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise e chiuse il computer, lasciando il resto del lavoro al giorno successivo, preferendo la compagnia dei suoi amici e di Niccolò. Si alzò e andò in cucina seguito da tutti e tre gli altri, Giovanni ed Eva si misero seduti al tavolo e Niccolò si poggiò al muro, mentre Martino aprì il frigo cercando qualcosa da preparare per cena. Non era prevista la presenza, sempre gradita, dei due ragazzi, ma effettivamente non c’era granché. Raffazzonò una cena di fortuna e in breve furono a tavola.  </p>
<p>“Mamma mia ho una fame...” </p>
<p>“Eva tu hai sempre fame. Non c’è mai volta che tu non abbia fame quando ci vediamo.” </p>
<p>“Eh che devo fa’? Ho il metabolismo veloce...” </p>
<p>Martino scosse la testa, con fare arrendevole. “Sì come no...” </p>
<p>“Ma voi vi conoscete da tanto, vero?” Niccolò prese la parola, dopo essere stato in silenzio per diverso tempo. Già da prima della cena, notò con un certo rammarico Martino. Gli dispiaceva che ancora non si sentisse del tutto a suo agio, con i suoi migliori amici. </p>
<p>“Purtroppo sì!” Rispose Eva, ridendo. </p>
<p>Martino aprì la bocca, sconvolto. “Che stronza!” </p>
<p>Eva gli lanciò un bacio volante e rise più forte.  </p>
<p>“Io e Marti siamo cresciuti insieme. Siamo praticamente fratelli. Vero?” Giovanni prese la parola. </p>
<p>“Sì, confermo.” Eva alzò gli occhi al cielo perché uno dei motivi per cui la prima volta non aveva funzionato era anche la presenza fissa degli amici di Giovanni, soprattutto Martino, per quanto fosse anche il suo migliore amico, che li aveva allontanati. </p>
<p>“Come fratelli? Wow!”  </p>
<p>“Sì, meno male che ho Gio che mi vuole bene. Non come questa qua, ingrata.” Indicò con la mano Eva che lo mando a quel paese con il dito medio. </p>
<p>“Eccola la drama queen, mi mancava, sai?” </p>
<p>“Sono drammatico, non ci posso fare niente...” </p>
<p>Tutti si misero a ridere, Niccolò legò lo sguardo a quello di Martino e da sotto il tavolo, le loro mani si intrecciarono, rimanendo in quella posizione per il resto della cena.  </p>
<p>Poi Niccolò uscì sul balcone per fumare - “ho bisogno di una sigaretta”, “ti faccio compagnia, dai” - in cucina rimasero solo Giovanni e Martino.  </p>
<p>“È successo qualcosa tra te e Nico?” Chiese il ragazzo, accennando ai due che erano fuori. </p>
<p>“Perché me lo chiedi?” </p>
<p>“Mah, vi siete mangiati con gli occhi per tutta la cena. E ho notato le mani sotto al tavolo. Non siete mai stati dei geni del camuffamento...” </p>
<p>“Non so di cosa parli.” </p>
<p>“Non fa’ er finto vago, Martì. Ve conosco, su, dimme!” </p>
<p>“Vabbè, ieri sera quando siete andati via, ci siamo baciati. Ha messo lo stereo, abbiamo ballato e mi ha baciato lui. E abbiamo continuato a farlo...” Ammise con un sorriso che non avrebbe mai potuto mascherare. </p>
<p>“Oooh questo sì che è un passo avanti!” Giovanni lo abbracciò stretto. “So’ contento per te, zì!” </p>
<p>“Pure io!”  </p>
<p>Quando alla fine Giovanni ed Eva se ne andarono, Niccolò abbracciò Martino da dietro, poggiando il petto alla schiena, esattamente come aveva fatto quella mattina. “Ci sdraiamo a letto? Ti va?” </p>
<p>Martino accettò l’invito e si ritrovarono sul letto, abbracciati, con la sua testa sul petto di Niccolò e le mani di quest’ultimo ad avvolgerlo completamente. Sentirlo di nuovo così vicino fece quasi commuovere Martino, che continuava a lasciare dei baci leggeri sul petto dell’altro. Sapeva di giocare un po’ sporco, ma ormai conosceva bene il corpo di Niccolò e quali fossero i punti più sensibili, quelli che lo avrebbero eccitato, persino in una stanza piena di gente – e sì, forse era capitato un paio di volte a casa della zia in Umbria o da suo padre, giusto per farli arrabbiare se li avessero beccati, cosa che comunque non era mai successa grazie alla prontezza di riflessi di Niccolò – e voleva vedere se il suo corpo avrebbe recepito i giusti input, anche se la memoria del ragazzo era danneggiata. </p>
<p>E, come sperava, Niccolò reagì con un ansimo e Martino notò un leggero rigonfiamento nella zona dell’inguine che poco lasciava all’immaginazione. Avrebbe voluto scendere con la bocca e le mani fin lì, ma non voleva che fosse troppo per lui. Non avrebbe sopportato il pensiero di spingere Niccolò più in là di quanto non se la sentisse. Così rimase fermo, continuando quella lenta tortura, posando gli occhi su di lui, che lo fissava con uno sguardo al quale non aveva mai avuto la forza di resistere. Ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta per rischiare, così non cedette e si interruppe, lasciando un bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo.  </p>
<p>“Sono un po’ stanco.” Disse poi, fingendo di non aver visto l’erezione di Niccolò. </p>
<p>“Sì, okay...” Prese un profondo respiro poi chiese con un sorriso “domani dove mi porti?”  </p>
<p>Martino chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano. “Scusa, ma domani non posso. Devo finire assolutamente l’articolo e devo andare sul posto per farlo.” </p>
<p>“Dove sta 'sto posto?” </p>
<p>“È un po’ strano in effetti. È una chiesa dove si riuniva una confraternita della Morte o una cosa del genere.” </p>
<p>“Inquietante...” </p>
<p>“Abbastanza, però è molto bella. Infatti Filippo farà le foto e io finirò il mio articolo.” </p>
<p>“Vai con lui?”  </p>
<p>“Sì. È un po’ che collaboriamo. Come hai potuto vedere è molto bravo.” </p>
<p>Niccolò perse il sorriso e sospirò. “Ah...” </p>
<p>“Che c’è?” </p>
<p>“Tra te e lui non c’è niente?” </p>
<p>“Siamo amici da anni. Anzi, se stiamo insieme in parte è anche grazie a lui, perché in quel periodo non avevo nessun altro per parlare di te. Non avevo ancora fatto coming out. Qual è il problema?” </p>
<p>“Nessuno. È che... beh Filippo è un bel ragazzo e adesso scopro che vi frequentate, avete appuntamenti in cui siete solo voi due...” </p>
<p>“Nico, non è un appuntamento. È un incontro di lavoro. Lui fa le foto io faccio le interviste e scrivo. Niente di più.” </p>
<p>Niccolò voltò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro. Era geloso? Seriamente? Era assurdo anche solo pensarlo, ma ricordava ancora bene il rientro da Bracciano nel lontano dicembre del 2018. Non si era affatto dimenticato di quanto l’avesse assillato per sapere di Giovanni, avendo capito quanto fosse importante la loro amicizia per lui. Ecco le domande di stasera a cosa erano dovute, stava sondando il terreno. Quindi era geloso. </p>
<p>“Se vuoi, puoi venire con noi, così stiamo comunque insieme, anche senza il tour dei ricordi. Ti va?” </p>
<p>“Sei sicuro?”  </p>
<p>“Certo! Ho pensato che non volessi venire perché si tratta di lavoro, quindi ti annoierai un po', mi sa...” </p>
<p>Niccolò sembrò rilassarsi di nuovo ed il sorriso riapparve sulle sue labbra. “Okay!”  </p>
<p>Martino lo baciò e si sdraiò nuovamente su di lui, chiudendo gli occhi. E si ricordò che questo Niccolò era ancora il ragazzo che aveva il terrore di essere abbandonato e non sapeva come gestire la rabbia. Non poteva comportarsi come se questo non influisse sui suoi gesti e atteggiamenti. Doveva stare attento a non commettere gli stessi errori del passato.  </p>
<p>“Mi piace stare così...” Lo sentì mormorare con il sorriso sulle labbra e l’espressione beata in volto.  </p>
<p>Era bello vederlo così rilassato.  </p>
<p>“Lo so.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Non sono convintissima di questo capitolo, possiamo definirlo un po' filler ma già dal prossimo ci sono dei passi avanti quindi non disperate 😉<br/>Detto questo spero che comunque vi sia piaciuto e vi prego come sempre di farmi sapere il vostro parere 🙏🏼❤️<br/>Grazie come sempre alla mia superbeta, sempre puntuale e precisa e a tutti voi che continuate a seguirmi.<br/>Alla prossima settimana<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitolo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 11 </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La giornata con Filippo era andata piuttosto bene. Si erano visti davanti alla Chiesa per le 11 del mattino e Filippo era stato così contento di vedere anche Nico che gli chiese se potesse fargli da modello per qualche scatto. Se l’era portato dietro per tutto il giardino e le varie cappelle mentre Martino intervistava uno dei sacerdoti del posto, mettendosi poi da una parte a scrivere il resto dell’articolo. Niccolò alla fine era rimasto entusiasta della giornata ed aveva capito quanto fosse stupida la sua gelosia verso Filippo che chiaramente non aveva alcun interesse per Martino - “siete molto legati, vero?”, “Chi? Io e Marti? Sì, lui è il mio protetto gay, lo sto crescendo bene, non trovi?” e Niccolò si era messo a ridere.  </p><p>I giorni successivi erano trascorsi velocemente. Una corsa frenetica: Martino aveva dovuto sostituire un collega che era in malattia e per tutta la settimana dovette andare in redazione e coprire i suoi articoli; d’altro canto Niccolò aveva avuto delle visite mediche con lo psichiatra e lo pneumologo per essere sicuri che fosse tutto apposto. Il polmone di Niccolò era ancora affaticato e con molta probabilità avrebbe dovuto subire un intervento per evitare che collassasse di nuovo.  </p><p>E c’era stata un’altra seduta dallo psicologo che aveva sfinito Niccolò a tal punto che non era riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto per tutto il giorno successivo. Erano stati giorni molto intensi e quando finalmente riuscirono a ritagliarsi un momento per stare da soli, una sera, decisero di mangiare qualcosa al volo e stare sul divano per guardare un film. </p><p>“Ma ce li abbiamo i popcorn?” </p><p>“Non lo so... forse c’è del mais nella dispensa.” </p><p>“Aspetta che controllo.” Si immerse con tutta la testa nella dispensa e alla fine riemerse con una bustina aperta per metà. “Eccolo! Ne faccio un po’. Tu ne vuoi?” </p><p>“Ma sì dai. Fallo anche per me.” Disse mentre andava in salotto per scegliere cosa guardare su Netflix. </p><p>“Dovremmo comprare la macchina per i popcorn. Secondo me è utile.”  </p><p>Sentì Niccolò urlare dalla cucina. E sorrise perché era una fissazione la sua, ancor prima dell’amnesia. A sentire Niccolò in casa ci sarebbe stato necessario avere la macchina per i popcorn, la yogurteria, la friggitrice per le patatine e cosa non meno importante la vaporiera per fare i ravioli cinesi. Martino era sempre stato più pratico in queste cose: se voleva lo yogurt, comprava quello già fatto, se voleva le patatine fritte o i ravioli usava le app come JustEat o Glovo e se le faceva recapitare. Perché affaticarsi a cucinare quelle cose se poteva prenderle con le consegne a domicilio? </p><p>“Se fosse per te avremo la casa invasa di elettrodomestici inutili perché per quante volte vengono usati, non ne vale proprio la pena.” </p><p>Lo raggiunse poi nuovamente in cucina, dove l’odore dell’olio e del mais scoppiato stava infestando l’ambiente, permeando le pareti della stanza. “Una volta volevi comprare la gelatiera.” </p><p>“Bello! Potremmo fare il gelato in casa.” </p><p>“Ah-ah e sai quante volte quell’anno abbiamo mangiato il gelato? Una volta, quella in cui hai pensato di volere una gelatiera.” </p><p>Niccolò rise, in quel modo che succedeva solo quando c’era Martino, abbassando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. “Però ho un grande estro creativo, lo devi ammettere.” </p><p>“Questo sì, è vero.” </p><p>Quando i popcorn furono pronti, li misero in una ciotola e si spostarono in salone, sedendosi vicini sul divano.  </p><p>“Allora che guardiamo?” </p><p>“Anche se non sembra da me, io propongo uno dei miei film preferiti, che tu hai già visto migliaia di volte in realtà, ma che ovviamente per te ora è tutto nuovo.” </p><p>“E te ne vuoi approfittare eh?” Chiese Niccolò con un sorriso a tutta faccia, prendendo un popcorn dalla ciotola. </p><p>“Forse un po’.” </p><p>“Ma non potrei averlo visto anche se non ho memoria?” </p><p>“No, perché mi avevi detto che non l’avevi visto.” </p><p>“Okay, per me va benissimo. Qual è?” </p><p>“Ella &amp; John. Se scopro che mi hai mentito per tutti questi anni mi offendo.” Disse con il broncio, sapendo che in questo modo che, anche se fosse stato così, avrebbe continuato a mentire lo stesso. </p><p>“No, okay. Effettivamente il titolo non mi dice niente. Non credo di averlo visto.” E nonostante tutto sembrava sincero. </p><p>Si accomodarono meglio sul divano e Martino azionò il tasto play della televisione, facendo partire il film. Rimasero in silenzio a guardare lo schermo per un po’, Niccolò era preso dalla trama e dalla colonna sonora e Martino si stava incantando a guardarlo mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sulle immagini che scorrevano; conosceva il film così bene da sapere le scene a memoria e poteva permettersi di distrarsi e sapere comunque a quale scena del film fossero arrivati. Cercò di essere discreto, però, e non farsi beccare come un adolescente alle prime armi, e fu notevolmente impressionato dal suo autocontrollo. Forse avere Niccolò accanto a lui nel letto ogni notte lo aveva temprato abbastanza da dargli la forza di rimanere seduto lì sul divano, accontentandosi dello sfioramento delle loro mani nella ciotola dei popcorn. </p><p>Passarono altri minuti e Martino sentì la tensione crescere sempre di più. Niccolò nel frattempo aveva spostato la ciotola e si era avvicinato pericolosamente a lui, lasciando che la mano si spostasse dalla ciotola alla coscia. E a quel punto perse ogni facoltà di capire anche solo una parola del film: era difficile rimanere concentrati quando Niccolò era accanto in situazioni normali, figuriamoci quando lo stava praticamente provocando, soprattutto sapendo come erano le sue labbra e il suo corpo sotto il suo.  </p><p>Quando Niccolò iniziò ad accarezzare la coscia, salendo pericolosamente, Martino prese un respiro profondo e tirò verso di sé il ragazzo, per poggiare le labbra sulle sue. Niccolò ci mise meno di un secondo per approfondire il bacio, facendo sgusciare la lingua nella bocca dell’altro. Quando sentì la lingua intrecciarsi alla sua, Martino si lasciò completamente andare e avvolse le braccia intorno al collo dell’altro, andando a sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, mentre Niccolò lo teneva saldamente per i fianchi, poi le mani scivolarono sul sedere, stringendolo con forza. E addio all’autocontrollo. </p><p>Nonostante il momento e la passione che inevitabilmente stava esplodendo tra loro in quella circostanza, Martino non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, direttamente sulle labbra dell’altro che lo imitò, sorridendo di rimando. Quando percepì l’erezione di Niccolò strusciare sulla sua attraverso il tessuto leggero del pantalone, si rese conto di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere in quel momento e pur continuando a baciarlo, si sedette meglio sulle sue gambe e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, rallentando il bacio e allontanandosi appena. </p><p>“Forse dovremmo fermarci...” Mormorò direttamente sulle sue labbra. </p><p>“Perché?” </p><p>Martino chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Niccolò gli prese il volto tra le mani e gli fece alzare lo sguardo. “Marti, guardami. Che c’è?” E gli occhi gli si inumidirono, perché era dall’aggressione che non lo chiamava così. </p><p>“Non credo sia giusto continuare. Non voglio forzarti.” </p><p>Niccolò sorrise e gli baciò le labbra. “Non mi stai forzando.” </p><p>“Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato solo perché vivi qui con me.” </p><p>“Marti, ti ricordo che ci sono venuto volontariamente qui. Non mi hai costretto. E ti assicuro che tutto quello che sta succedendo, lo voglio anche io. Non so cosa ti dissi quando ci siamo conosciuti ma ti assicuro che non sono vergine. Anche senza ricordi.” </p><p>“Lo so... stavi con Maddalena da tre anni quando ci siamo conosciuti.”  </p><p>“Appunto. Non mi sento obbligato a fare niente. Voglio tutto questo. Anzi sapere che lo vuoi tu mi fa stare meglio...” </p><p>“Che intendi?” </p><p>Niccolò si adombrò per un momento. “Beh, io non sono il Niccolò che conoscevi. So che sono diverso, che sono soltanto una pallida imitazione.” </p><p>“Ma smettila, Nico sei sempre tu. Magari con meno esperienza e ancora un po’ spaventato, ma non sei così diverso come credi. Sei sempre il ragazzo dolcissimo...” E si sporse a baciargli una guancia. “Romantico...” E baciò l’altra guancia. “Premuroso...” E passò al naso. “Che ha la forza di rialzarsi sempre...” Poi si avvicinò alla bocca, sfiorandola piano con le labbra, prima di sussurrare direttamente sulle labbra dell’altro. “E un po’ perverso...” </p><p>Niccolò rise, abbassando lo sguardo. “Questo ancora non puoi saperlo...” </p><p>“No, lo so invece... lo eri già prima che ci conoscessimo.” Rispose Martino, baciando di nuovo le labbra del ragazzo, lasciando che la lingua si insinuasse e si intrecciasse a quella dell’altro.  </p><p>Quando si ritrasse, riluttante, sorrise leggermente al verso di protesta di Niccolò e seppellì il viso nel collo, respirando profondamente. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche secondo, finché la musica di una scena del film, che ignaro aveva continuato a scorrere, li fece sobbalzare e Martino si voltò verso la televisione. </p><p>“Che dici se finiamo di vedere il film? Sul serio intendo...” </p><p>Niccolò mise su un adorabile broncio, ma annuì. “Okay. Vediamo questo film, che comunque è carino, ma non lo metterei nella top 3 dei preferiti... al massimo gli darei un quint-” </p><p>“Quinto posto nella top ten.” Martino finì la sua frase, sorridendosi a vicenda.  </p><p>Sì, anche senza memoria, era ancora il suo Niccolò. Era sempre lui. </p><p>I giorni successivi passarono ancora più velocemente se possibile. Niccolò aveva chiesto a Martino se avessero conservato dei libri del suo studio; gli sarebbe piaciuto recuperare qualche nozione e andare in Consultorio per ricominciare, pian piano, a lavorare. Era stanco di stare a casa tutto il tempo. Martino gli aveva mostrato tutta la serie di libri dell’Università che avevano tenuto per qualsiasi evenienza – non si aspettavano certo questo, ma era stato provvidenziale – in parte nella camera degli ospiti, nelle mensole in alto, in parte nella libreria in sala, davanti alla porta d’ingresso. E da quel momento, Niccolò iniziò a leggere e studiare ogni pagina, divorando tutti i libri che avevano in casa, prendendo appunti e cercando di memorizzare quanto più possibile.  </p><p>“Sai, ho l’impressione di avere dei déjà-vu quando leggo. Non so se magari mi sto suggestionando da solo...” Gli disse una sera, mentre cenavano a tavola, seduti vicini, con le ginocchia che si sfioravano di tanto in tanto. </p><p>“Non credo... cioè ti ho visto studiare su quei libri ore, giorni interi, alla fine li sapevi a memoria, quindi è probabile che qualche cosa ci sia che ti rimanda a ciò che sapevi. Credo sia un passo avanti.” </p><p>“Sì, l’ho pensato anche io.” Rispose Niccolò, quasi avesse paura di dirlo ad alta voce.  </p><p>Non si azzardavano a dire che forse qualcosa poteva riaffiorare, era troppo presto. Era troppo positivo. E se non avesse poi ricordato nulla più, sarebbe stata una delusione. Per entrambi.  </p><p>Così si accontentavano dei piccoli passi. Dei déjà-vu. Un passo alla volta. Senza fretta.  </p><p>“Sai che dovresti fare?” Era mattina presto quando Martino pose questa domanda. </p><p>Erano ancora a letto, abbracciati. Niccolò aveva ancora gli stessi incubi e faticava a liberare la mente anche durante la giornata, nonostante gli impegni con i quali di giorno in giorno cercava di impegnarsi per più tempo possibile ed evitare di pensare. Non ci riusciva più. I pensieri finivano sempre lì, a quelle immagini ancora confuse, sconnesse, che gli divoravano il sonno e lo tormentavano ogni notte. </p><p>“No, cosa?”  </p><p>“Riprendere le lezioni di piano.”  </p><p>Non ne avevano più parlato, ma Niccolò ricordava che Martino gli aveva parlato dei suoi ‘studenti’ cui insegnava pianoforte. Quasi tutti bambini molto piccoli, alcuni più grandi e un paio di adolescenti con già delle basi e avevano bisogno di allenarsi per entrare in Conservatorio.  </p><p>“Sono stati avvertiti di quello che mi è successo?” </p><p>“Certo! Ci ho pensato io... hai un’agenda con tutti gli appuntamenti e i numeri di telefono dei genitori.” </p><p>“E che hanno detto?” </p><p>“Che ti aspettano. Che i loro figli ti adorano e che non vogliono altri insegnanti. Vogliono te.” </p><p>Niccolò sorrise stringendo Martino un po’ di più, poi si rabbuiò, pensando al fatto che era finalmente riuscito a crearsi una vita che gli piaceva. Era sicuramente soddisfatto di quello che aveva costruito, ma lo faceva star ancor peggio pensare come fosse andato tutto a puttane. E un senso di colpa verso sé stesso, verso quel Niccolò di cui non ricordava nulla, lo travolse come un fiume in piena.  </p><p>“Se vuoi più tardi ne chiamiamo un paio e ricominci con qualche lezione, magari poche... che dici?” </p><p>“Okay!” Rispose con un sospiro pesante. “Ma ho qualche appunto o note da cui partire? Cioè, non so nemmeno che devo fare con questi bambini...” </p><p>“Mi pare che qualcosa c’è, nel mobile vicino al pianoforte.” </p><p>Così chiamarono i genitori di un paio di bambini, i veterani, che aveva iniziato a seguire quando ancora andava all’università per racimolare qualche soldo in più da mettere da parte. Come aveva ipotizzato Martino, Niccolò trovò alcuni spartiti con una serie di appunti, scritti in parte a penna e in parte a matita, che lesse con cura per capire cosa facesse con loro e a che livello fossero i bambini.  </p><p>Martino sperò che questo potesse aiutarlo a svuotare la mente, almeno per un paio d’ore, impegnato con quei ragazzini. Ricordava bene le prime volte che erano andati a casa loro: era stato amore a prima vista. Indipendentemente dal fatto che fossero maschi o femmine, era indifferente, tutti venivano conquistati da Niccolò e dal suo carisma. E a niente erano valse le rassicurazioni del ragazzo sul fatto che fossero innocui, perché Martino vedeva come tutti lo guardavano, affascinati dai suoi occhi e dal suo sorriso pieno di calore umano, esattamente come ne era rimasto affascinato lui quando lo aveva visto la prima volta e tutte quelle a venire. Certo, dei bambini non si preoccupava poi troppo, anche se un leggero fastidio si insinuava sempre. <br/>Con gli studenti del liceo, invece era tutta un’altra storia: di loro era palesemente geloso. C’erano in particolare queste due ragazze di 16 e 19 anni, terzo e quinto anno di liceo, che se avesse seguito la sua natura, le avrebbe prese a calci e fatte sparire. Ovviamente questo non poteva succedere, così quando le due si presentavano a casa, faceva sempre in modo di esserci e monitorare la situazione, rimaneva in sala, lavorando al computer, mentre Niccolò faceva la sua lezione e osservava in religioso silenzio le ragazze che civettavano con lui, quasi fossero pronte a saltargli addosso da un momento all’altro.  </p><p>Per questo motivo, al momento aveva puntato sui bambini: i due che seguiva da più tempo avevano 9 e 11 anni. Innocui in tutti i sensi. In realtà Martino sapeva che erano molto dolci e anche incredibilmente educati; Niccolò sosteneva che fosse la disciplina musicale a dare loro il rigore giusto, come era successo a lui. Non ne era così convinto Martino, ma lasciava sempre correre perché vedeva quanto fosse stimolante per il suo ragazzo questo lavoro e fosse una valvola di sfogo importante per lui.  </p><p>Alla prima lezione che tenne nei giorni seguenti, Niccolò volle la presenza di Martino al suo fianco. Era nervoso e agitato e ripassò mentalmente ogni riga di quello che aveva letto nei fogli e si preparò con uno spartito che, da quello che c’era scritto negli appunti, avrebbero dovuto iniziare a suonare insieme, insegnante e allievo, la settimana dell’aggressione. Non sapeva se già avessero iniziato quello spartito, ma essendo passati diversi giorni, probabilmente sarebbe stato comunque più giusto ricominciare daccapo. </p><p>E Martino aveva ragione. Quelle due ore con Jacopo, questo era il nome del bambino, erano state così piene che non aveva avuto modo di pensare a nient’altro che a suonare con questo bimbo dolcissimo che lo guadava con gli occhi pieni di ammirazione e curiosità per quello che gli era accaduto.  </p><p>Da quel momento gli impegni di entrambi li sommersero al punto da non avere più modo di ricreare la situazione del divano di quella sera. Dormivano insieme, sempre abbracciati, Martino si godeva il calore del corpo dell’altro, i baci pigri sul letto la mattina, la sera a cenare vicini e raccontarsi. Sembrava quasi essere tornati indietro nel tempo, ai primi tempi che vivevano in quella casa e ogni occasione era buona per stare insieme; certo all’epoca c’era anche tanto sesso, Martino ricordava fin troppo bene come nessuno dei due riuscisse a trattenersi quando l’altro era vicino – “Se sto a casa, tu mi salti addosso”, “Ah io ti salto addosso?”, “E chi?” “Ma io ti salto addosso perché tu mi lanci gli sguardi bambici”. Gli mancava il modo in cui si prendevano in giro, con quell’ironia che li contraddistingueva. Ogni tanto si perdeva nella malinconia di un tempo che, in realtà, a questo punto, avrebbe dovuto già essere di nuovo la normalità. Ed invece Niccolò ancora non ricordava, aveva gli incubi, aveva ripreso la cura per il disturbo e il tempo sembrava essersi fermato. Eppure, nel frattempo, i giorni si erano susseguiti, erano passati quasi due mesi, non li stava attendendo. Si sentiva un po’ tradito dalla memoria fallace di Nico: perché non ricordava? Cosa lo bloccava? Possibile che il trauma fosse stato così profondo da impedire alla sua mente di recuperare i ricordi? </p><p>Il flusso di pensieri venne interrotto dal telefono con l’arrivo di una serie di messaggi. Mittente: Sana. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ehi futura mamma! Che succede?” Il tono non riuscì ad essere allegro come sempre. </p><p>“Che succede a te? Che è ‘sta voce moscia?” Lei subito si accorse che qualcosa non andava. </p><p>“Niente. Sono un po’ malinconico oggi. Che proposta hai?” Cercò di cambiare argomento Martino. </p><p>“So che sei impegnato con il giornale e giuro che non ti ruberò del tempo per quello, però mi hanno chiesto di fare un podcast sull’Islam e le donne. Ti andrebbe di farlo con me? Come ai tempi della radio...” </p><p>“Oh... wow! Ma scusa che c’entro io con l’Islam?” </p><p>“Ricordi la nostra conversazione quando eravamo in quinto e stavamo a casa di Filippo ed Eleonora. Le risposte intelligenti alle domande stupide...” </p><p>“Sì, ricordo. Quindi io dovrei fare l’ignorante che fa domande stupide?” Chiese con un sorriso. </p><p>“Una specie. Poi si sa dai, squadra che vince non si cambia, no?” </p><p>“So se che sembro venale ma... è una cosa pagata?” </p><p>Sana rise sommessamente. “Per niente venale. Certo che è pagato, sarebbe un giorno a settimana, possiamo decidere insieme quando farlo e preparare la puntata la sera quando sei libero...” </p><p>“Ma non è troppo stancante per te? Manca così poco al parto.” </p><p>Sana sospirò piano. Martino poteva vederla scuotere la testa anche senza essere davanti a lei. “Marti, qui sto impazzendo senza fare niente. Posso scrivere la puntata sdraiata sul letto e registrare da seduta a casa, verresti tu da me. Ho bisogno di tenermi occupata e se non posso lavorare, almeno questo me lo devo concedere.” </p><p>“Okay, accetto. Sarò il tuo stupido ignorante che fa domande ancora più stupide.” </p><p>“Grazie, sei un tesoro.” </p><p>“Lo so, sarà dura abbandonare il mio ruolo di Imam Rametta, ma per la mia migliore amica questo e altro.” </p><p>“Cretino che sei!” Entrambi risero, con la complicità di chi ne ha passate tante, insieme e con il sostegno dell’altro accanto.  </p><p>Nei giorni seguenti si accordarono su orario, giorno e argomento e lavorarono fianco a fianco, per sere intere, tanto che in alcuni casi, la stanchezza di Martino era troppa, così rimaneva a dormire da Sana, anche se la maggior parte delle volte Niccolò andava a prenderlo e lo riportava a casa - “Non mi va di dormire da solo, preferisco venire a prenderti, così saluto pure Sana.” </p><p>La prima puntata del podcast fece un successo che non si aspettavano, più di 200mila ascolti nelle prime 24 ore dall’uscita. Era bello poter lavorare di nuovo con Sana, con lei riusciva sempre a tirare fuori il meglio di sé e lo spronava a fare ancora di più, era stimolante per Martino, tanto quanto scrivere i suoi pezzi e ricevere le critiche positive di chi li leggeva e lo seguiva.  </p><p>Le giornate passavano così velocemente che quasi non si accorgeva del tempo trascorso lontano da Niccolò, se ne rendeva conto solo quando sdraiato a letto, accanto a lui, sentiva la necessità di abbracciarlo e di tenerlo vicino, sentirne il calore e il battito del cuore, poggiando la testa sul suo petto.  </p><p>Poi una notte, a inizio maggio, il telefono che squillava ruppe il silenzio della casa ed entrambi si svegliarono di soprassalto, sedendosi velocemente sul letto. </p><p>“Che succede?” Chiese Niccolò, stropicciandosi gli occhi. </p><p>“È il telefono. Vado io.” </p><p>Martino corse fuori dalla stanza, andando in sala e prendendo il telefono portatile dalla basetta, rispondendo velocemente. Non guardò nemmeno chi fosse il chiamante, era sicuramente successo qualcosa di grave. Erano le tre e mezza del mattino. </p><p><em>“Martino, sono Ibra</em> <em>!”</em> La voce dell’uomo, dal forte accento francese, arrivò gracchiante e disturbata nella cornetta. </p><p>“Che è successo? Sana?” </p><p>In sottofondo sentiva delle grida di donna che soffocavano la voce di Ibra, ma anche così riuscì a sentire: <em>“A Sana si sono rotte le acque. Stiamo andando alla clinica.”</em> </p><p>La telefonata si interruppe di colpo e Martino rimase con la cornetta attaccata all’orecchio, mentre Niccolò si avvicinava, chiedendo spiegazioni. </p><p>“Sana sta per partorire. Dobbiamo andare da lei.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Torno dopo una settimana di pausa e scusatemi ma ho approfittato del Ferragosto per prendermi qualche giorno in più... Che dire? I nostri Martino e Niccolò si stanno avvicinando sempre di più finalmente e siamo al parto di Sana *^*<br/>Spero vi sia piaciuto, mi raccomando fatemi sapere che ne pensate :)<br/>Ci si legge la prossima settimana dato che ricomincio con la pubblicazione settimanale.<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p><p>ps. sappiate che il prossimo capitolo è SUUUUUUPER denso di eventi ma niente spoiler :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitolo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 12</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dal momento della chiamata di Ibra, tutto divenne una corsa forsennata per prepararsi e uscire di casa per arrivare nel più breve tempo possibile in clinica. Martino era stordito e Niccolò aveva dovuto prendere le redini della situazione. Non sapeva come ci stesse riuscendo, ma vedere Martino spaesato, senza sapere cosa fare, lo aveva smosso: aveva fatto vestire il ragazzo e aveva preso le chiavi della macchina, mettendosi alla guida. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dov’è la clinica?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm, oddio...” Martino lo aveva guardato con gli occhi spalancati. “Ho un vuoto mentale, n-non me lo ricordo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammi il telefono.” Gli aveva preso il telefono di mano, guardando nella cronologia di Google Maps per ritrovare l’indirizzo. “Calmati! Respira e riconnetti il cervello, mi servi attivo! Ci sono cose che non so, o meglio non mi ricordo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, scusa. Hai ragione, è che sono ancora rintronato e la chiamata mi ha sconvolto.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L’ho visto, però ho bisogno di te.” Il tono sicuro di Niccolò sembrò riscuotere Martino, che recuperò un po’ di concentrazione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, vuoi che guidi io?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, però mettimi il navigatore, così so dove devo andare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino riprese il telefono, impostò la mappa e lo posò sul supporto per permettere a Niccolò di dargli uno sguardo ogni tanto durante la guida. Poi sospirò, rilassandosi sul sedile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non posso credere che sia già arrivato il momento. Mi sembra ieri che mi diceva che era incinta...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei emozionato, eh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì. Sana ed io... non lo so, tra noi è iniziata per caso e in maniera pessima. Ricordo che avevo sentito parlare di lei a scuola perché la chiamavano Sana Bin Laden – ce la chiamavo pure io così - però poi frequentandola e discutendo, anche di argomenti importanti - religione, omosessualità, cose così - alla fine qualcosa è scattato e ci siamo legati. E alla fine è diventata la mia migliore amica.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ed Eva? Non era lei la tua migliore amica?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise, annuendo. “Diciamo che Eva è più una sorella, la conosco da una vita ed è la ragazza del mio migliore amico, che è praticamente un fratello per me. </span>
  <span>È Sana, invece, quella che posso definire come la</span>
  <span> mia migliore amica. E nonostante lei continui a negarlo, io sono il suo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi questa bambina è quasi una nipote.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sicuro. Saremo Zio Marti e Zio Nico, non accetto compromessi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rise, mentre si voltava verso Martino per guardarlo in volto. Era una fortuna che fossero fermi a un semaforo, perché per un attimo si incantò a osservare il suo profilo e il sorriso che ancora aleggiava sul suo volto. Si riscosse solo quando Martino si voltò verso di lui e qualcuno dietro strombazzò il clacson, per avvertirlo di ripartire, essendo scattato il verde. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arrivarono in clinica poco dopo e Martino corse subito verso il reparto, mentre Niccolò andò a parcheggiare. Rimase in macchina per qualche minuto prima di salire dal garage coperto. Prese il telefono e aprì Whatsapp, cercando Sana tra le conversazioni: finora si era sempre concentrato solo su Martino e Luai, però adesso che stavano per diventare ‘zii’, seppur acquisiti, voleva capire che rapporto avesse effettivamente con Sana e la sua famiglia. I suoi ultimi ricordi riguardavano Luai, Rami e gli altri del gruppo da cui aveva deciso di allontanarsi per la paura di quello che era successo con la famiglia Marrash, sebbene ora sapesse che aveva recuperato il rapporto con tutti dopo il suo ritorno a Roma, quando stava già convivendo con Martino. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorse i messaggi dei mesi scorsi, al natale passato e lesse la conversazione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venne interrotto nella lettura dal bussare sul finestrino, che lo riscosse. Rami lo guardava da fuori con un sorriso a trentadue denti.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh zì</span>
  <span>, ma</span>
  <span> che stai a fa’ chiuso in macchina?” Chiese subito appena Niccolò uscì dall’auto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niente, Martino è già salito e stavo parcheggiando. Sei arrivato adesso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, mi ha accompagnato Luai, sta a butta’ la macchina da qualche parte pure lui.” Era chiaramente su di giri, con gli occhi spalancati e il sorriso fisso sulle labbra. Se non avesse saputo che Sana stava partorendo, avrebbe senza dubbio pensato che si fosse appena fatto una canna.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei euforico eh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh un po’... sto per diventa’ zio. Io? Te rendi conto?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rise, scuotendo la testa. “È una follia!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico! Ciao, sei venuto pure tu...” Luai si avvicinò con un sorriso al quale Niccolò rispose annuendo e abbassando il capo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rivederlo stava scatenando sentimenti contrastanti, di cui quello più forte era sicuramente il senso di colpa nei suoi confronti: da quel pomeriggio sotto casa dei suoi, non si erano più né visti né sentiti e si era concentrato così tanto sul suo rapporto con Martino che non aveva pensato nemmeno a mandargli un messaggio per fargli sapere che stava bene. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che dite, saliamo? Dai che da Allagui non vedrà l’ora di uscire e fare il culo a tutti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rami li esortò a seguirlo verso gli ascensori e poi su al reparto, dove oltre a Ibra e a Martino, erano già arrivati i genitori di Sana, così come Eva e Giovanni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora? Novità?” Chiese subito il ragazzo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È dentro. Di più non sappiamo...” Rispose Martino, prendendo la mano di Niccolò.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sembrava essersi ripreso del tutto dallo shock della telefonata.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè attenderemo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimasero in silenzio nel corridoio per qualche minuto, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Niccolò era accanto a Martino, su uno dei divanetti laterali e lo guardava di sottecchi, cercando di interpretare lo stato d’animo del ragazzo. O almeno questa era l’intenzione iniziale perché appena posò lo sguardo su di lui si incantò a osservarne i lineamenti, le lentiggini chiare sul naso e gli zigomi, le labbra piene, gli occhi stanchi ma attenti a tutto quello che avveniva intorno a lui. Il suo unico pensiero fu che fosse bellissimo e sentì il cuore battere più forte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si voltò verso di lui, chiedendogli con gli occhi se fosse tutto apposto e Niccolò annuì piano, stringendo la mano nella propria. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nell’attesa dell’ostetrica che uscisse e desse loro informazioni, Giovanni si avvicinò ai ragazzi, poggiandosi sul bracciolo del divanetto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi Marti, ti volevo dire che Paola è fenomenale!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avete trovato casa?” Chiese Niccolò, avvicinandosi un po’ di più.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni annuì con un sorriso. “Dobbiamo solo firmare il contratto d’affitto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grande! Dove?” Intervenne Martino.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tuscolana! Dietro la metro di Pontelungo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah vabbè buono, dai.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, vi toccherà aiutarci per il trasloco!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ecco perché me lo stai a dì, paraculo!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che paraculo va...” Rispose ridendo Giovanni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nel frattempo anche Eva, di ritorno dalle macchinette con un caffè in mano, si accostò al gruppetto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abbiamo saputo la notizia. Congratulazioni!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma glielo hai detto da solo. Cattivo!” E diede un pugnetto sulla spalla di Giovanni. “Comunque sì, ci trasferiamo tra due settimane, quindi ci dovete assolutamente aiutare.” Continuò poi rivolgendosi di nuovo a Martino e Niccolò.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì già ce l’ha detto. Tranquilla vi diamo una mano noi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Così magari possiamo inaugurare la casa con il compleanno di qualcuno.” Chiosò lei, con un sorriso sornione nei confronti di Martino, che abbassò la testa con un sorriso timido.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È il tuo compleanno?” Chiese a quel punto Niccolò, stupito di venire a conoscenza di un particolare così semplice eppure così importante.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tra poco. Il 22 maggio.” Spiegò con dolcezza e pazienza Martino.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, il nostro caro Rametta compie 25 anni! Stai a diventa’ vecchio zi’!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma se sei nato mesi prima di me...” È la risposta secca di Martino, cui Giovanni risponde con una pacca sul collo, sorridendo. “Che vuoi? Non mi toccare!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva poi iniziò a descrivere la casa, con un entusiasmo che Niccolò riconobbe come l’emozione di un'indipendenza finalmente realizzata. Quell’indipendenza che non credeva di poter ottenere e che invece si era ritrovato a vivere, accanto a Martino. Chissà com’era riuscito a convincere i suoi a lasciarlo trasferire nella vecchia casa della nonna. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimasero in quel corridoio per altre due ore, Niccolò stette in silenzio, tenendo la mano stretta in quella di Martino, mentre lui chiacchierava con gli altri in attesa di notizie di Sana. Alla fine una delle infermiere uscì dalle porte scorrevoli che portavano in sala parto e con un sorriso annunciò che Sana aveva dato alla luce una bambina di poco più di tre chili e che a breve sarebbero potuti andare in stanza a salutarla. La bambina era in salute e la neo-mamma era stanca, ma visibilmente felice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ibra corse subito nella camera della ragazza, pronto finalmente a conoscere sua figlia mentre gli altri uscirono a fare colazione, così da dar modo ai neo-genitori di godersi i primi momenti della bambina in pace e da soli. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tutto bene?” Chiese Martino, mentre Niccolò fissava il vetro del bancone dove sfoggiavano in bella vista vari cornetti e dolci. Si era accorto che Niccolò si era chiuso nel silenzio e adesso che sapevano che Sana e la bambina stavano bene, voleva assicurarsi che anche per lui fosse tutto okay.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì certo! Che prendi?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un cappuccino sicuramente e... se ti va, possiamo smezzare un cornetto al cioccolato. Ti va?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È il mio preferito.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise perché Martino aveva sempre queste piccole accortezze nei suoi confronti e gli si contorse anche un po' lo stomaco al pensiero che lo facesse per metterlo a suo agio.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando ebbero consumato la colazione, decisero di salire e conoscere la loro prima nipotina e salutare Sana che sicuramente li stava aspettando.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di fatti quando entrarono nella stanza, il volto di Sana si illuminò con un sorriso splendente, nonostante la stanchezza fosse ben visibile. Aveva la bambina in braccio ed era poggiata sui cuscini morbidi che si era portata dietro, ficcati a forza nel borsone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi bellissima, come stai?” Martino subito si avvicinò e le baciò la guancia morbida.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stanca ma felice!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si vede... e lei?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragazzi vi presento Amira Badr-Eddine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amira? Bellissimo!” Martino si complimentò e le chiese di poterla prendere in braccio. Lei gliela passò con cura e allungò la mano verso Niccolò rimasto in disparte.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vieni qui, tu. Che fai non mi saluti?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo! Congratulazioni Sanetta!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei ringraziò e gli strinse la mano un po’ di più. Niccolò rivolse poi lo sguardo verso Martino rimanendo incantato a osservarlo prendere confidenza con la piccola: la teneva stretta tra le braccia e la cullava con dolcezza.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei la mia nipotina preferita, lo sai? Zio Marti ti ama già da morire e sarò il tuo zio preferito, vero?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zio Marti guarda che è l’unica nipote che hai...” Intervenne Sana ridendo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E tra l’altro che è ‘sta storia che sarai il suo preferito?” Rami gli puntò il dito contro ridendo. “Sono quasi certo che se non sarò io, allora sarà Nico!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché io?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo guardò per un secondo e sospirò piano. “Sì, vero. Perché sei la dolcezza fatta a persona...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anche tu, guarda come sei con lei già adesso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si aspettiamo che inizi a piangere poi vediamo se sarà ancora dolce Zio Marti.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino rise sarcasticamente per poi decidere di dare attenzione solo alla bambina. “Non ascoltarli Amira. Zio Marti ti ama anche se piangi.” Sussurrò accostando il suo naso a quello della bambina che, quasi lo avesse capito, fece un versetto divertito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Credo riconosca la tua voce, Marti, sai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dici? Vedi già mi ami, come posso non essere io il tuo preferito?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, vuoi prenderla anche tu in braccio?” Chiese Ibra, vedendo il ragazzo imbambolato a guardare Martino sorridere e lasciare dei baci leggeri sul nasino della piccola.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, non so se è il caso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dai vieni, tienila anche tu un momento. Non avere paura.” Martino gli passò la bambina, dandogli coraggio con lo sguardo e il sorriso e quando la prese tra le braccia, Niccolò sentì un’emozione mai provata prima, che gli inumidì gli occhi e gli spezzò il fiato. “Ciao meraviglia. Quanto sei bella...” sussurrò poi, accarezzandole una mano che prontamente strinse un suo dito attorno a sé con una forza incredibile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poco dopo un’infermiera entrò in stanza e fece uscire tutti chiedendo loro di tornare in orario di visita. Poteva rimanere solo una persona e Sana volle Ibra con lei. Prima che tutti andassero Sana richiamò Martino che rimase dentro, mentre Niccolò e gli altri iniziarono a scendere. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi, Nico, non ci siamo più visti o sentiti da quando sono venuto a trovarti a casa dei tuoi...” Lo fermò Luai, fuori dalle porte principali della clinica.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, è vero. Sono tornato a casa da Martino.” Si accese una sigaretta, aspirando lentamente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L’avevo immaginato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ci siamo avvicinati molto da quando sono lì.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È una cosa buona. Insomma lui è pazzo di te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Già... Posso confidarti una cosa?” Gli chiese, mentre gli offriva un tiro della sigaretta, che l’altro accetto volentieri.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimmi…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oggi mi sono reso conto che… insomma mi piace un sacco e…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E…?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Credo di essermi innamorato di lui.” Era strano dirlo ad alta voce.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E qual è il problema?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh, io non ricordo ancora niente e mi sto sforzando così tanto, eppure... niente, ho solo gli incubi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si, ma non mi sembra che lui se ne stia lamentando. Sembrava felice prima. Cioè prima in camera di Sana era sereno.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, ma si è chiaramente adattato a questa situazione.” Alzò le spalle, sconsolato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma tu gliel’hai detto? Che ti sei innamorato di lui, intendo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Non credo che glielo dirò.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché no, scusa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho paura che non mi crederà.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che dici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penserà che mi sono lasciato condizionare dal fatto che viviamo insieme e che c’è attrazione. Ci siamo anche baciati. Però io so che è più di questo. So quello che provo. E non mi era mai successo prima.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora glielo devi dire. Non ha senso che glielo nascondi, primo perché si vede. E poi lascia che sia lui a decidere una volta tanto, no? Martino deve sapere! Diglielo!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dirmi cosa?” Martino uscì dallo stabile e li guardò con curiosità. “Cos’è che dovrei sapere?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem... che stiamo parlando. Avevo paura che potessi pensare male, vedendoci qui da soli.” Mentì spudoratamente Niccolò, senza incontrare i suoi occhi e con molta probabilità Martino se ne era reso conto, ma non disse nulla.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Io mi fido. Di te e di lui.” Rispose serenamente, prendendogli la mano. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè, raga io vado che stasera ho un catering importante. Tanto ci vediamo da Sana...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sicuro!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luai si allontanò e restarono solo loro due, mentre Niccolò finiva la sigaretta e buttava via il mozzicone ormai consumato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nel frattempo sul suo telefono arrivò un messaggio, che Niccolò lesse mentre entravano in auto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sai che mi ha detto Sana, prima?” Martino richiamò la sua attenzione, proprio mentre Niccolò riponeva il telefono in tasca. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che anche se non ufficialmente, perché nell’Islam questa cosa non esiste, vuole che io sia il padrino di Amira. Mi ha confessato che ha parlato tanto con Ibra negli ultimi giorni e, anche se con un peso nel cuore, ha deciso di sostenerlo e ha accettato che lui vada in Kenya tra quattro mesi con Medici Senza Frontiere. Se non dovesse tornare, quando la bambina sarà un po’ più grandina, tipo 2 o 3 anni lo vuole raggiungere.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddio, non è un po’ presto per pensare ‘ste cose?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forse sì, però si sta già preparando all’idea. Non vuole trovarsi all’improvviso in quella situazione.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi Sana crescerà la bambina da sola?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Già. È quello che le ho chiesto io e mi ha risposto che a questo punto, quando Ibra partirà entrerò in gioco io: mi ha chiesto di darle una mano. E pure a te, ovviamente, di conseguenza. Cioè mi fa piacere che abbia pensato a me, a noi, però non vorrei si pentisse di aver accettato questo trasferimento. Mi sembrava così convinta di non volerlo qualche settimana fa...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh magari... pensava sarebbe stato diverso, ma ora la bambina è nata e sarà comunque parecchio impegnata con lei, no?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, forse sì... e poi avrà noi. Saremo una sorta di padrini in assenza di Ibra. Se a te sta bene, ovviamente...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò si morse il labbro inferiore, ragionando su ciò che quella richiesta avrebbe comportato e si ricordò di tutte le giornate passate a casa Allagui, con Rami e Luai, spesso rimanendo a dormire lì più volte a settimana e Sana che, nonostante il caos che facevano, aveva sempre il sorriso e la pazienza di accoglierli ogni volta, come fossero a casa loro. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A me sta bene. In fondo saremo Zio Marti e Zio Nico, giusto?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise e si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo. “Assolutamente sì!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nei giorni successivi, Martino fu così preso dal lavoro - voleva portarsi avanti quanto più possibile così da potersi dedicare a Sana e alla bambina - che Niccolò rimase molto tempo solo a casa. E decise di prendersi questo tempo in solitudine per capire meglio quello che provava per Martino e soprattutto trovare il momento e le parole giuste per dirglielo. Ogni tanto si incantava a guardarlo, la sera, mentre erano sul divano o a cena – “Che c’è?”, “Niente perché?”, “Non lo so, mi stai fissando...”, “Scusa mi sono incantato, non ti stavo guardando davvero”, era sempre questa la risposta che dava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luai però aveva ragione, Martino meritava di saperlo e soprattutto lui iniziava a sentirne la necessità, come se una forza più grande di lui lo spingesse verso quell’unico obiettivo. Era diventata quasi un’ossessione, provò persino a scrivere quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma era difficile da esprimere a parole. Forse suonare sarebbe stato meglio. Così spulciò in mezzo a tutti gli spartiti e gli appunti che aveva e trovò una serie di tracce che non conosceva. Li pose sul pianoforte e seguendo lo spartito iniziò a suonare. Era una musica lenta, con note evidentemente dolorose ma anche piene d’amore e in essa, per la prima volta dacché aveva aperto gli occhi in quella stanza d’ospedale, si riconobbe. Quelle note, quella melodia... erano lui, con tutte le sue emozioni, le sue contraddizioni e i suoi sentimenti: tutto urlava Niccolò Fares a pieni polmoni. E pianse. Non sapeva nemmeno perché, ma finalmente si sentì sé stesso. In quelle note non c’era un estraneo, qualcuno di cui aveva preso la vita senza alcun ricordo. Erano semplicemente lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Martino tornò a casa si era già calmato, anche se il rossore degli occhi era rimasto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tutto okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì e gli sorrise, sfiorandogli le labbra in un bacio leggero. “Tutto bene, tranquillo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai pianto?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sarà un po’ di allergia...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino gli prese il volto tra le mani e l’osservò con dolcezza. Non disse niente, non insistette per sapere cosa fosse successo, accettò la scusa di Niccolò, come aveva già fatto negli ultimi giorni, dimostrando di conoscerlo e sapere quando insistere e quando invece lasciar perdere. Come in questo caso. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che vuoi per cena?” Chiese invece, lasciando un altro bacio sulle sue labbra.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E se ordinassimo da fuori? Tipo sushi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise e accettò, prendendo uno dei menu da asporto che avevano da parte per serate come quella. “Che prendiamo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so... A me piacciono gli Uramaki.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sono meglio gli Uramaki... perché non hai preso gli Uramaki?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perché non so neanche cosa siano.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una fortissima fitta alla testa lo colpì come una martellata. Cos’era quello? Un’allucinazione? Un flashback? Si chinò a terra, accucciandosi e tenendosi la testa tra le mani. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi, Nì, che hai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niente, niente... Ho avuto una fitta. Sto bene!” Niccolò si rialzò e rispose a fatica.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che è successo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so... c’entravano gli Uramaki.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Martino cambiò espressione, le labbra si chiusero in una linea sottile e gli occhi si abbassarono. “Era un ricordo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so... ho sentito la tua voce nella testa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vieni qui, raccontami...” Martino gli prese la mano e lo guidò fino al divano, dove si sedettero. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sono sicuro, è stato un flash velocissimo. Ti chiedevo di prendere gli Uramaki e tu mi dicevi che non sapevi cosa fossero o qualcosa del genere. Pensi sia un ricordo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuì, con convinzione. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e l’emozione era ben presente sul suo volto. “Sì che lo è. Abbiamo avuto questa conversazione quando siamo andati a Milano. Te ne ho parlato, te lo ricordi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E mangiammo giapponese?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì! Certo avrei preferito fosse un ricordo più bello, legato a qualcosa di più positivo. Però stai ricordando, Nì. Ti rendi conto quanto sia importante?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh non lo definirei un ricordo. È stato talmente veloce...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, certo. Però è un inizio. È una buona cosa.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì e lo abbracciò, affondando con la testa nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo, che gli baciò i capelli e lo strinse a sé, più stretto che poté.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine scelsero dal menù una serie di rolls e tempura e mangiarono sul divano, seduti a gambe incrociate, uno accanto all’altro. Martino poggiò spesso la testa sulla sua spalla, cercando un contatto più stretto, visibilmente felice di quel flashback. Niccolò capì che gli aveva aperto una speranza che probabilmente stava svanendo giorno dopo giorno. E sentì di nuovo quell’esigenza di confessargli i suoi sentimenti, ancora più forte di prima.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che c’è? Perché mi guardi così?” Chiese Martino quando si misero a letto, abbracciandolo stretto a sé. “Sono giorni che sei strano... che hai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marti io... io... ti devo dire una cosa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai avuto altri flashback in questi giorni?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no... questo è stato il primo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Dimmi allora.” Rispose con un sorriso.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ecco...” Avrebbe voluto dirglielo. Avrebbe voluto urlarlo al mondo... eppure le parole non riuscivano a venire fuori. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puoi dirmi tutto, lo sai. Che è successo?” Martino notò la sua insicurezza.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sospiro e si spostò di lato, tenendo ancora la mano sul fianco del ragazzo. Non poteva dirglielo così. “E se non dovessi mai ricordare? Se questi flash fossero il massimo? Che succederà tra noi?” Doveva sapere, prima di esporsi più di quanto già non avesse fatto fino a quel momento.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’ho pensato tanto a questa cosa, sai? Anche in questi due mesi.” Anche Martino si spostò di lato, per guardarlo in volto. “E non ti nascondo che vorrei, davvero tanto, che recuperassi tutta la memoria... però se non dovesse succedere, non sarebbe la fine del mondo. Staremmo comunque insieme, se vuoi stare con me ovviamente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Davvero?” Non riuscì a mantenere la voce ferma.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nì, per me sei sempre tu. Con i ricordi o senza. La tua personalità, il tuo carattere, non è cambiato. Magari sei più impulsivo, ma sei lo stesso ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato sette anni fa. Non è cambiato questo. Io amo ogni versione di te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò si sporse a baciarlo e decise di dar retta a quell’impulsività di cui aveva appena parlato Martino. Lo fissò per un momento e, poggiando la fronte sulla sua, mormorò “anche io mi sono innamorato di te, Marti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì? Sei innamorato di me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì e si sdraiò sul ragazzo, riprendendo a baciarlo, mentre le sue mani vagavano sul suo corpo caldo e già preda dell’eccitazione. Martino si alzò a sedere e si tolse la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo, poi fece lo stesso con quella di Niccolò, che volò fuori dal letto a terra, e rimase senza fiato per un attimo. Non lo aveva più visto nudo da ancor prima dell’aggressione e sul petto di Niccolò erano ancora presenti diversi ematomi, non troppo evidenti ma c’erano. Niccolò si guardò e si morse il labbro inferiore.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è così grave come sembra. Non mi fanno male.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si riscosse e continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, si abbassò e baciò ogni livido con una delicatezza che commosse Niccolò. Lentamente entrambi si spogliarono e rimasero nudi, Martino si sdraiò di schiena sul materasso, tirandosi dietro Niccolò, finché le loro erezioni non sfregarono l’una sull’altra, creando un attrito che fece gemere entrambi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò scese con le labbra, baciando e succhiando ogni centimetro di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, poi la mano si strinse un po’ intorno al suo pene e si fece spazio con una coscia tra le gambe di Martino, costringendolo ad allargarle. Lui si abbandonò completamente alle cure del ragazzo, spingendo il bacino verso la mano di Niccolò, che gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno diabolico mentre scendeva con l'altra mano verso la sua apertura. Si sentiva un po’ impacciato: sapeva che non si trattava la loro prima volta ma era come se lo fosse, per la sua testa lo era certamente. Eppure sentiva un istinto quasi innato, che lo guidava, facendogli esplorare e venerare il corpo dell’altro, con le mani, la lingua e gli occhi. Senza rendersene conto, sapeva già quali punti toccare per dargli piacere e farlo eccitare di più. Lentamente fece scivolare le sue dita all'interno, e cominciò a sforbiciarlo un po' per allargare l'entrata. Martino non seppe trattenere un piccolo gemito di piacere dalle labbra, che lo incitò a continuare, preparandolo con cura. Ma anche estrema lentezza. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stai cercando di uccidermi?” Ansimò Martino, alzando la testa per guardarlo in volto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rise, leccando l’anca sinistra e lasciando poi un bacio leggero. “È passato del tempo e potrebbe darti fastidio.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospirò, ricadendo all’indietro. “Sti cazzi, Nì! Fallo e basta.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, allora fammi andare a prendere un preservativo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. “In realtà... non li usiamo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa? Scherzi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, è un po’ ormai... stiamo insieme da sette anni e non c’è mai stato nessun altro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, ma è rischioso...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Facciamo i test ogni sei mesi... siamo puliti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rimase interdetto per un momento. Dovevano davvero fidarsi molto l’uno dell’altro, per arrivare a fare sesso senza protezioni. Lui stesso si fidava a tal punto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se non te la senti, mi vesto al volo e vado a prenderli qui sotto. C'è la farmacia con il distributore automatico...” Mormorò Martino, di fronte all’incertezza di Niccolò che però denegò con la testa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, okay. Se mi fidavo prima, mi fido anche ora. Mi fido di te completamente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo, con la passione di chi aveva atteso fin troppo per quel momento. “In compenso, abbiamo un cassetto pieno di cose carine da usare. E c’è il lubrificante.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rise e si sporse per aprire dove il ragazzo aveva indicato e si trovò davanti diversi oggetti. “Wow, eccitante!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I nostri amici lo avevano soprannominato il cassettino delle porcate...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti credo... e questo?” Chiese Niccolò ridendo e tirando fuori un dildo rosa fuxia completamente ricoperto di glitter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino gli si accostò, alle spalle e poggiò il mento su di essa, baciandogliela piano. “Quello ce l’ha regalato Filippo, ma non l’abbiamo mai usato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...” Niccolò posò il dildo nel cassetto e spinse Martino di nuovo sulla schiena, tirando poi fuori un tubicino di lubrificante. Quando si voltò verso il ragazzo, il suo sguardo si posò sulla sua figura distesa a pancia in su, totalmente nudo, ad occhi chiusi, mentre con una mano lavorava piano su sé stesso per darsi un po' di sollievo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fermò la sua mano, sussurrandogli direttamente nell’orecchio. “Lascia che ci pensi io a questo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli lasciò un bacio lieve sulle labbra, poi si issò le sue gambe sulle spalle e si allineò alla sua apertura. “Se ti faccio male, dimmelo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuì, chiudendo gli occhi per lasciarsi totalmente andare e Niccolò lentamente scivolò dentro di lui. Dio, era passato così tanto da quando era stato in connessione con qualcuno, così vicino non solo fisicamente, ma anche mentalmente. Sentì solo Martino tutto intorno a sé e il cuore accelerò al punto che ebbe quasi paura potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Tenendo gli occhi puntati su quelli di Martino, sempre più velati dal piacere, aumentò un po' la velocità e la forza delle spinte, mentre l'altro continuava a stringere il lenzuolo sotto di loro tanto che le sue nocche erano diventate bianche per lo sforzo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senza fermarsi, fece scivolare una mano intorno all'erezione di Martino e accompagnò il movimento del polso con il ritmo delle spinte, finché Martino non lo chiamò dolcemente, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. “Nì, sto per venire...” e questo lo investì al punto che si sentì arrivare decisamente troppo vicino al limite senza preavviso. Continuò a spingere una, due, tre volte ancora, fino a che non venne colto da uno degli orgasmi più intensi che avesse mai provato. Non si fermò nemmeno mentre l'orgasmo lo travolgeva, per permettere a Martino di venire anche lui e quando finalmente ci riuscì, il suo sperma che schizzava sulla mano dell'altro e sullo stomaco, Niccolò si tolse le gambe del ragazzo di dosso con grazia e si lasciò cadere su di lui delicatamente, con la fronte premuta contro la sua spalla umida. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con lentezza scivolò fuori e si sdraiò di lato, mentre con una mano accarezzò la guancia di Martino che aprì gli occhi. Si ritrovò davanti, allora, il suo sorriso dolce. Martino gli prese la mano e si spostò anche lui di lato, chiudendo gli occhi, completamente soddisfatto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò rimase fermo a guardarlo mentre scivolava nel sonno e sorrise. “Mi ricorderò di te.” Sussurrò, quando ormai Martino era del tutto addormentato. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Te lo prometto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOM! Lo so ci abbiamo messo 12 capitoli ma ci siamo arrivati... i prossimi saranno importanti, ma ovviamente niente spoiler.<br/>Non sono molto brava con lo smut quindi perdonate se non è così erotico come doveva essere ma questo è il meglio che ho saputo fare ^^'''''<br/>Spero vi sia piaciuto, perciò fatemi sapere che ne pensate okay?<br/>Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono sempre qui a seguirmi &lt;3<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitolo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 13 </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando aprì gli occhi, era disteso a pancia in giù, con la testa sul cuscino e il corpo completamente rilassato. Trovò Niccolò al suo fianco, rivolto verso di lui, ancora addormentato. Una delle sue mani era sulla fronte, l’altra sulla pancia nuda.  <br/>Erano entrambi crollati dopo essersi riconnessi l’uno all’altro, come non succedeva da mesi, e Martino sospirò felice: non era stato semplicemente frutto della sua fervida immaginazione, era  tutto vero. <br/>Quella notte Niccolò gli aveva davvero detto di amarlo. Aveva veramente fatto l’amore con lui. Si sentiva stupido anche solo a pensare in termini così sdolcinati, eppure quello che era successo tra loro non era semplice sesso; si erano uniti corpo e anima, l’uno all’altro. Tornando ad essere, di nuovo, una cosa sola. Quanto gli era mancato sentirlo vicino fisicamente.  <br/>Era stato così strano, erano sempre loro eppure era tutto nuovo, come se il tempo fosse davvero tornato indietro alla loro prima volta: Niccolò si era dimostrato insicuro e impacciato come lo era stato allora, con la piccola differenza che stavolta Martino non era più impreparato, non era più la sua prima volta con lui e aveva saputo guidarlo.  <br/>Era stato così strano, sul serio. Aveva provato le stesse emozioni di quella notte a Bracciano con la consapevolezza stavolta che quello che c’era tra loro non fosse incerto e poco chiaro. Era tutto reale, concreto. Vero. Non aveva mentito la notte precedente, non gli importava più se Niccolò avrebbe mai ricordato, avevano costruito un rapporto quasi completamente da zero, stavano creando nuovi ricordi, una nuova vita insieme e andava bene così. Finché fossero stati insieme per Martino andava bene così. </p><p>Rimase ad osservarlo dormire, con un sorriso sulle labbra che proprio non riusciva a trattenere. Dopo poco si spostò e si rese conto che si erano addormentati senza nemmeno pulirsi. Fece una smorfia schifata e dopo una leggera carezza sul volto del suo ragazzo, si alzò, buttandosi in doccia per togliersi di dosso la sensazione di essere appiccicoso. ‘<em> Che  </em> <em> schifo! </em> <em>  ’ </em> Pensò mentre il bagnoschiuma scivolava leggero sulla pelle. Si rilassò sotto il getto forte e continuo della doccia, finché non sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e dei passi farsi sempre più vicini. </p><p>“Marti sei qui?” Sentì la voce di Niccolò richiamarlo. </p><p>“No, in realtà sono uscito e questo è un ologramma...” </p><p>Niccolò aprì la tenda rigida della doccia con un sorriso. Era nudo. “Carina questa. Posso entrare?” </p><p>Martino si avvicinò a lui e posando le labbra sulle sue lo trascinò dentro la doccia. Non era il bacio più appassionato o eccitante che si fossero mai scambiati, ma in qualche modo quella lenta sensualità sotto l’acqua, gli fece girare la testa. Niccolò si mosse scendendo sul collo e poi più giù sul petto, baciando leggero quel punto all’altezza del cuore mentre con gli occhi rimase fisso sul volto di Martino che non smetteva di guardarlo, con le labbra semi aperte. Quando Niccolò finì in ginocchio, Martino portò la testa all’indietro e poggiò la schiena alle mattonelle fredde e umide della doccia, chiudendo gli occhi proprio nel momento in cui sentì la lingua dell’altro in un meraviglioso, indescrivibile e appagante tocco proprio sulla punta. Quando non successe altro, Martino emise un lamento e abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo: Niccolò stava osservando il tatuaggio, ammaliato dalle linee morbide e sottili che tracciavano la pelle disegnando la giraffa. La stessa che aveva lui dietro il collo. </p><p>“È questo il tatuaggio che abbiamo fatto insieme?” Chiese Niccolò, baciando leggero l’interno coscia. </p><p>“Sì, te l’avevo detto che era in un posto poco visibile.” </p><p>“Mi piace un sacco... Ieri non l’avevo notato.” </p><p>“Beh era buio in camera...” </p><p>“È davvero bello.” </p><p>Martino annuì, con un sorriso, mentre una mano accarezzava la nuca di Niccolò, attorcigliando un dito tra i ricci bagnati. Niccolò leccò lentamente ogni centimetro di pelle tatuata per poi tornare a dedicarsi all’erezione del ragazzo. Arrotolò la lingua intorno alla punta più volte prima di andare un po’ più giù, avvolgendolo completamente con le labbra. Continuò il movimento, incitato dai gemiti di Martino sempre più forti e le sue mani che lo tenevano stretto per i ricci. </p><p>Martino raggiunse il limite fin troppo presto, sentendo il suo stomaco stringersi un po’ mentre - senza nemmeno rendersene conto -  i fianchi si mossero sempre più decisi per andare incontro alla bocca di Niccolò che non smise di dargli piacere, rilassando la gola e prendendolo fino in fondo. Quando l’orgasmo arrivò, Niccolò rimase fermo, deglutendo intorno a lui, mentre Martino continuava a spingere in avanti i fianchi, fino a quando non riuscì più a muoversi. A quel punto si lasciò scivolare a terra, sul piatto della doccia, Niccolò si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo con l’acqua che scendeva su di loro. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e tremava, non sapeva se per l’orgasmo o per il fatto che fossero sotto l’acqua completamente nudi. Probabilmente entrambi. </p><p>“Mi era mancato tutto questo...” Sussurrò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. </p><p>“Lo so, non ti ho reso la vita facile in questi mesi.” Niccolò sospirò pesantemente. </p><p>“Ma che dici? Non è stato facile in generale. L'importante è che tu stia bene.” </p><p>“Più che bene. Sono felice.” Rispose, con l’affanno.  </p><p>Martino lo guardò attentamente. “Sicuro? Che hai?” </p><p>“Nulla, quando mi sforzo un po’ di più respiro con più fatica. Ma hanno detto che è normale con il polmone in queste condizioni.” </p><p>“Forse non avremmo dovuto farlo. Perlomeno non stamattina.” </p><p>“No, lo volevo. Sto bene. Dammi un secondo e mi riprendo.” </p><p>“Okay!” Martino attese che l’altro tornasse a respirare normalmente, poi con calma si alzò, trascinandosi anche Niccolò con sé in piedi. “Dai, facciamoci questa doccia che è da stanotte che facciamo schifo.” </p><p>Niccolò rise, abbassando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. “L’abbiamo mai fatta prima? La doccia insieme intendo.” </p><p>“Un sacco di volte in realtà. A volte anche per lavarci davvero.” </p><p>Risero entrambi, poi si insaponarono e si sciacquarono velocemente, l’un l’altro. Fu un momento molto tenero, non c’era sensualità o eccitazione ma solo la voglia di prendersi cura della persona accanto. </p><p>Quando uscirono dalla doccia, si vestirono e prepararono la colazione, sedendosi al tavolo.  </p><p>“Hai da fare oggi?” </p><p>“No, in realtà sono libero... che avevi in mente?” </p><p>“Mah nulla di che... è che sono un sacco di giorni che quasi non ti vedo e… mi manchi.” Ammise Niccolò, coprendosi con la tazza del cappuccino per evitare il suo sguardo. </p><p>“Anche tu mi sei mancato in questi giorni.” Finì il suo caffè poi il suo volto si illuminò. “Vuoi fare qualcosa che hai già fatto in passato?” Niccolò lo guardò con tanto d’occhi e l’espressione sorniona. “No, non quello, cretino. L'abbiamo già fatto. Dov'eri stanotte?” Entrambi risero, poi Martino continuò. “Facciamo una gita. A Bracciano.” </p><p>“Dove ci siamo messi ufficialmente insieme?” </p><p>“Esatto! E fa parte del nostro tour dei ricordi.” </p><p>“Mi piace quest’idea. Ma la casa non è di Giovanni?” </p><p>“Sì! Anzi, inizialmente all’epoca era della zia di Gio, ma poi un paio d’anni fa è venuta a mancare e l’ha lasciata a lui. Per cui se glielo chiedo, mi dà le chiavi in un attimo.” </p><p>“Potremmo sempre andarci con tutti gli altri. Tipo Filippo, ovviamente Giovanni, Eva e… boh non so chi altro.” </p><p>“Si può fare... inviterei anche Sana ma non credo possa venire con la bambina appena nata.” </p><p>“Vabbè saremo solo noi allora...” </p><p>Finirono di fare colazione, poi Martino prese il telefono per proporre la gita a Giovanni. Da quando avevano cominciato l’Università (la stessa, ma scegliendo facoltà diverse) avevano recuperato quel gruppo Whatsapp dove erano solo loro due ed Eva, così da trovarsi sempre per le ore di buco tra le lezioni e magari riuscire a pranzare insieme in mensa o sulle scale del rettorato alla Città Universitaria.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eva e Giovanni ci sono. Ci vediamo alle tre sotto casa di Eva.” Disse poi posando il telefono sul tavolo del salone, avvicinandosi a Niccolò seduto sul divano. </p><p>“Sì, anche Filo ha detto di sì. Gli dico di vedersi sotto casa di Eva?” </p><p>Martino annuì e lo vide incerto, guardando il telefono. “Che pensi?” </p><p>“Stavo pensando... se ti va... e se non è un problema...” </p><p>“Nì, dimmi. Non girarci intorno.” </p><p>“Vorrei che venissero anche Rami e Luai.” </p><p>Se l’aspettava. Anche se la notte precedente era stata perfetta e quella mattina sembrava fossero tornati a quella sintonia che li aveva sempre contraddistinti come coppia, Martino non doveva dimenticare che Niccolò aveva ancora l’amnesia, che non ricordava nulla della loro relazione. Era sempre il ragazzo di 18 anni che ancora non conosceva Martino, nonostante fosse riuscito, non sapeva nemmeno come, a farlo innamorare di nuovo di lui.  </p><p>“Okay. Scrivi anche a loro e digli di venire alle tre da Eva.” </p><p>“Sicuro? Non ti dà fastidio?”  </p><p>Martino sorrise a quella premura. “Nico, te l’ho già detto ieri. Io mi fido di te. E di quello che mi hai detto stanotte.” </p><p>Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo con il sorriso appena accennato. “Che sono innamorato di te?” </p><p>“Sì!” Soffiò appena dalle labbra. “Era vero, giusto?” </p><p>Niccolò si alzò dalla sua posizione e posò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro. “Assolutamente vero. Mi credi?” </p><p>“Non ho mai messo in dubbio i tuoi sentimenti per me. Mai!” </p><p>Si sorrisero e si abbracciarono per un momento. Martino sentì la bocca di Niccolò sul suo collo e il respiro caldo che si infrangeva sulla pelle ancora fresca dalla doccia. </p><p>Il resto della mattinata scorse velocemente, tra preparare un paio di zaini e pranzare così da essere pronti a partire quel pomeriggio. Quando arrivarono all’appuntamento con gli altri, decisero di muoversi con due macchine, quella di Martino con Niccolò, Eva e Giovanni e l’altra di Luai con Rami e Filippo.  </p><p>Ci vollero un paio d’ore ad arrivare alla casa al lago e quando furono lì davanti, una valanga di ricordi investì Martino facendogli spezzare il respiro per un momento. Rivide la Pasqua del 2018 quando erano solo Giovanni, lui, Eva ed Elia. Quando entrò nel saloncino davanti agli occhi gli si stagliarono tutte le immagini dei cento giorni con le ragazze e degli scherzi stupidi a Giovanni per prenderlo in giro. Poi si spostò nell’unica camera da letto e ripercorse con la mente quella notte in cui Niccolò aveva corso fin lì per raggiungerlo e fargli sapere che aveva scelto lui.  </p><p>All'improvviso sentì due mani avvolgerlo e il mento di Niccolò poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.  </p><p>“Così è questa la camera incriminata?” </p><p>“Già... In realtà abbiamo iniziato nel corridoio, ma poi ci siamo spostati qui e sul letto.” </p><p>“Ma eravamo soli, vero?” </p><p>Martino sorrise. “Sì, gli altri erano usciti e Giovanni ci aveva concesso due ore.” </p><p>“Ah, ottimista!” </p><p>“Scemo, dovevi ancora arrivare. Non siamo durati due ore.” </p><p>“Peccato!”  </p><p>“Beh io non mi sono lamentato. E nemmeno tu.” Disse, voltandosi nell’abbraccio e baciando leggero le labbra di Niccolò. </p><p>“Ci credo...” Niccolò approfondì subito il bacio, lasciando che la lingua si insinuasse nella bocca di Martino, che si lasciò completamente andare. </p><p>“Ah rega’ dai, me pare de esse tornato al liceo con voi che fate i polipi attaccati tutto il tempo...” Giovanni li interruppe, facendoli ridere e sciogliendo definitivamente l’abbraccio.  </p><p>Per quella sera decisero di accendere ancora il fuoco del camino, faceva ancora piuttosto freddo per essere maggio e soprattutto Eva e Filippo avevano i brividi.  </p><p>“Perché non ci siete mai venuti a dicembre. Lì sì che fa freddo davvero. Non basta nemmeno il fuoco del camino.” Martino si strinse nella coperta di pile che aveva sulle spalle, cercando di scaldarsi un po’ di più.  </p><p>“Vabbè vogliamo fare qualcosa, stiamo tutti qui a guardare il fuoco come nel più melenso film anni Ottanta...” Filippo intervenne, guardandosi intorno. </p><p>“Eh ma che famo?” Chiese Rami a quel punto. </p><p>Martino cercò di pensare a qualcosa, ma negli anni ogni volta che erano andati a Bracciano avevano giocato quasi tutto il tempo a FIFA o a Risiko, che non avevano più in quella casa. Sentì lo sguardo di Niccolò su di sé e si voltò sorridendogli amareggiato. Forse andare con tutti gli altri non era stata la migliore delle idee.  </p><p>“Beh non so voi, ma io vado fuori a fumare. Qualcuno mi fa compagnia?” Niccolò estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette dallo zaino e si diresse fuori, mettendosi il giaccone pesante.  </p><p>“Vengo io dai... poi quando torniamo dentro inventiamoci qualcosa però eh!” Luai si alzò dalla sua posizione proprio accanto al camino, mettendosi il giubbotto imbottito che si era portato dietro e seguendo Niccolò fuori. </p><p>Martino seguì con gli occhi i due ragazzi uscire e sospirando piano.  </p><p>“Marti perché non mi dai una mano a fare qualche cocktail?” Giovanni richiamò la sua attenzione e con estrema lentezza il ragazzo si alzò e raggiunse l’amico al bancone dell’angolo cottura.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nel frattempo lì fuori, sul portico, Nico si accese una sigaretta, poggiandosi con i gomiti sulla balaustra di legno, mentre Luai gli si affiancò, chiedendogli un tiro. </p><p>“Insomma come va?” </p><p>“Con Martino o in generale?” Chiese Niccolò, sospirando piano per poi passargli la sigaretta tra le dita. </p><p>“Entrambi.” </p><p>“In generale bene, direi...” Rispose, rimanendo poi in silenzio. </p><p>“E con Martino?” Incalzò a quel punto Luai. </p><p>“Che vuoi sapere di preciso?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Insomma che succede con Nico?” Chiese Giovanni, appena Martino gli fu vicino. </p><p>“In che senso?”  </p><p>“Non vi siete staccati gli occhi di dosso…  Un po’ come quando vi eravate appena messi insieme...” </p><p>“Va come sempre Gio, non si ricorda ancora nulla.” Il tono di Martino fu lapidario, non ammetteva repliche. Non che questo fermasse il ragazzo da insistere comunque. </p><p>“Vabbè però mi pare vada bene tra voi...” </p><p>“Abbastanza... ieri sera abbiamo fatto sesso.” Buttò lì Martino, quasi non fosse una gran cosa. </p><p>“Cazzo! Beh, allora direi che va più che bene. Anzi direi...” </p><p> <br/> </p><p>“Alla grande! Ieri sera l’abbiamo fatto.” Rispose Niccolò con un sorriso. Si interruppe per aspirare la sigaretta che bruciò la nicotina al suo interno. “Gliel’ho detto.” </p><p>“Cosa?” </p><p> </p><p>“Che mi ama! Me l’ha detto lui, di sua spontanea volontà, ieri sera.” Non riusciva a reprimere un sorriso, ogni volta che la sua mente volava a quel momento della notte precedente. </p><p>“E tu?” </p><p>“Quando mai ho smesso?” </p><p>“Sì, ma glielo hai detto?” </p><p> <br/> </p><p>“Sì, non riuscivo più a trattenermi... è stato come se l’avessi sempre saputo di provarlo eppure è stato tutto così bello, il poterglielo dire e sentirgli dire che anche lui mi ama... non è stato semplice sesso...” </p><p>“Beh tra voi è sempre stato amore... non te lo ricordi, ma chiedi a chiunque e ti risponderà che...” </p><p> <br/> </p><p>“... siete fatti per stare insieme, Marti. E questo lo dimostra, sei riuscito a farlo innamorare de te nonostante tutto...” </p><p><br/> </p><p>“... Nonostante tu non ti ricordassi di lui e l’ultima cosa di cui avevi memoria era che volevi me.” </p><p>“È vero. Sai mentre lo facevamo, ho avuto l’impressione che il mio corpo sapesse già cosa fare, come muoversi. È stato strano.” </p><p>“Ti è piaciuto?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“È stato perfetto, Gio! È stato come riavere Niccolò, il mio Niccolò, di nuovo con me.” </p><p>“Però ancora non ricorda?” </p><p>“No, cioè ha avuto una specie di flash, di quando eravamo andati a Milano...” </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>“... e in realtà ho avuto paura perché è arrivato all’improvviso. Ho paura di ricordare cose che mi hanno fatto male.” </p><p>“Ma non è tutto brutto. Anzi la maggior parte dei ricordi so’ pure belli. E non solo con Martino, Nico. Con tutti noi, di quello che hai fatto, il diploma, la laurea, i viaggi. Ci sono tante cose belle da ricordare. Non farti abbattere da questo. È un peccato bloccare la tua memoria perché...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... hai paura che possa soffrire. Dammi retta, questa cosa è positiva.” </p><p>“È che nessuno a parte lui sa cosa sia successo quella notte e se nel ricordare andasse in pezzi?” </p><p>“È un rischio da correre, no? O preferisci che rimanga così?” </p><p>“Io voglio solo...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... stare con lui. Anche senza i ricordi, io so di amarlo e anche lui mi ama, mi ha detto che ama ogni versione di me, quindi anche questa. Perché dovrei voler ricordare qualcosa che mi farà male?” </p><p>“Perché non è l’unica cosa che ricorderesti... Comunque tu lo sai, anche se non sono più musulmano, io credo nel destino e sono certo che se è previsto che tu ricordi, succederà comunque, anche se non vuoi.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Quindi che farete?” </p><p>“Possiamo costruire dei nuovi ricordi. Avrò sempre nel cuore il Niccolò che mi lasciava i disegni nello zaino, il filo rosso che mi portava in cucina, che è venuto a Bracciano per dirmi che voleva stare con me perché mi amava. Il Niccolò che mi ha chiesto di vivere con lui dopo tre mesi che stavamo insieme perché sapeva già che ero l’amore della sua vita. Sarà sempre qui, Gio. Però amo anche questo Niccolò, che è così dolce, romantico, che la notte mi stringe a lui perché starmi vicino gli placa gli incubi, che a volte dice cose che mi ricordano il Niccolò del passato. Lo amo anche così. Quindi non me ne frega niente se non ricorderà mai.” </p><p>Giovanni lo ascoltò e annuì lentamente, prima di sospirare e stringergli un braccio con la mano. “Okay. Basta che tu stia bene.” </p><p>“Sto benissimo, Gio, davvero.” </p><p>“Sono felice che vi siete avvicinati così tanto.” </p><p>“Anche io...” Rispose Martino, proprio mentre Niccolò rientrava insieme a Luai ed entrambi si toglievano il giaccone.  </p><p>“Allora avete deciso cosa fare?” Disse a voce alta Luai, richiamando l’attenzione di tutti. </p><p>“Io ho trovato un mazzo di carte. Briscola?” Eva teneva in mano un mazzo di carte da gioco. </p><p>“No, dai come i vecchi, Eva? Giochiamo a poker semmai.” Giovanni sembrava esasperato. </p><p>Nel frattempo Filippo si avvicinò a Martino con una risata. “Siamo finiti in Friends anni 90?” </p><p>“Ma che ne so, Filì... Vabbè giochiamo perché sta serata è infinita.” </p><p>Così tutti presero posto davanti al camino pronti a una partita di poker.  </p><p> </p><p>Il resto del weekend passò in tranquillità, andarono tutti in spiaggia e si godettero il sole di maggio che pian piano si stava facendo sempre più caldo. E alla fine si tornò alla vita di tutti i giorni.  </p><p>Martino si prese del tempo per stare con Sana e la piccola Amira nei momenti in cui Niccolò era impegnato con il Consultorio, per poi dedicarsi completamente a lui e al loro rapporto la notte, amandosi l’un l’altro come prima dell’aggressione. Si era abituato in così breve tempo a questa routine che quasi gli sembrava di non aver fatto altro. Quei giorni, che ora sembravano così lontani, erano stati così incerti e pieno di insicurezze che quasi non gli sembrava vero che Niccolò ora fosse con lui, che lo amasse e che avessero recuperato un po’ di quella complicità che gli era così mancata.  </p><p>Ed era finalmente sereno. </p><p>A questo pensava mentre tornava a casa, salendo le scale del palazzo e aprendo poi la porta per trovare Niccolò al piano che suonava una delle sue melodie. La riconobbe subito, era Melanconia, la composizione che aveva suonato nel video dell’occupazione al Virgilio che aveva trovato su Youtube anni prima. L'aveva sempre amata quella musica, amava tutte le composizioni di Niccolò, ma quella aveva un posto speciale perché l’emozione che aveva provato vedendolo suonare, con la musica che usciva dalle cuffie direttamente nelle orecchie, gli aveva fatto capire quanto già gli piacesse il ragazzo. Per Martino quel video e quella melodia erano stati l’inizio di tutto. </p><p>Si avvicinò al pianoforte e quando Niccolò alzò lo sguardo e lo vide, si interruppe di colpo. </p><p>“Perché ti sei fermato?” Chiese Martino con un sorriso. </p><p>Lo sguardo di Niccolò cambiò in un lampo. Il respiro si spezzò e una patina, piena di lacrime, offuscò gli occhi del ragazzo.  </p><p>Martino gli si accostò velocemente, prendendolo al volo prima che Niccolò svenisse tra le sue braccia. </p><p>Fu un attimo e quelle parole, dette senza pensare, aprirono una breccia nella diga che arginava i suoi ricordi, facendo crollare completamente il muro che li bloccava. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeeeeh ci siamo! Stiamo arrivando alla parte più angst della storia (e no, non era l'inizio la parte angst 😅 )<br/>Detto ciò sappiate che il prossimo capitolo è già pronto quindi lunedì prossimo sarò regolare con la pubblicazione 🤣<br/>Ringrazio tutti come sempre per il supporto e per continuare a seguirmi ❤️ 🙏🏼<br/>Alla prossima settimana 😊<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitolo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 14 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando una diga si rompe, l’acqua che era tenuta bloccata irrompe come uno tsunami dall’altra parte. E fu quello che avvenne nella mente di Niccolò. Arrivò tutto insieme, una valanga di ricordi senza un ordine preciso che lo travolse, investendolo in pieno con la forza di un uragano per gettarlo a terra e ridurlo in pezzi. </p>
<p>Bastarono quattro semplici parole: “perché ti sei fermato?” <br/> </p>
<p>Lo aveva visto ancor prima di entrare in aula, seduto su uno dei banchi con le gambe incrociate e aveva sentito il suo sguardo su di sé appena era entrato. Quando poi era uscito dall’aula, fingendo palesemente una chiamata, non aveva resistito e l’aveva seguito nello stanzino della radio, ammirandolo da dietro il vetro, mentre con le cuffie in testa si divertiva ad imitare gli speaker professionisti. Solo a quel punto si era fatto vedere. “Perché ti sei fermato?” </p>
<p>“No, non stavo registrando, stavo solo cazzeggiando.” </p>
<p>“Peccato!”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Che peccato non poterti aiutare!” </em> Sentì la voce di Filippo dall’altro lato della cornetta, con quel tono finto dispiaciuto, solo vagamente sarcastico.  </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah simpatico!” Gli aveva fatto il verso Niccolò, voltando l’angolo verso quel vicolo senza lampioni che aveva scoperto essere una scorciatoia per tornare a casa, quando era a piedi ed era tardi. Aveva la spesa in una mano e il telefono attaccato all’orecchio. </p>
<p>“Quindi non mi vieni a dare una mano? Dai Filo!”  </p>
<p><em> “E che dovrei fa’ scusa?” </em> Sentì chiedere da Filippo, mentre da una porta senza insegne uscì un gruppo di uomini. Tutti palesemente ubriachi. </p>
<p>“Se vieni domani mattina a casa ti dico... Eva mi ha dato tremila cosa da fare. E la festa è sabato!” </p>
<p><em> “Ma fatti aiutare dal tuo fantastico fidanzato, no?”  </em> </p>
<p>“No, non può, il mio fantastico fidanzato è impicciatissimo con il lavoro...” </p>
<p>Lo aveva sentito sospirare con fare drammatico.<em>  “Vabbè solo perché siamo amici. E perché Martino non può...” </em> </p>
<p>“Quanto sei buono... Martino ti ringrazierà profusamente!” </p>
<p><em> “Profusamente? Ma come cazzo parli Nico?” </em> </p>
<p>Niccolò si era messo a ridere, proprio mentre passava davanti a quel gruppo di uomini, quattro per l’esattezza. “Che vuoi? A Marti piace che parlo così...” </p>
<p><em> “Perché Marti ti ama.”  </em> </p>
<p>“Sì e io amo lui...” Rispose senza pensare.  </p>
<p>A quelle parole, il gruppo con un tono di voce alto iniziò a dare fastidio a Niccolò che si zittì immediatamente e velocizzò il passo.  </p>
<p><em> “Ma che succede? Che è sto casino?” </em> </p>
<p>“Filo, ti devo salutare adesso. Ci vediamo domani, okay?” Salutò l’amico con un tono molto più serio, sperando che l’altro capisse senza specificare nulla. </p>
<p><em> “Okay... mandami un messaggio quando arrivi a casa. Mi raccomando!”  </em> </p>
<p>Il ragazzo lo rassicurò, chiuse la chiamata e rimise il telefono in tasta.  </p>
<p>Iniziò a velocizzare il passo; si sentiva a disagio percependo la presenza del gruppo dietro di lui che lo stava seguendo e maledisse di essere passato di lì per tornare a casa. Martino gli diceva sempre di evitare di sera, che non era sicuro passare per quella strada quando era buio. Aveva già sentito diverse persone raccontare di come quella via fosse spesso frequentata da soggetti poco raccomandabili, certamente omofobi, xenofobi, che aspettavano solo un pretesto per iniziare risse.  </p>
<p>Niccolò finse di non sentire gli insulti che da dietro lo stavano seguendo. Cercò di recuperare il telefono e fare luce, era dannatamente buio o forse era solo la sua paura a bloccargli la vista. L'aria si stava facendo tesa mentre quei tizi ridevano come cretini e l’odore di alcool, erba e sigarette iniziò a spargersi tutto intorno a lui. </p>
<p>Quell'odore tossico...  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Però un sacco di cose che puzzano alla fine sono buone.” Aveva detto davanti a quel piatto di pasta che tutto aveva tranne che l’aspetto di una carbonara. </p>
<p>“Tipo?” Martino lo aveva guardato scettico. </p>
<p>“Tipo il miele.” </p>
<p>“Il miele non puzza...” </p>
<p>“Come no? Cioè, hai mai annusato il miele? Sa di piedi!”  </p>
<p>La risata soffocata del ragazzo aveva riempito il cuore di Niccolò di un calore nuovo, mai provato prima. “Io non so che miele mangi tu, ma il miele non sa de piedi. Sta pasta sa de piedi!” </p>
<p>“Perché c’ho messo il miele.” </p>
<p>Martino lo fissò allibito. “Ma quando?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ma quando?”  </p>
<p>Appena l’aveva visto entrare nel bagno del primo piano, il suo cuore aveva accelerato. Sapeva di aver sbagliato, allontanandosi in quel modo, eppure non aveva potuto evitarlo. Aveva avuto paura. Una fottuta paura di innamorarsi di lui. E se poi fosse finita come con Luai?  No, non poteva affrontare nuovamente quel dolore e quel senso di colpa. Così era sparito dal suo radar per ben 4 giorni, prima di decidersi a scrivergli e dargli appuntamento in quel bagno.  </p>
<p>“Ti ho scritto un po’ di messaggi in questi giorni” era stata la prima cosa che Martino aveva detto e lui, con un coraggio che non credeva di avere aveva replicato. “Ti ho risposto.” </p>
<p>Martino lo aveva guardato con degli occhi così delusi che gli si spezzò il cuore. E ora alla sua domanda, che palesava la sua fuga, che altro poteva rispondere? Non si dice sempre negare, negare, negare anche l’evidenza?  </p>
<p>“Ti ho dato appuntamento qui...” E aveva cercato di recuperare con una battuta stupida. “Non è il posto più romantico che tu abbia mai visto?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La casetta a Bracciano non era mai stata la location più romantica del mondo, ma aveva un significato così intimo per entrambi, così profondo e importante che avrebbe potuto battere anche la cena più elaborata sulla Tour Eiffel con la città di Parigi che si stagliava sotto di loro. Eppure Martino si era impegnato incredibilmente per renderla tale. E quando la macchina si era fermata davanti al portico, aveva aperto la portiera dalla parte del passeggero dove Niccolò, con un sorriso emozionato, attendeva con una fascia a coprirgli gli occhi, ugualmente chiusi. </p>
<p>Lo aveva aiutato a scendere dall’auto e delicatamente gli aveva tolto la benda permettendogli di riaprire gli occhi. E il respiro gli si era mozzato nel petto. </p>
<p>Il portico bianco era tutto ricoperto da lucine chiare che rendevano l’ambiente quasi ovattato, in un angolo era stato messo un divanetto a dondolo e il pavimento in legno era cosparso di petali di rose bianche. </p>
<p>“Wow! È tutto molto romantico...” Aveva detto Niccolò, avvicinandosi alle scalette. </p>
<p>“Quest’anno non è stato sempre facile tra noi con il ritorno di Luai e tutto il resto... volevo festeggiare il nostro secondo anniversario in modo carino in un posto importante per noi.” Aveva risposto Martino accomodandosi sul divanetto con un sorriso. </p>
<p>“Posso venire lì?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Posso venire lì?” </p>
<p>Si erano ritrovati in trappola, dentro quella stanza, la camera di Silvia. Martino era sdraiato sotto il letto, per nascondersi e lui aveva seguito le indicazioni silenziose dei loro amici, capendo solo dopo che uno di loro aveva chiuso la porta a chiave, che quel torneo di nascondino era stata solo una trappola ben organizzata per farli ritrovare da soli a parlare, chiarirsi e magari, se tutto fosse andato come speravano, tornare insieme.  </p>
<p>Martino aveva annuito e Niccolò era rotolato sulla schiena, proprio accanto a lui, sospirando piano. Si era limitato a stare lì immobile, in attesa che Martino dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. E Martino aveva parlato, gli aveva riversato addosso tutto il suo dolore e tutta la sua angoscia, la paura di essere un semplice rimpiazzo e il suo giocare d’anticipo per evitare di soffrire. Tentativo del tutto fallito. </p>
<p>E si erano ritrovati, alla fine, ripromettendosi che mai più avrebbero fatto sentire l’altro come se il loro amore non fosse abbastanza. Perché lo era. Lo sarebbe sempre stato. Non erano finiti a letto, quella notte – anche se avevano simulato dei rumori sospetti cosicché gli altri fuori da quella porta lasciassero loro la privacy di cui avevano bisogno – ma erano rimasti abbracciati e avevano suggellato il loro nuovo patto con un bacio intenso e caldo, che lo faceva sentire vivo e si rese conto che gli era mancato da morire quel sapore. Un sapore dolce che sapeva di loro. </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Sentì un sapore metallico in bocca, un misto di lacrime, bile e sangue.  </p>
<p>Non se ne accorse neppure. Fu così veloce, quella sferzata al collo con un corpo contundente, rigido, probabilmente un tubo di metallo, che gli fece perdere l’equilibro, buttandolo a terra, e gli tolse il respiro. Sbatté la bocca sul cemento umido, pieno di pietrisco frastagliato che gli entrò in bocca e gli spaccò il labbro inferiore.  </p>
<p>Poi un calcio in pieno viso. E un occhio si riempì di sangue. O almeno credette perché vide una colata rossa che gli annebbiò la vista e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi. </p>
<p>E di nuovo quell’oggetto che lo aveva atterrito si scagliò su di lui, sulla schiena, sul petto.  </p>
<p>Non riusciva a muoversi. E urlò.  </p>
<p>Urlò no. Basta. Aiuto.  </p>
<p>Eppure non emise alcun suono. La cassa toracica compressa a tal punto che a malapena riusciva a respirare. Mentre loro inveivano contro di lui. </p>
<p><em> Frocio di merda. </em> </p>
<p><em> Devi morire. </em> </p>
<p><em> Ti faremo a pezzi. </em> </p>
<p>Era un fantoccio in balia della crudeltà di quegli uomini. </p>
<p>La sua mente cercò di allontanarsi da quello che stava avvenendo. E pensò a Martino, che lo teneva ancorato alla vita. Che lo faceva sentire amato. Ma soprattutto che era al sicuro, lontano da lì.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando aveva aperto la porta di casa, aveva trovato Martino, Giovanni, Elia e Luca, tutti malconci, reduci da quella che era stata sicuramente una rissa. </p>
<p>“Che è successo?” </p>
<p>“Ma niente, Nì, possiamo rimanere qui? Se i nostri genitori ci vedono in queste condizioni finiscono di ammazzarci.” </p>
<p>“Certo, venite dentro e mi spiegate.”  </p>
<p>Giovanni aveva poi raccontato che i tizi di Piazza Giochi li avevano aggrediti. O meglio, avevano preso di mira Martino e Giovanni era intervenuto, ma erano troppi, così Elia era andato a chiamare rinforzi e quelli di Villa erano arrivati, finendo in una rissa.  </p>
<p>Niccolò si era sentito subito in colpa per non essere andato a quella festa. Stava male da un paio di giorni. Faticava persino a tenersi in piedi. Martino aveva perciò insistito per farlo rimanere a casa – “tranquillo, non succede nulla se non vieni. Tanto ci sono tutti gli altri. Devi stare bene, Nì!” –  e così per la seconda volta in poco tempo, lui non era stato lì a proteggere il ragazzo che amava. Dopo averlo fatto spogliare, aveva controllato scrupolosamente il corpo di Martino, dove erano presenti una serie di lividi sul petto e una ferita, fortunatamente non troppo profonda, sulla clavicola che Niccolò aveva disinfettato con cura. Tremava mentre con l’ovatta imbevuta di acqua ossigenata puliva la ferita e Martino aveva bloccato il movimento, sorridendogli con amore. </p>
<p>“Ehi va tutto bene. Sto bene, okay? Sono venuto qui perché mi fido di te.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promettimi... che da oggi... mi posso fidare di te.” Erano al mare di Fregene, seduti sulla coperta che si erano portati dietro. Niccolò doveva tenerlo occupato per permettere a Giovanni di preparare tutto per la festa a sorpresa organizzata per il suo compleanno.  </p>
<p>“Prometto solennemente!” Si era persino messo la mano sul cuore.  </p>
<p>“Sono serio...” L’aveva redarguito Martino. </p>
<p>“Anch’io! Da adesso puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi e io ti dirò sempre tutto.” Aveva avuto gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre prometteva la piena sincerità. </p>
<p>“Tutto tutto?” </p>
<p>“Tutto!” Niccolò aveva cercando di infondere la piena sicurezza nelle sue parole, perché voleva che Martino si fidasse di nuovo di lui. Che tra loro le cose tornassero come erano prima dell’arrivo di Luai.  </p>
<p>E Martino gli aveva creduto, l’aveva messo alla prova con quelle domande sulla sua festa a sorpresa che ormai non era più una sorpresa ma aveva dimostrato di essere sincero e tanto era bastato. E proprio mentre Martino si era sporto per baciarlo delle urla alle loro spalle li aveva distratti e interrotti. </p>
<p><em> Fate schifo. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Fai schifo.  </em> </p>
<p>Uno degli uomini aveva preso il volto di Niccolò per sbatterlo più forte a terra e una macchia di sangue colorò l’asfalto bagnato, espandendosi come olio intorno a lui. Dietro di lui, il quarto uomo ululò con una risata ubriaca e lo chiamò in tono sarcastico.  </p>
<p>“Frocetto del cazzo, non rispondi?” </p>
<p>Niccolò li sentì ridere ancora, completamente indifferenti a ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere. Divertiti dal suo dolore. </p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto rispondere ma si sentiva soffocare dal sangue e da qualcosa che bloccava il respiro sul nascere proprio dal polmone.  </p>
<p>Si sentiva spezzato.  </p>
<p>Spaccato a metà. </p>
<p>Devastato in modi che non credeva possibili. </p>
<p>E stanco. Troppo stanco per combattere ancora contro il dolore che provava.  </p>
<p>“Scommetto che te piacerebbe ave’ sta mazza su per il culo ve’?” Fu l’ultima cosa che sentì prima di svenire del tutto. Non seppe cosa successe dopo, si lasciò semplicemente andare, sperando che l’oblio lo inglobasse e gli facesse dimenticare tutto quell'orrore.  </p>
<p> <br/>*** </p>
<p>Martino lo aveva preso al volo, prima che potesse sbattere la testa sul pianoforte. Poi, con una forza che non credeva possibile, lo aveva preso e portato a peso morto sul letto.  </p>
<p>“Nì!” Provò a farlo rinvenire. “Nico, ti prego riprenditi!”  </p>
<p>Gli alzò le gambe in alto e gli schiaffeggiò il volto. Nulla sembrava farlo riprendere. Poco dopo Niccolò sembrò riprendere i sensi, ma solo per qualche attimo. Giusto il tempo di voltarsi verso l’esterno del letto e vomitare direttamente a terra, pronunciando poi poche parole sconnesse, confuse, che Martino riconobbe come frammenti di ricordi, pezzi della loro vita insieme che forse Niccolò non riusciva a collegare tra loro, ma che stavano finalmente venendo in superficie. Poi lo vide svenire di nuovo.  </p>
<p>“Oddio mo’ che faccio?” </p>
<p>Martino si guardò intorno e sentì il panico farsi strada in lui, aveva il respiro affannato e la nausea provocata anche dal vomito a terra non lo facevano ragionare con lucidità. Era dannatamente preoccupato per il modo in cui il suo ragazzo stava reagendo, senza nemmeno saperne la causa. Il suono del telefono lo fece sobbalzare, e con le mani che tremavano recuperò il telefono. Sullo schermo vide il nome di Giovanni.  </p>
<p>“Gio’!”  </p>
<p>Immediatamente all’amico gli si alzarono le antenne e capì che qualcosa non andava. <em> “Che succede?” </em> </p>
<p>A quel punto Martino crollò e pianse. Provò a raccontare cosa fosse successo tra un singhiozzo e un respiro profondo. “Dovrei anche pulire a terra e non so che fare...” </p>
<p><em> “Va bene. Te lo dico io, chiama i genitori di Nico e digli di venire da te. Io arrivo subito, okay?” </em> </p>
<p>Martino accettò e chiuse la chiamata, cercando di calmarsi. Recuperò il numero di Anna e le chiese di raggiungerlo perché Niccolò era svenuto e aveva bisogno del loro supporto per affrontare quella situazione.  </p>
<p>Poi con la testa pesante, cercò di distrarsi in attesa dell’arrivo di tutti, iniziando a pulire a terra con lo straccio e un secchio pieno d’acqua. Ci mise poco a sistemare il disastro che Niccolò aveva, suo malgrado, combinato e alla fine rimase accanto a lui, seduto sul letto, stringendogli la mano per darsi forza.  </p>
<p>Tenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Aveva la testa pesante, il respiro affannato, la gola secca. Il panico iniziale si era trasformato nel terrore di ciò che stava succedendo. Rimase così, in quella posizione finché non sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi. Era sicuramente Giovanni, l’unico cui aveva dato le chiavi di casa per i casi di emergenza. Quello lo era di certo. </p>
<p>“Ehi, eccomi... come sta?” Chiese Giovanni appena entrò in camera. </p>
<p>“Non lo so... ogni tanto si risveglia e farfuglia cose che non capisco, dettagli di situazioni che... boh, non so ricollegare in questo momento.” </p>
<p>“Hai chiamato i suoi?” Al cenno d’assenso di Martino, Giovanni chiese ancora. “Sarà il caso di chiamare l’ambulanza, non lo so, lo psichiatra, qualcuno?” </p>
<p>Martino sospirò piano. “Vorrei aspettare i suoi genitori, così decidiamo tutti insieme.” </p>
<p>“Pensi che stia ricordando?” </p>
<p>“Ne sono sicuro... è tutta colpa mia.” </p>
<p>“Ma che cazzo stai a di’ Marti?”  </p>
<p>Martino sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, ingoiando nuove lacrime che cercavano una via d’uscita. Provava un tale senso di colpa che avrebbe voluto tornare indietro a mezz’ora prima, quando era rientrato a casa, e starsene zitto.  Quando lo aveva visto suonare al pianoforte, voleva semplicemente scherzare. Si trattava di un gioco che solo lui in quel momento avrebbe capito: usare la stessa frase con cui si erano conosciuti, per mantenere vivo il ricordo di un Niccolò che non c’era più. Un po’ come quando Nico diceva cose che aveva già detto ben prima dell’amnesia, senza che se ne rendesse conto. Ma forse stavolta era stato diverso e non sapeva nemmeno perché. Non credeva che da una semplice frase potesse scaturire una reazione del genere. Non dal vivere in quella casa. Non dallo stare accanto a Martino. Non dal fare l’amore con lui. Era successo tutto per una frase e non avrebbe mai voluto che Niccolò ricordasse tutto in quel modo, con quella sofferenza. Lui che era la persona più buona che conoscesse, il ragazzo più dolce che potesse avere accanto. Lui che nella sua vita aveva già conosciuto il dolore, quello vero.  </p>
<p>Era colpa sua se ora Niccolò stava rivivendo tutto in quel modo atroce. </p>
<p>“Beh magari la sua reazione è parecchio forte, ma... è un bene che ricordi tutto. Poi non è detto che stia succedendo questo.” </p>
<p>Martino scrollò le spalle. “Comunque sta male ed è successo perché gli ho detto così. Non avrei dovuto.” </p>
<p>Attesero l’arrivo dei signori Fares e Anna prese in mano la situazione, chiamando lo psichiatra che diede loro istruzioni su come comportarsi e un appuntamento da lì a due giorni dopo.  </p>
<p>Per diverse ore quella notte, Niccolò non si svegliò. Passò il tempo sul letto, vegliato da Martino, i suoi genitori e Giovanni. Alternava momenti in cui era del tutto privo di sensi ad altri in cui era in uno stato di dormiveglia. Non mangiò nulla, né andò in bagno.  </p>
<p>Poi intorno alle cinque del mattino, aprì gli occhi. Accanto a lui, Martino era semi sdraiato, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto. Si voltò nella sua direzione e per la prima volta da mesi lo riconobbe. Riconobbe quel ragazzo che aveva amato per sette anni. Con gli occhi da cerbiatto, le lentiggini e il sorriso dolce. Quel ragazzo che era riuscito a farlo innamorare di lui per ben due volte. E con quella scoperta, nonostante il dolore e la paura dei ricordi recuperati che gli stringeva lo stomaco e il cuore, sorrise.  </p>
<p>Martino si accorse che lo stava guardando e si girò per legare il suo sguardo a quello del ragazzo. E i suoi occhi erano di nuovo quelli di Niccolò. Il suo Niccolò. Quello che aveva amato per sette anni. </p>
<p>“Ciao.” </p>
<p>“Ciao.”  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quello che tutti attendevamo dall'inizio della storia è arrivato... Finalmente i ricordi sono tornati e per Niccolò inizia un nuovo percorso. Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto perché ci tengo tantissimo a questa parte della storia 🙏🏼❤️<br/>Vi ringrazio per tutto il supporto che mi state dimostrando, sono veramente grata 🥰<br/>Alla prossima settimana<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitolo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 15</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Una cosa era certa, da quella sera in cui aveva iniziato a ricordare: la confusione.  Eppure, in mezzo a tanti dubbi, c’erano ora delle sicurezze. Aveva ancora dei buchi tra un ricordo e l’altro, eppure quando aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina, aveva riconosciuto Martino. Non il ragazzo paziente e dolce che l’aveva atteso in quei mesi, facendolo innamorare di sé. Aveva riconosciuto il Martino che anni prima lo aveva messo di fronte a un bivio, me o lei, che aveva promesso di stargli sempre accanto e che quella mattina del 15 dicembre 2018 gli aveva proposto di fare un gioco chiamato “Martino e Niccolò minuto per minuto”. Lo stesso che una settimana prima dell’aggressione gli aveva comprato un anello, probabilmente per chiedergli di sposarlo, anche se non sapeva che Niccolò lo aveva scoperto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E rendersi conto che quel meraviglioso ragazzo, con cui aveva deciso – ad appena 20 anni – di vivere insieme, era riuscito nell’impresa di farlo innamorare per ben due volte, gli aveva riempito il cuore e fatto dimenticare per un attimo che quattro tizi una notte di una settimana qualsiasi avevano deciso di picchiarlo fino a farlo svenire. O forse di più. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era per questo che Martino e i suoi genitori avevano insistito tanto per la visita dallo psichiatra. “È assolutamente necessaria. Non me ne frega un cazzo se credi di non volerlo. Lo farai, per me.” E con quelle parole lo aveva convinto a presentarsi alla seduta. E forse aveva ragione Martino perché, non appena entrato in quella stanza, si rese conto di aver bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di esterno, imparziale, che riuscisse a vedere le cose da prospettive diverse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riesce a dormire la notte?” Chiese il dottore di fronte a lui, con un tono e un atteggiamento pacato che forse voleva essere rassicurante ma c</span>
  <span>he Niccolò percepiva solo come accondiscendente</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non proprio. Mi addormento, ma ho un incubo ricorrente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me ne parli.” Lo esortò lo psichiatra.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo facevo anche prima di ricordare, ma non riuscivo a mettere a fuoco le immagini ed era tutto confuso. E ne avevo paura. Ora però riesco a dargli un senso. E mi sveglio di soprassalto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa sogna di preciso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L’aggressione... alcuni momenti in particolare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ne ha ancora paura?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non proprio. Quello che mi hanno fatto quando ero cosciente è un dolore che provo solo nella testa. Non è reale.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che intende con ‘non è reale’?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che non sento più il dolore fisico. Lo ricordo e questo mi angoscia un po’, ma non lo provo fisicamente davvero.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però quello che percepisco io è che c’è qualcos’altro che la turba, Niccolò. Cos’è che l’angustia allora?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì a forza, sentendo il peso sul cuore sempre più forte, quasi a schiacciarlo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se non vuole dirmelo, non è obbligato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sospirò e scosse la testa. Doveva parlare. Era lì per questo motivo. Non aveva senso omettere o non approfondire quello che lo stava divorando ormai da un paio di giorni. Non ne aveva parlato nemmeno con Martino, che si era dimostrato fin troppo comprensivo. Quando si era risvegliato quella mattina, la testa gli faceva male e aveva lo stomaco disturbato, ma aveva sorriso di fronte allo sguardo dolce ma chiaramente preoccupato di Martino. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come ti senti?” Gli aveva chiesto immediatamente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Molto confuso in realtà...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però ricordi, vero?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò aveva annuito lentamente, prima di poggiare la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo e stringersi a lui. “Ricordo la maggior parte delle cose. Di noi. Mi mancano dei pezzi ma diciamo che è tornato tutto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anche...?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, Marti, anche di quella notte.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non aveva aggiunto altro. Martino era stato così discreto nel suo solito modo di porsi che non aveva chiesto altro. Gli bastava sapere che ricordava tutto. Per il resto, per l’analisi e per capire cosa era successo ci avrebbero pensato più avanti, con lo psichiatra e i carabinieri. Doveva ancora fare una denuncia per quella notte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Così ora davanti alla domanda del medico, di fronte a lui, Niccolò sapeva che doveva togliersi questo peso. Doveva parlare. E capire come muoversi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L’ultima cosa che ricordo di quella notte è che uno degli uomini ha detto una cosa e non so se poi è successo perché sono svenuto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di cosa parla?” Chiese lo psichiatra, attendendo paziente che il ragazzo rispondesse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò ingoiò il nodo alla gola e prese un respiro profondo. “Ecco... avevano una spranga di ferro, mi pare, e uno di quei tizi, credo parlasse con gli altri, non lo so, però... disse che sicuramente mi sarebbe piaciuto se me l’avessero ficcata dietro...” Riportò con molta fatica. Tremava mentre parlava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crede che l’abbiano seviziata, è questo che sta dicendo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì, tra le lacrime che iniziarono a scendere sul suo volto provato. “Però non lo so per certo perché ero svenuto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti, mentre Niccolò sfogava un tormento interiore che era rimasto sepolto da una coltre di nebbia nella memoria ma che era diventato un macigno insopportabile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niccolò...” Lo chiamò lo psichiatra, attirando la sua attenzione. “Gli accertamenti per verificare la violenza non sono più possibili perché è passato troppo tempo, ma se avessero usato una spranga di ferro probabilmente ci sarebbero state lesioni interne ed esterne. Se vuole può comunque fare degli esami per assicurarsi di stare bene davvero. La posso mettere in contatto con un centro dove lavorano dei colleghi che conosco.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè fisicamente sto bene in realtà...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora dobbiamo lavorare sull’aspetto psicologico. Parlerò anche con il dottor Rizzo per decidere la terapia più adeguata, dato anche il suo disturbo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando uscì dalla seduta, Martino lo stava aspettando appoggiato alla macchina e il telefono in mano, non si accorse di lui se non nel momento in cui si palesò davanti e alzando lo sguardo gli sorrise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi, com’è andata?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bene, dovrò fare un percorso psicologico per superare lo stress post-traumatico, ma me l’aspettavo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, anche io. Non mi pare che sia stata una passeggiata di salute recuperare i ricordi tutti insieme in quel modo...” Niccolò vide Martino incupirsi e avvicinandosi gli alzò il mento con due dita per incontrare i suoi occhi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh che c’hai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi sento in colpa, se è successo così è colpa mia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che dici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando ti ho visto al pianoforte e ti sei bloccato, volevo scherzare e ho fatto come avevi fatto tu quando ci eravamo conosciuti. Ma se sapevo che ti faceva stare così male, non avrei detto niente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marti prima o poi sarebbe successo comunque. Magari non sarebbe stato quello, magari sarebbe stato qualcos’altro. Poteva succedere anche dopo che ti ho baciato. Poteva succedere in qualunque momento. Okay? Io sono felice di aver recuperato tutto. Dopo che sono svenuto, li ho cercati quei ricordi. Non torturarti così.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuì, poco convinto, poi si sporse e lo abbracciò stretto. Niccolò ricambiò, stringendolo a sé e chiudendo gli occhi, avvolto dal calore del ragazzo. “Senti, hai da fare oggi?” Chiese poi, con le labbra premute contro il suo collo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, perché?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devo andare dai carabinieri, fare la denuncia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se non te la senti, non sei obbligato a farla subito. C'è tempo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, però preferisco togliermelo il prima possibile. Voglio fargliela pagare per quello che è successo.” Disse Niccolò e Martino notò come la mano si fosse stretta a pugno e le nocche fossero diventate quasi bianche.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ragazzo annuì, capendo immediatamente il suo stato d’animo. Niccolò non era mai stato una persona rancorosa o vendicativa, anche se aveva sempre odiato le ingiustizie, eppure stavolta Martino riusciva a vedere come questa storia lo avesse provato a tal punto da provare rabbia. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E comunque vorrei anche chiedere se possono darmi il nome del ragazzo che mi ha soccorso. Cioè lo vorrei ringraziare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, penso che te lo potranno dare. Mi pare si chiamasse Davide o Daniele, boh una cosa così.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò preferì tornare a casa per pranzo e riposare un po’. Si sentiva spossato e la testa era ancora pesante. Si sdraiò a letto e provò a chiudere gli occhi. Non riusciva a dormire. Non riusciva a fare niente in realtà. Si sentiva arrancare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso sdraiarmi qui con te?” La voce di Martino gli arrivò dalla porta, dove era poggiato, con le braccia conserte e le labbra strette in una linea sottile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli fece spazio e il ragazzo si sdraiò accanto a lui, abbracciandolo da dietro, con il mento poggiato sulla spalla.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faccio parecchia fatica a dormire...” Sussurrò nel silenzio della stanza.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so... ma ci sono io qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace così tanto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma di cosa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di averti costretto ad affrontare tutto questo. Ti sto rovinando la vita.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma smettila! Non è stata colpa tua.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se non fossi passato per quel cazzo di vicolo... non sarebbe successo niente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi, cosa ci siamo sempre detti?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viviamo minuto per minuto. È inutile pensare ai se e ai ma. È andata così. Pensiamo che invece ora ricordi tutto e che siamo ancora qui, insieme, come ci siamo sempre ripromessi. Okay?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì piano, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di riposare, lasciandosi cullare dal calore di Martino, stretto intorno a lui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Com’è stato?” mormorò Martino nella stanza scura, dopo un po’. Non glielo aveva ancora chiesto. Ed era stato strano per Niccolò che l’altro non avesse fatto parola di questo. Aveva supposto che anche per lui doveva essere stato difficile. Anzi, era stato fin troppo paziente e gliene era così grato che non avrebbe mai saputo ripagarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto in quei mesi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È stato... come tornare a respirare dopo mesi di apnea. Ed è stato strano, mi ero immaginato che mi si sarebbe proiettato tutto davanti agli occhi come in un film, ma non è stato così. È stato come... hai presente i trailer con tutte le scene mischiate, senza una logica precisa? Ecco, è stato così. Però c’è stata anche... non so come spiegarlo... una messa a fuoco di tutto. Ogni scena, ogni ricordo era chiaro e più ricordavo più mi rendevo conto che non poteva che andare così. Sapevo già prima cosa sarebbe avvenuto. Era la mia vita.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come un déjà-vu?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, esatto. Come un déjà-vu. Non so se è così che funziona quando si ha un’amnesia, ma è quello che mi è successo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penso che sia diverso per ognuno.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Già... e anche se tra quei ricordi c’era l’aggressione, i ricordi belli, quelli con te, hanno avuto il sopravvento e in quei momenti tutto il resto spariva. C'eri solo tu.”</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Martino sorrise e lo strinse un po’ di più. “Mi sei mancato così tanto. Non che senza i ricordi non fossi tu, però... vabbè hai capito, no?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Sì, anche se sembra assurdo, </span><span>pure tu mi </span><span>sei mancato. Perché quando ho ricordato quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme, quello che abbiamo condiviso, ho sentito la nostalgia di quei momenti, di quei ricordi. In realtà la sentivo anche prima, sapevo che c’era qualcosa di davvero profondo tra noi e avrei voluto ricordarlo con tutta la forza possibile. Mi dispiace averci messo tanto.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“L’importante è che sia successo, allora...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Già. Non so come hai fatto a resistere tutto questo tempo. Non credo… non ce l’avrei fatta, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avresti fatto lo stesso, io lo so per certo. Nì, tu hai una forza assurda, ma non te ne rendi conto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so...” Disse lui, voltandosi nell’abbraccio per poterlo guardare in volto. “Grazie per avermi aspettato e per avermi fatto innamorare di te un’altra volta.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ora dirò una cosa estremamente romantica che non sentirai mai più, sappilo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono pronto. Dimmi!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo rifarei altre mille volte. E ti aspetterei in eterno.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise, poggiando la fronte a quella di Martino, per sporgersi poi a baciarlo sulle labbra. “È stata dura dirlo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sai quanto...” Rise anche Martino direttamente sulle sue labbra, approfondendo poi il bacio.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il resto della giornata passò più velocemente di quanto si aspettassero. Andarono in caserma e Niccolò descrisse ai carabinieri con estrema cura di dettagli quello che ricordava di quella notte e dei quattro uomini che l’avevano aggredito, della dinamica degli eventi e di cosa era possibile fosse successo dopo essere svenuto. Martino, acc</span>
  <span>anto a lui, rimase sconvolto nel venire a</span>
  <span> sapere che il</span>
  <span> suo</span>
  <span> ragazzo avrebbe potuto essere stato seviziato con un bastone di metallo e Niccolò dovette calmarlo, stringendo la sua mano quasi fino a fargli male. Chiese poi il contatto del ragazzo che l’aveva soccorso ma per</span>
  <span> via</span>
  
  <span>del</span>
  <span>la legge sulla privacy Niccolò scoprì solo che si chiamava Davide e null’altro. Quando uscirono da lì, Martino avrebbe voluto spaccare tutto per la rabbia, ma Niccolò gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo calmò</span>
  <span> nuovamente</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehi, sto bene, okay? Sicuramente volevano solo spaventarmi, ma ho dovuto dirlo ai carabinieri. Non potevo fingere di non aver sentito. Se fosse successo, avrei delle lesioni, me l’ha confermato lo psichiatra. Calmati!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. “Okay, sono calmo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va tutto bene. Anche io sono incazzato nero e combatterò perché quei tizi la paghino, però ho bisogno che tu sia lucido e tranquillo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, hai ragione. Scusami, Nì!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, ora andiamo via di qui, che </span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>sto posto non mi piace per niente...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iniziò a incamminarsi quando si rese conto che Martino era rimasto impalato davanti alla caserma. “Che fai, non ti muovi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aspetta un attimo...” Mormorò Martino, prendendo il telefono in mano e smanettando per un po’ con le applicazioni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che c’è?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ce l’ho il suo numero.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di chi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Del ragazzo che ti ha soccorso. Ha preso il mio numero dal tuo telefono ma ha chiamato con il suo quella notte per avvertirmi che eravate al San Camillo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sorrise e prese il telefono dalle mani di Martino. Vide comparire sullo schermo il numero non salvato del ragazzo e premette immediatamente per avviare la chiamata, attivando immediatamente il vivavoce.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo stai chiamando?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò annuì mentre lo squillo del telefono si faceva più insistente. Aveva il cuore a mille, aveva finalmente la possibilità di sapere cosa fosse successo quando quel ragazzo lo aveva trovato, come era successo e in che stato si trovasse. E ringraziò di essere accanto a Martino in quel momento perché non sapeva se da solo avrebbe avuto la forza di chiamare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pronto?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sentì la voce dall’altra parte rispondere con tono pacato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm, salve. Sei Davide?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sì, chi parla?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono Niccolò, il ragazzo che hai soccorso quasi tre mesi fa dietro Villa Sciarra. Non so se ricordi...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oddio, sì! Come stai? Non sapevo come rintracciarti perché non mi sono preso il tuo numero e non me l’avrebbero mai dato in ospedale...”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S</span>
  <span>to meglio. Grazie, davvero. V</span>
  <span>orrei parlarti un attimo, chiederti un po’ di cose, possiamo incontrarci da qualche parte?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come no, certo! Oggi non riesco però, possiamo fare domani?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfetto! Allora ti mando un messaggio con il mio telefono, questo è il numero del mio ragazzo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, tranquillo. Sono contento che stai meglio. Aspetto il tuo messaggio.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si salutarono, poi sia Martino che Niccolò registrarono in rubrica il numero del ragazzo e decisero di prendersi un caffè nel primo bar disponibile. Si sedettero e attesero il cameriere per ordinare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stai meglio adesso?” Chiese subito Martino, dopo aver mandato l’ordine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, sapere di poter parlare con lui mi ha tranquillizzato un po’.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meno male... Ero preoccupato, te lo confesso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so e ti stupirà scoprirlo, ma la tua faccia da poker fa schifo, Marti. Ti si legge tutto in faccia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorrise abbassando e scuotendo la testa. “Mi succede solo con te...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E Sana!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giusto... ma con lei è impossibile, dai...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A proposito, ma poi il baby shower non c’è più stato!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, però mi stava venendo in mente che potremmo unire la festa per il trasloco di Eva e Giovanni con la nascita di Amira.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E il tuo compleanno?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho bisogno di feste, lo sai...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che palle, Marti! Sono riuscito a organizzarti solo due feste in sei anni...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiamo insieme da sette...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì ma i 18 anni non li conto, c’hanno pensato i tuoi...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo, annuendo. “E vabbè... fai tu! Tanto il mio regalo l’ho già avuto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow oggi sei particolarmente romantico!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non abituartici. È un evento raro!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, godendosi il chiacchiericcio del bar e gustando il caffè appena portato dal cameriere.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti vedo più sereno...” Interruppe i pensieri di Martino, vedendolo assorto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono stati difficili questi mesi, non te lo nascondo. Però sapere che aver recuperato i ricordi non ti ha distrutto come avevo paura mi ha tolto un peso enorme. E sono felice che siamo qui insieme.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anche io... anche se c’è ancora tanto da lavorare</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> eh.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, lo so. Ma non sei da solo, lo sai.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E lo sa, lo sa davvero. Quel ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>non sei </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>solo</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> lo aveva sentito diverse volte nella sua mente, nonostante l’amnesia, ma non era riuscito a focalizzarlo. Ora aveva la consapevolezza di cosa volessero dire quelle tre parole e da dove arrivasse quella promessa che Martino gli aveva fatto, forse ingenuamente, ad appena 17 anni, ma che aveva saputo mantenere nonostante il tempo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non era </span>
  <span>solo.</span>
  <span> Non lo sarebbe mai stato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era vero.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo so che lo aspettavate ieri e che questo lunedì è stato triste e grigio senza il mio capitolo, ma la vita sociale (assurdo anche solo pensarlo) mi ha portato via del tempo e alla fine sono riuscita a finire di scrivere il capitolo solo ieri. <br/>Detto ciò vi comunico che il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo della storia. Siamo giunti alla conclusione ormai e non so davvero come ringraziarvi per tutto il supporto che mi avete dimostrato per questa storia 🙏🏼 ❤️<br/>Ho già iniziato una oneshot Gioeva che pubblicherò una volta finita questa long quindi non vi lascerò a bocca asciutta 😊 E comunque ho altre idee da sviluppare per i nostri Rames 😉<br/>Alla prossima settimana<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capitolo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Capitolo 16 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niccolò era in quel bar da pochi minuti. Lo aveva avvertito con un messaggio molto sintetico: ‘<em>S</em><em>ono arrivato. Ti chiamo quando ho fatto.</em>’ E ci stava provando, davvero, a distrarsi e a fingere che andasse tutto bene. Si era messo a scrivere un articolo da pubblicare. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Eva per chiederle di vedersi e organizzare la festa per Sana e Amira. Aveva persino fatto una lista della spesa, anche se non era sceso per andare al supermercato. Eppure il pensiero andava sempre lì, a quell’incontro in cui Niccolò non lo aveva voluto accanto. </p>
<p>“Ho bisogno di fare questa cosa da solo, Marti.” </p>
<p>“Ma non interverrò mai, lo giuro. Starò solo lì con te.” </p>
<p>Ma era stato categorico. E così Martino era rimasto a casa, a crogiolarsi nell’ansia di non essere lì con lui. Odiava le attese, da sempre, e la cosa si era intensificata da quando aveva conosciuto Niccolò, che rispondeva in ritardo o che a volte non rispondeva proprio.  </p>
<p>Aveva paura che le informazioni che stava per ricevere lo avrebbero sconvolto a tal punto da sparire, senza fargli sapere niente. Quante litigate si erano fatti negli anni per questo suo modo di fare, che era anche un po’ suo. Sperava, però, che questa volta non succedesse.  </p>
<p>Fortunatamente Eva citofonò poco dopo e lui si affrettò ad aprire per farla accomodare. </p>
<p>“Certo che potevi pure venire tu da me, visto che sto finendo di fare i pacchi.” </p>
<p>“Non mi posso muovere. Nico potrebbe chiamarmi da un momento all’altro. Ti aiuto con il trasloco, te l’ho promesso.” </p>
<p>“Eh vabbè facciamo che ti credo. A proposito, lo facciamo direttamente domani, così abbiamo tempo di organizzare la festa per Sana a casa nostra.” Rispose lei con un sorriso a tutta faccia. </p>
<p>“Ti fa un effetto strano dire ‘casa nostra’, ve’?” </p>
<p>“Troppo...” </p>
<p>“Lo so, anche per me è stato così. Quando ci siamo trasferiti qui, pensare che questa sarebbe stata casa mia, mi faceva sorridere come un cretino.” </p>
<p>“Me lo ricordo. Soprattutto quando avete firmato il rogito. Sembravi una molla schizzata.” </p>
<p>Martino sorrise e si mise seduto sulla sedia del salone, davanti al computer già aperto. “Vabbè iniziamo a pensare alla festa per Amira, forza!” </p>
<p>“Okay, avevo un paio di idee. Aspetta eh...” Disse lei, prendendo il telefono per aprire le note e iniziò a elencare quello che aveva pensato. </p>
<p>Misero giù un programma per dividersi i compiti: Martino avrebbe fatto la spesa e pensato a una piccola torta, mentre Eva avrebbe pensato alle decorazioni così da studiarsi bene le misure delle stanze.  </p>
<p>“Ma non dovremmo fare un regalo ad Amira?” </p>
<p>“Non l’avevate già comprato quando dovevamo fare il baby shower?” </p>
<p>Martino annuì lentamente. “Giusto... devo solo ricordare dove l’ho messo allora...” </p>
<p>Poco dopo, mentre si rilassavano con un caffè, Martino ricevette un messaggio da Niccolò. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Nico sta tornando. Dice che è andata bene...” Informò anche Eva, rimettendo il telefono sul tavolo. </p>
<p>“Non sembri convinto, però.” </p>
<p>“È che ho paura che minimizzi per non farmi preoccupare.” </p>
<p>“Sì, però mi è sembrato più sereno ‘sti giorni. Dagli un po’ di fiducia, Marti.” </p>
<p>“Sì, sì. Infatti gli ho scritto solo che lo aspetto...” Rispose lui, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Sentiva le labbra fin troppo secche.  </p>
<p>“Vabbè, facciamo che intanto vado via prima che arrivi, così vi lascio soli. Okay?” </p>
<p>“Non vuoi rimanere? Così lo saluti prima di andartene.” </p>
<p>“Tanto ci vediamo domani per il trasloco. Alle tre in punto mi raccomando!” </p>
<p>“Agli ordini!” Rispose Martino, salutandola con un abbraccio stretto. “Grazie di avermi fatto compagnia, non avrei resistito tutto sto tempo da solo.” </p>
<p>“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai!” </p>
<p>Quando chiuse la porta di casa, si poggiò con la fronte sul legno duro e freddo e sospirò piano. Sperava solo che Niccolò tornasse quanto prima, aveva bisogno di sapere che stesse bene davvero e che si fosse tranquillizzato.  </p>
<p>Appena si sporse dalla sua postazione, la porta si aprì quasi andandogli addosso. </p>
<p>“Oh, ma che ci fai là dietro? Ti stavo per far dare una capocciata...” La voce di Niccolò risuonò, con un tono vagamente divertito e leggero.  </p>
<p>“Ho appena salutato Eva.” </p>
<p>“Sì, l’ho incrociata di sotto. Mi ha detto che ci vediamo domani alle tre per il trasloco.” </p>
<p>“Già, ormai gliel’abbiamo promesso. Com'è andata?” Chiese poi, prendendolo per mano e spostandosi sul divano. </p>
<p>“Bene, è veramente un bravo ragazzo. Mi ha un po’ raccontato cosa è successo quando mi ha trovato e... mi ha tolto un peso enorme dallo stomaco, davvero.” </p>
<p>“Che ti ha detto?” </p>
<p>“Che ero pieno di sangue e che il telefono era a terra con ancora la luce della torcia accesa... ma soprattutto che avevo i jeans al loro posto, non erano abbassati. Nemmeno la maglia era alzata. Niente.” </p>
<p>“Vuol dire che...?” </p>
<p>“Che non mi hanno fatto nulla. Volevano solo spaventarmi.” Disse, coprendosi il volto con le mani e sospirando pesantemente. “Avevo così paura di ‘sta cosa. Mi stava mangiando vivo, ti giuro.” </p>
<p>Martino si sporse e lo abbracciò stretto. “Dai Nì, è tutto finito.” </p>
<p>“Beh devono ancora prenderli e probabilmente ci sarà un processo...” </p>
<p>“Sì, quello sì. Però hai recuperato la memoria, sai cosa <em> non  </em>è successo quella notte e ora è tutto nelle mani dei carabinieri. E stai bene, vero?” </p>
<p>Niccolò annuì con un sorriso, stanco ma sincero. “Tu? Novità?” </p>
<p>E Martino gli raccontò dell’organizzazione della festa per Sana, poi ricevette un messaggio da Giovanni che voleva passare l’ultima serata da ragazzo che vive in famiglia fuori con gli amici e in breve si prepararono per uscire. </p>
<p>E la serata passò così serenamente che quasi sembrò a tutti di tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando le uniche preoccupazioni riguardavano interrogazioni, chi si era paccato chi e dove andare a bere qualcosa che non fosse quella brodaglia della birra del Peccio.  </p>
<p>Niccolò sembrava essere tornato il ragazzo di sempre, quello di cui Martino si era innamorato e che aveva conquistato i suoi amici con un cappuccino e cornetto a Trevignano.  </p>
<p>Quella notte si donarono l’uno all’altro, riconnettendosi quasi fosse, di nuovo, un’altra prima volta, Niccolò volle sentire Martino dentro di sé. Non succedeva spesso, di solito capitava dopo una crisi molto forte o una litigata pesante, come quando erano tornati insieme dopo il ritorno di Luai. Quella sera, rincasati dalla festa di Silvia, avevano fatto l’amore e Niccolò gli aveva chiesto di essere lui l’attivo, aveva bisogno di sentire Martino un po’ di più.  </p>
<p>Era capitato per la prima volta la notte del 15 dicembre 2018, dopo quella giornata passata nel letto di Martino, abbracciati e accoccolati. Erano tornati insieme da poche ore, dopo la crisi di Milano e Martino era stato così agitato, nella paura di fargli male che Niccolò si era quasi messo a ridere, intenerito dal modo impacciato di muoversi del ragazzo. “Non mi spezzerò!” gli aveva sussurrato direttamente sulle labbra e Martino aveva annuito, baciandolo con passione, mentre lentamente affondava in lui.  </p>
<p>E anche stavolta successe lo stesso. Fu intenso. Fu amore allo stato puro. </p>
<p>Il giorno dopo arrivarono da Eva in perfetto orario, subito presi in giro da Giovanni per la noiosa puntualità di Martino. </p>
<p>“Guarda che ci metto un secondo a scendere e a tornarmene a casa eh...” Sorrideva mentre fingeva di andarsene. </p>
<p>“Noioso e pure suscettibile. Nico come fai a sopportarlo?” </p>
<p>“Zitto Gio, Marti è meraviglioso!” Niccolò si strinse a Martino che lo guardava con quello sguardo che sottolineava quanto fosse paraculo il suo ragazzo. </p>
<p>Eva iniziò poi a coordinare il trasloco, dando a ognuno una serie di pacchi da portare di sotto e riempire le macchine. Per risparmiare non aveva voluto prendere il furgone, avendo solo vestiti, libri e altre cianfrusaglie che voleva portarsi assolutamente dietro, tra cui album di foto e trucchi vari. </p>
<p>In meno tempo del previsto, caricarono tutto nella macchina di Martino e scesero in strada con solo un paio di portaabiti in mano.  </p>
<p>“C’è tutto?”  Martino si guardò intorno, poggiando le mani sui fianchi e prendendo un respiro profondo. </p>
<p>“Sì, adesso dobbiamo andare da Gio che c’è tutta la sua roba da prendere...” Rispose Eva, battendo le mani eccitata. </p>
<p>“No, voi andate da Gio a prendere tutta la sua roba, noi andiamo a casa nuova. Dammi le chiavi!” Allungò la mano verso Eva che lo guardò interdetta. </p>
<p>“Perché?” </p>
<p>“Perché la mia macchina è piena di pacchi. Non entra più nulla. A malapena c’è spazio per noi.” </p>
<p>“Entrano i tuoi scatoloni nella tua macchina, Gio?” Chiese Niccolò. </p>
<p>“Penso di sì, alla fine so’ quattro cose, non ho granché da portarmi dietro...”  </p>
<p>Così Eva diede le chiavi a Martino e intanto si incamminarono verso la nuova casa. Erano in silenzio mentre sfrecciavano verso Appia Nuova, Niccolò guidava e Martino era stranamente rilassato. </p>
<p>“Tutto bene?” Chiese Niccolò quando arrivarono davanti al palazzo. </p>
<p>“Sì. Sono felice per Eva e Gio. Cioè alla fine non penso che mi scrollerò mai di dosso il senso di colpa per quello che è successo al liceo.” </p>
<p>“Dovresti però... dai, sono passati secoli e loro stanno insieme di nuovo da cinque anni. Allora io che dovrei dire? Dovrei sentirmi in colpa per Milano?” </p>
<p>“Assolutamente no!” </p>
<p>“E allora basta pensarci. Eri un ragazzino alla prima cotta.” </p>
<p>Martino lo guardò con un sorriso, poi si sporse per poggiare la fronte alla sua e chiuse gli occhi, prima di sussurrare piano “meno male che sei arrivato tu!” </p>
<p>Niccolò lo baciò leggero sulle labbra, sorridendo, poi si allontanò e aprì la portiera, pronto per scaricare dai pacchi l’auto e portarli all’appartamento.  </p>
<p>Quando entrarono diedero uno sguardo alle stanze, rimanendo sorpresi da quanto fosse ben rifinita, nonostante fosse decisamente piccola.  </p>
<p>“Non mi aspettavo fosse così carina ‘sta casa. Da fuori non è sto granché...” Disse Martino, sedendosi sul divano in attesa degli altri due. </p>
<p>“Beh manco casa nostra sembrava granché prima di comprare i mobili.” </p>
<p>Martino rise, scuotendo le spalle. “Mamma mia, ti ricordi i santini di Padre Pio?” </p>
<p>“Ma perché la statua a grandezza naturale nella vecchia camera di nonna?” </p>
<p>“Era inquietantissima...” </p>
<p>“Nonna se l’è pure portata in Umbria quella cosa. Agghiaccio!” </p>
<p>“Vieni qui...”  </p>
<p>Martino allungò la mano per invitarlo a sedersi accanto a lui. Niccolò la prese immediatamente nella sua e si sedette direttamente sulle sue gambe, abbracciandolo stretto. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, finché non sentirono la chiave inserirsi nella toppa e la porta aprirsi. Eva e Giovanni entrarono nell’appartamento, proprio mentre Niccolò si alzava dal grembo di Martino. </p>
<p>“Che stavate facendo zozzoni? Guarda che se mi rovinate il divano ve lo faccio pagare a voi!” </p>
<p>“Ma niente, scemo. Stavamo solo abbracciati!” Subito rispose Martino. </p>
<p>“Se se, come se non me le ricordassi le vostre porcate.” </p>
<p>“Ma va? Quando mai?” Intervenne anche Niccolò, ridendo.  </p>
<p>“Ma se c’avete ancora quel cassetto?” </p>
<p>“Ancora con sto cassetto, Gio? Sei geloso? Lo vuoi anche tu?” Incalzò con le prese in giro Niccolò. </p>
<p>Martino osservò quello scambio di battute e l’emozione lo colpì come un treno in corsa. Vedere la serenità così faticosamente riconquistata, vedere Niccolò interagire di nuovo come prima anche con i loro amici era commovente e sembrava quasi un sogno. </p>
<p>“Ohi, che c’hai?” Eva richiamò la sua attenzione, accarezzandogli il braccio. </p>
<p>“Niente. Sono felice!”  </p>
<p>E sorrise, seguito subito da Eva che ricambiò, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, come faceva sempre.  </p>
<p>Nei giorni successivi, Eva e Giovanni si misero di buona leva per sballare tutte le cose, togliendole dagli scatoloni e fare in modo di ordinare la casa così da essere pronti per il giorno prestabilito, comprarono tutto il necessario per organizzare la festa e nel giro di poche ore tutto fu pronto.  </p>
<p>“Marti ma a che ora hai detto a Sana di venire?” Chiese Eva, finendo di riempire il frigorifero di birre e bibite varie. </p>
<p>“Per le sette e mezza. Sarà precisissima quindi sicuro arriverà per le sette.” </p>
<p>“Sicuro!” </p>
<p>E così fu. Sana arrivò poco dopo le sette, con la bambina nel passeggino e mano nella mano con Ibra che aveva una pianta poggiata sul fianco. Appena entrò nell’ingresso, si aprì in un sorriso a tutta faccia quando vide tutti i suoi amici, alcuni colleghi dell’ospedale e le amiche del centro islamico a urlare “SORPRESA!”, leggendo poi uno striscione che troneggiava sopra le loro testa, con la scritta ‘<em> B </em> <em> envenuta al mondo </em> <em> ’ </em> e sotto, scritto a mano da Nico, il nome di Amira.  </p>
<p>“Ma non doveva essere l’inaugurazione della casa nuova? Non dovevate, ragazzi. Grazie!”  </p>
<p>“Scherzi? Ora possiamo confessarti che prima di tutto il casino con Nico avevamo organizzato un baby shower, quindi visto che ormai Amira è nata, dovevamo farti una festa!” Martino l’abbracciò stretta, dondolando da una parte all’altra, con gli occhi chiusi e il sorriso sulle labbra. </p>
<p>“Come va con Nico?” Chiese poi lei, con una leggera carezza sul volto del ragazzo. “Eva mi ha accennato qualcosa ieri...” </p>
<p>“Meglio. Da quando ha parlato con il ragazzo che l’ha soccorso si è tranquillizzato e... è di nuovo lui.” </p>
<p>“Dimmi la verità, avevi un po’ perso le speranze ve’?” </p>
<p>Martino sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Stavo cominciando a credere che sarebbe stata quella la nostra quotidianità. Però ti posso dire una cosa? Mi andava bene lo stesso.” </p>
<p>“Davvero?” </p>
<p>“Davvero. Cioè, Nico è l’amore della mia vita. So per certo che voglio lui e solo lui. Quindi... non me ne fregava più un cazzo dei ricordi.” </p>
<p>Sana sorrise, capendo perfettamente. Provava esattamente le stesse emozioni per Ibra ed era per questo che aveva accettato che lui partisse per l’Africa, rimanendo in Italia ad aspettarlo o eventualmente raggiungendolo quando sarebbe stato possibile. Perché Ibra era tutto ciò che lei desiderava, era l’amore vero, quello di una vita.  </p>
<p>“Dai basta con le cose negative, pensiamo a cose più allegre. Fammi prendere in braccio la mia nipotina!” Martino si accucciò sul passeggino e prese la bimba in braccio, baciandole leggero la guancia paffuta.  </p>
<p>“Sta attento però eh...” Sana si fece subito apprensiva. </p>
<p>“Tranquilla! Mica ti faccio cadere, vero Amira? Zio Marti è bravo!” Si rivolse direttamente alla piccola che sorrise con gli occhi chiusi, completamente rilassata tra le sue braccia.  </p>
<p>“Ma sai che tu sei l’unico con cui non piange mai?” Intervenne anche Ibra, stupito di come la figlia sembrasse già così legata al ragazzo.  </p>
<p>“Perché sono adorabile. E l’avevo detto che sarei stato il suo preferito!” Rispose Martino, stringendola un po’ di più al petto e prendendo la manina stretta a pugno nella sua. </p>
<p>Più tardi nella serata, arrivò il momento dei regali e Sana si divertì a scartare i pacchetti, trovando diverse tutine, qualche biberon, un album di foto; Martino e Niccolò avevano scelto un set di hijab per neonati che avevano trovato online e che si erano fatti spedire qualche settimana prima dell’aggressione.  </p>
<p>“Ora mi devi dire dove hai trovato gli hijab per neonati!” </p>
<p>“Su internet si trova di tutto, lo sai... E questi erano così carini che Nico se n’è innamorato subito.” </p>
<p>“Sì, non ho resistito. Guarda quello verde acqua, non è stupendo?” </p>
<p>“Ma sono tutti bellissimi. Grazie ragazzi, davvero! Non vedo l’ora di metterglieli.” </p>
<p>“Poi mandaci le foto, mi raccomando!” </p>
<p>Poco dopo i colleghi e le amiche del centro Islamico se ne andarono e rimasero solo i soliti: Martino e Niccolò, Filippo, Sana con Ibra, Rami e Luai. </p>
<p>Senza nemmeno rendersene conto si fece mezzanotte e Martino vide Filippo prendere da parte Niccolò, per poi confabulare tra loro. Era bello vedere come la loro amicizia non si fosse minimamente scalfita, da quando aveva ricordato tutto, Niccolò aveva voluto chiamare Filippo e ringraziarlo di essergli stato vicino e si erano abbracciati, promettendosi nuovamente di non allontanarsi mai. Quando si avvicinò anche Giovanni e tutti e tre sparirono dentro la cucina, Martino si chiese che cosa stessero architettando. Ogni tanto doveva stare attento a quello che quei tre potevano mettere in atto, come quando erano andati al Lago di Nemi e avevano pensato fosse una buona idea legare una corda a un ramo di uno degli alberi, salvo poi ricredersi quando Luchino dondolando su di essa era finito di faccia sul tronco dell’albero ed erano dovuti correre al pronto soccorso perché si era rotto il naso.  </p>
<p>All'improvviso le luci si spensero e vide Niccolò entrare con una torta enorme con sopra una quantità esagerata di candeline e tutti iniziarono a canticchiare “Buon compleanno!” battendo le mani a tempo.  </p>
<p>Martino scosse la testa e si guardò intorno, notando come tutti fossero consapevoli di quella sorpresa. Sorrise, emozionato e imbarazzato, doveva aspettarselo in effetti, ma non credeva che avrebbero fatto qualcosa. Aveva scelto quel giorno proprio per evitare che si ricordassero del suo compleanno e invece probabilmente avevano organizzato tutto sottobanco e stavolta, al contrario di tanti anni prima, veramente non ne sapeva nulla ed era una vera sorpresa.  </p>
<p>Niccolò poggiò la torta sul tavolino davanti a Martino e gli si mise di fianco. Eva gli urlò di soffiare sulle candeline e di esprimere un desiderio. Ma cosa poteva volere davvero? Chiuse gli occhi e chiese l’unica cosa che gli premeva, che Niccolò stesse bene e superasse il trauma. Solo questo gli interessava.  </p>
<p>Soffiò sulle candeline e la luce si riaccese immediatamente.  </p>
<p>“Allora posso dire che tutte queste candeline me parono un po' troppe?” Chiese a quel punto Martino, iniziando a toglierle per poter tagliare la torta.  </p>
<p>“Pensa quando arrivi ai trenta...” Giovanni rise, immaginando una torta con almeno due piani. </p>
<p>“Esagerato... e tu non ride che a Dicembre tocca te!” SI rivolse a Eva che gli mostrò il dito medio, ridendo. “Ma quando l’avete organizzata sta cosa?” </p>
<p>“Tu fatte i cazzi tuoi Marti!” </p>
<p>“E poi te pare che non festeggiavamo i 25 anni? Dai...” Filippo gli mollò uno scappellotto tra capo e collo. </p>
<p>Mentre tutti erano impegnati a mangiare la torta e a chiacchierare, Martino sentì la mano di Niccolò sfiorare la sua, distrattamente. Gli piaceva il fatto che c’era ancora la necessità di sentire l’altro, anche attraverso un semplice sfioramento. </p>
<p>Quando tornarono a casa quella notte, nella loro camera immersa nel buio e nel silenzio data l'ora tarda, Martino rimase a guardare Niccolò che si spogliava lentamente, ipnotizzato dai suoi lenti movimenti, finché non rimase con solo i boxer davanti a lui. A quel punto Niccolò lo guardò facendogli cenno di spogliarsi anche lui e quasi meccanicamente Martino si tolse i vestiti e rimase in boxer, sdraiandosi sul letto accanto a lui. </p>
<p>Si avvicinarono e lasciarono che la passione prendesse il sopravvento. Si presero il loro tempo per sfiorarsi e darsi piacere, Martino preparò Niccolò distraendolo con baci e carezze, lo venerò con la bocca, raggiungendo ogni pezzetto di pelle che quegli uomini avevano colpito, tentando di rovinare qualcosa che ai suoi occhi rimaneva perfetta, con tutte le cicatrici e i lividi, anche quelli che il tempo stava risanando esteriormente.  </p>
<p>Quando si spinse in lui, Niccolò gli prese una mano e la strinse forte. Lo faceva sempre, non bastava sentirlo dentro, aveva bisogno di un contatto e un calore diverso. Stettero così, muovendosi sempre più velocemente, diventando sempre più scoordinati e frenetici, e con quell’atto d’amore scivolarono sempre più lontano tutta la preoccupazione e il dolore dei mesi passati, tutta l’angoscia provata venne spazzata via mano a mano che arrivarono all’orgasmo.  </p>
<p>Ansimando con forza, Martino ricadde su Niccolò, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Niccolò lo strinse forte, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, sorridendo con gli occhi fissi l’uno all’altro. Rimasero in quel modo per un minuto appena, poi Martino scivolo fuori e si stese accanto a lui, poggiando la testa sul petto del ragazzo. </p>
<p>“Tutto bene?” Chiese Niccolò, rabbrividendo, mentre il sudore si asciugava sulla pelle umida. </p>
<p>“Sì... è tutto perfetto. E tu?” Martino gli accarezzò il volto, scostandogli il ciuffo dalla fronte. </p>
<p>“Benissimo. Sai, nonostante tutto quello che è successo, vorrei che il tempo si fermasse in questo momento.” </p>
<p>“Proprio questo momento?” Stava sorridendo. </p>
<p>“Sì, perché tutta ‘sta storia mi ha fatto capire che innamorarmi di te era inevitabile. È il mio destino. E di questo me ne sono reso conto quando ho ricordato, perché non potevo fare altrimenti e sono tornato da te. Mi sono ritrovato, ricordando te e quello che provo per te.” </p>
<p>“Io sono convinto che non esiste un universo in cui non stiamo insieme.” </p>
<p>“Già... e voglio che sia così per sempre.” Disse Niccolò, alzandosi in piedi. </p>
<p>Martino lo guardò incuriosito mentre si rivestiva e usciva dalla stanza. “Ma dove vai?” </p>
<p>Pochi secondi dopo, Niccolò rientrò in stanza e si mise in ginocchio sul letto, una delle mani era nascosta dietro la schiena e prese un respiro profondo. Martino si rizzò seduto, con la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto, il respiro già spezzato. </p>
<p>“Marti, fin da quando mi sono svegliato in ospedale, ho continuato a sentire la tua voce nella mia testa. Le tue parole, <em> ‘tu non sei solo’ </em>, rimbombavano spesso ma non sono riuscito a dargli un senso finché non ho recuperato i ricordi e tutto è diventato chiaro. Eri tu e sei sempre stato tu. E non so cosa la vita ci porterà ma so che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, tu sarai con me. Sempre. Marti-” </p>
<p>“Sì!” Martino lo interruppe, annuendo velocemente con la testa. </p>
<p>“Cosa?”  </p>
<p>“Lo so cosa stai per chiedermi e la mia risposta è sì!” </p>
<p>Niccolò rise, scuotendo la testa. “Mi dai la soddisfazione di farti la domanda?” Martino gli fece cenno di continuare. “Martino Rametta, vuoi sposarmi?” E gli mostrò l’anello dentro quella scatolina di velluto. </p>
<p>Martino sorrise a tutta faccia e si protese, poggiando le labbra su quelle dell’altro. “Sì!”  </p>
<p>Si accoccolarono sul letto, sdraiati nuovamente, con gli occhi chiusi e il silenzio ad avvolgere la stanza, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna che rifletteva sul vetro della finestra. Martino amava quei momenti, quell’intimità per cui potevano restare in silenzio e non sarebbe mai stato imbarazzante o teso, era un silenzio calmo e rilassato. </p>
<p>“Devo dirti una cosa...” Sussurrò Martino, poco prima che Niccolò si addormentasse del tutto. </p>
<p>“Mh...” </p>
<p>“Mi hai anticipato nella proposta...” </p>
<p>“Lo so... l’ho fatto apposta.” </p>
<p>“Come? Tu... che ne sai scusa?” </p>
<p>“Prima dell’aggressione ho trovato l’anello. Volevo che me lo chiedessi tu, così non ho detto nulla. Ma da quando ho ricordato tutto, ho pensato che magari non te la sentivi di chiedermelo ancora, così mi sono deciso.” </p>
<p>“E l’anello?” </p>
<p>“L’ho comprato il giorno che ho parlato con Davide in quel bar. Mi ha liberato di un peso così grande che ho capito cosa dovevo fare. E quale giorno migliore del tuo compleanno per chiedertelo?” </p>
<p>“Smielato. Però lo adoro. Il più bel regalo di compleanno di sempre.” Lo baciò di nuovo con dolcezza. </p>
<p>E continuarono a baciarsi, abbracciati l’uno all’altro, lasciandosi cullare dal calore dei loro corpi, appagati e finalmente felici.  </p>
<p>Finalmente a casa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E siamo giunti alla fine... sinceramente non so che dire, questa storia è stata tanto importante per me e spero che questo finale vi sia piaciuto. Ho sempre immaginato che finisse così e che il resto che la vita li aspetta sia solo da immaginare, ognuno a modo suo 🥰<br/>Ovviamente fatemi sapere che ne pensate, mi raccomando 🙏🏼❤️<br/>Ho già in mente altre storie e una OS Gioeva che arriverà a breve 😉<br/>Io come sempre vi ringrazio per avermi sostenuta in questo percorso e spero di ritrovarvi anche nelle prossime storie<br/>🙈🙏🏼<br/>A presto ❤️<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst è la parola d'ordine, però ci sarà il lieto fine, giuro.<br/>Ho già iniziato a scrivere il primo vero capitolo della storia ma vorrei capire se può essere interessante e quindi continuare a scrivere oppure lasciar perdere. Quindi attendo i vostri commenti.<br/>Grazie a chiunque anche solo abbia letto questo prologo &lt;3<br/>A presto (spero)<br/>Babykit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>